A saiyan prince in kindergarden
by Rosefairy0
Summary: A short summary hmmmmm, About Vegeta in kindergarden with Goku, Krillen, Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi and so on and so forth. Not a good summary I know - . Read and you won't be disappointed ok? and R&R. I don't own DBZ. Thats out of the way. Thanxs!
1. The saiyan meets a human

**Chapter 1:**

Once there was a young saiyan Prince at the age of 5. He was only 5, yet he was the strongest of his race. He was a small boy with jet black hair that spiked straight up and he had black onyx eyes. There was one thing that all saiyans had... a tail. He just got done training with the sibamen, when he felt the ground shaking. Saibamen are small green creatures with the same power level as the saiyan Raditz. When he walked out Nappa grabbed him. Nappa was a big bulky saiyan with very little hair.

"What the hell are you doing, Nappa!" the saiyan Prince yelled questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta but you must leave it is too dangerous!" yelled Nappa as he rushed to a space ship. When they got there Nappa quickly shoved him in a space ship.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Vegeta.

"Not enough time!" he yelled as the ship blasted off. Vegeta looked back in horror as he saw Frieza laughing at his spaceship and his planet explode. He couldn't believe it the saiyan's served him loyally and yet Frieza did this. The most unbelievable thing was Nappa gave up his life for him. That was not what a normal saiyan would do exactly. He honored Nappa and his loyalty for a moment. Then he noticed he didn't know were he was going.

He quickly pushed buttons in his spaceship and... Nappa didn't send him anywhere only to fly around space aimlessly. "Idiot" Vegeta said to himself. Then again Nappa did save his life from the explosion maybe he should show the idiot more respect. He looked out the window and saw another ship, not like his though. His ship was round and had a small red round window in the front. The ship he saw was big and shaped like a cone kind of or a cylinder he thought that was an odd shape for a spaceship. He flew his ship over not caring if it was an enemy ship he just wanted to find a planet to rest on. In the ship he saw through the window was an old man with a gray mustache, and slightly blue hair that went down to the top of his ear with a 2-dimensional cat on his right shoulder.

"Hey! let me in, I need to get to some planet!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if he was being rude he was a Prince he didn't need to be nice. Besides he was tired of being in that small spaceship, it was more roomy in that old guy's ship. At first he didn't know if that guy heard him, Then his ship got pulled into the other one.

"Hey there, kiddo. How did you get in space?" He asked as caring as he could. Then he noticed Vegeta's tail and strange cloths. Vegeta wore a blue gi. He also wore white gloves with white shoe's that had a yellow tip to them. The old man wore glasses, simple jeans and a lap coat over some light blue button up shirt. "Are you some kind of alien?" he asked kind of excited he came out to space to find aliens but, found nothing until this little boy.

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder how you figured that out?" said Vegeta sarcastically rolling his eyes as his tail wiggled around his body. "Stupid, old man." he mumbled to himself, but not quiet enough because the old man had better ears than he thought.

"Hey, I ain't old or stupid." he said then added "I am the great Dr. Briefs!" Dr. Briefs said while making a pose.

"Good for you, I don't really care, but I should introduce myself. I am Prince Vegeta!" he said proudly. Then his stomach growled. "I should get something to eat, Hey got any food old man!" He said like Dr. Briefs was his slave.

"You should get some manners-" Vegeta growled at this. A Prince getting manners for a low life like him in his dreams. "but I suppose it's fine because that's probably how you get what you want on you're planet." Dr. Briefs observed smartly.

Vegeta thought 'You're damn right that's how I get what I want I'm a prince for Kami's sake'.

Then Dr. Briefs noticed he was hungry to "follow me to the food."**  
**


	2. the bad news

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:sorry, about the second chapter being a copy of the first. I was trying to figure out how to make the second. It's my first fic you know. Now on with the story.**

So Dr. Briefs and Prince Vegeta were sitting down eating dinner. For a whole 5 minutes Dr. Briefs was just starring at Vegeta, because how fast he was eating. Then Dr. Briefs got out of his trance and started to try to start a conversation. First he said "So what's you're planet like." But he got no response only a growl. Then he said "My planet is a small planet called earth" thinking that he should start the conversation off with a little push. After a few minutes he said "You shouldn't eat so much, you might choke." But he still got nothing. It seemed Vegeta was eating faster trying to show he can do what he wants. "Y'know I have a daughter about you're age." He stated not expecting Vegeta to answer.

Vegeta slowly swallowed his food and said "Good, then you have experience with kids, because I'm going to be staying with you." He didn't want to stay with Dr. Briefs, but there was good food and he couldn't stay in space or else Freeza would find him.

Dr. Briefs was in shock, Vegeta wanted to stay with him."Well, it's not that I don't want you, but don't you need to get back to you're parent, on you're planet." He said as Vegeta remembered his parents.

"First of all old man, I don't care if you want me I said I'm staying with you, second I'm not giving you a choice, and finally my parents and planet are dead." He said without much care to his parents and planet. He would never show weakness to anyone, his father taught him that. Deep down though he couldn't take his feeling's for his family and planet away. It made him sad to think he was the only saiyan left.

Dr. Briefs instantly felt bad for bringing it up. He tried to say something but Vegeta interrupted him "Say another word and I'll blast you into oblivion, you're voice is starting to annoy me and I'm trying to eat." With that Dr. Briefs finished his dinner first (of course) and prepared Vegeta's bed.  
Vegeta instantly fell asleep in his bed after dinner. 'He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping' Thought Dr. Briefs as he closed his door silently. He was walking to his room and noticed the spherical space ship Vegeta came in. "There's no way that thing can fly" Whispered Dr. Briefs to himself. Then he walked over to his room deciding to check it out some other time. When they woke up bright and early neither said anything to each other. Dr. Briefs wasn't really a morning person, but he had to wake up early to land the ship. Vegeta didn't care when he woke up, but he enjoyed the quiet and didn't disturb it.

Dr. Briefs was sipping coffee after breakfast and Vegeta was training. Then Dr. Briefs finally spoke, "We're approaching earth now, buckle up sonny" He said as he to buckled up.

"Don't you dare call me sonny again, or I WILL blast you into another dimension!" yelled Vegeta doing as he was told.

They landed right outside of capsule corp. The both walked in nonchalantly. Then this cute little 5 year old girl with blue hair and blue eyes came up and said excitedly "Daddy, daddy, you're back, I missed you so much!" as she jumped in Dr. Briefs arms. Vegeta simply thought 'This must be his daughter that he mentioned' As he starred at them in disgust at how earthlings showed affection. When Bulma noticed Vegeta starring at them she got down on her own feet and turned to Vegeta. "Who is this daddy?" Bulma said sweetly Vegeta was still starring at her Then her head turned back to him. Vegeta didn't know what she was going to do because she was glaring he was getting ready to block a blow Then she yelled "DON'T YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO STARE AT PEOPLE!" Vegeta was taken back a little by this.

Before Vegeta could respond in any way Dr. Briefs said "This is Prince Vegeta he is an alien called a saiyan." This was about all he knew about Vegeta's past. "He will be staying with us, and best of all he can start kindergarten with you." Vegeta was pissed that Dr. Briefs just decided he would go, he wasn't him. Vegeta decided to go along with it, I mean kindergarten can't be that bad if he's sending his only daughter there. Besides he had no reason not to go he got free food and house so why not do this one thing they wanted him to do. As long as this didn't stop him from training he was okay with it.

"I'm going to go train." Vegeta spoke up.

"Oh, so he speaks, does he." Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta only growled at her. Then Bulma said "Oh, so you're going to start with the silent treatment again."

"Grrrrrrr, no, you're just not even worth talking to that's all." He said then smirked at how that comment made her fume.

"Why you little-" She started then Vegeta rudely interrupted.

"You're only mad because you can't think of a come back, Maybe next time baby." He said as he smirked and walked out the door to start training as he thought 'Maybe this planet will be entertaining'

Bulma was still fuming as she watched Vegeta walk out the door. He trained until dinner and at dinner time he kept getting rude glares from Bulma. Then Dr. Briefs announced that kindergarten started tomorrow. Vegeta fell asleep in his bed in his knew room imagining what this "kindergarten" thing was.


	3. A recognized stranger

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, don't worry I'm not rushing it I just get good Idea's for it and want to write it before I forget. So, I have chapter 3 cheer me on! YAY! :D So, here it goes**

The next day everyone was in a rush, Vegeta didn't really know why to rush around. He was really confused to why everyone was in a rush. That is until Dr. Briefs said "Hurry up, Vegeta. You need to start kindergarten." Vegeta would have growled at the way he addressed him, but the whole kindergarten thing threw him off. Then his confusion was replaced with disappointment. He put on the cloths that Mrs. Briefs got him. He now wore a black shirt with a smiley face on the front, but the eyes were X's and It's tong was sticking out. Then he wore some black khaki shorts. He was a little confused that it didn't have a hole in the back for his tail, He just poked one out himself though. 'Strange earthling's must hide there tail in there pant's, but why.' Thought Vegeta curiously. Then he saw the shoe's had string on them. He looked around and stopped Bulma "Why do these shoe's have string on them?"

Bulma looked at him and said "You can't be serious." Vegeta just looked at her "You have to tie you're shoe's, Duh."

She was about to walk off, but Vegeta stopped her again. He looked kind of nervous "Ummmm, How do you uhh... tie them."

"Just let me." She said with a sigh and put his shoe's on then tied them. Vegeta was watching intently as she tied his shoe's so he didn't need help again. "And there you go." She said.

When they all finished breakfast Bulma couldn't wait for school and she said "C'mon slow poke, were gonna be late." As her parents laughed.

"Slow poke?" Said Vegeta in confusion.

"I'm not going to explain every little thing to you Y'know." As she rolled her eyes and pulled him to the car.

As they were driving Vegeta was getting impatient and said "Why can't we just fly, we'll get there faster." Everyone looked at him weird except Mrs. Briefs because she was driving and she didn't understand why everyone was looking at him weird.

"Sweety, that's because we can't fly." She said as if Vegeta's question was totally normal.

"Fly?" Bulma said with especially a lot of curiosity.

"Yes, fly what are you, stupid?" Vegeta said with a bit of an attitude. He actually enjoyed making Bulma mad though, but would never tell. "Oh, So you earthling's can't fly, huh." He said thinking 'damn, earthling's are weaker than I thought'. When Bulma and Vegeta got there they both looked towards the playground Bulma thought 'Wow, school is so much fun. I can't wait to show them how smart I am.' As for Vegeta he was thinking 'If there's this many kids here than school can't be that bad, right?'

Then as they were both imagining how school was going to be Dr. Briefs interupted there thoughts and said "You and Vegeta will be in the same class in room 105."

"Ok, daddy I'll make sure we get to the right class." Bulma said turning to Vegeta and making faces at him.

Then Dr. Briefs reached in his pocket. "Bulma Hun, here's you're lunch" he said as he handed her a capsule. Vegeta instantly thought 'You're giving her one little pill for lunch how odd.' Then Dr. Brief turned to Vegeta "I know how much you eat so here is a special lunch we prepared." He said handing him a capsule.

"Well, either you're blind or stupid because this is the same exact thing you handed her and I don't think a pill will fill me up." He said a little annoyed by the earthling's stupidity. Bulma laughed at him, Then he shot her a mean glare.

"It's inside the capsule, that's you're food. Just press this button here." He said pointing at the button on the top. "Then throw it, But you're going to need to find some where with a lot of room." Vegeta rolled his eye's and put the capsule in his pocket.

Then as Bulma and Vegeta were walking around in the playground, Bulma departed to play with a girl named Chichi. Vegeta could care less about her though. He sat down at one of the bench's and tried to calculate how many kid's were there. Then he noticed a kid with unmistakable hair hanging out with some bald kid. Vegeta could care less about the bald kid, But that other kid his hair was messy but long sticking UP from his head. Then his eyes got wide as he realized who it was. He had a tail just like his to. Vegeta kept his composure though and walked over to Him.


	4. Finally in class

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I forgot about this part for a while. I don't own DBZ or else the main character would probably be Vegeta, then turn into Gohan then Trunk so :P to you. Enjoy the story k? Hope you do.**

As Vegeta was walking over there this annoying buzz went off. He turned his head toward the building were it was coming from, but thought it was just a bug in the system or something. When he turned his head toward the boy again he was gone. Vegeta thought 'He probably wasn't even there, I am the only saiyan left, It was probably my imagination' "What the hell is that noise?" he said allowed, starting to get really annoyed from it.

Just then Bulma walked up "Don't you know anything stupid, boy?" Vegeta growled, Bulma was getting used to it though and rolled her eyes at him.

"I am the Prince of saiyans, you will respect me, girl or I swear I'll-" Just then Bulma's knew friend Chichi interrupted.

"Stop throwing fit's you two." Chichi said getting sick of them arguing. Then she faced Vegeta "I think YOU should get some manners, and that was Just the bell for us to get to class." She said with an attitude toward Vegeta.

"C'mon, lets get to class." Bulma said calmly. "Were in room 105, can you remember that Veggy-chan?" She said now making fun of him. Vegeta was growling at her a lot know, you could see the anger in his eyes. 'I better lay off of him for a while' Thought Bulma.

When they got to class everyone was already seated, but class didn't start yet luckily. The teacher looked at the three of them. The teacher was an old lady with gray hair that looked to be like 40 to 50. She said "Hello children, I am you're teacher Mrs. Marksaw-" (Just made it up) Just then Vegeta interrupted her.

"Oh, and I don't care. Just tell me were to seat, so I can ignore you tell this thing is over okay." Vegeta said rudely.

"Young man, you're going to have to be a good boy or I'll call you're parents." She said saying it as calmly as she could, she was pretty peeved. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes he didn't want to say his parent are dead to everyone. "Now as I was saying, Just find you're desk with a card that say's you're name." The three of them split up to find there desk. As Vegeta was walking he saw some pretty odd name's like Krillen, Yamcha, Zangya(It's not the same Zangya from the brolly movie), Piccolo(Yes piccolo's in it :D yay. I had to), Then he finally found his name. When he sat down he realized it had to names it said _Vegeta Saiyan._

"Why is there to names on this." Vegeta yelled to the teacher. Instantly the whole class laughed at him. He was getting sick of it "THE NEXT PERSON TO LAUGH DIES!" Vegeta yelled everyone instantly stopped laughing and started getting scared. Vegeta sat down with a smirk. Then this kid leaned over to Vegeta.

"It has two names because one is you're first name and one is you're last." The kid said in a happy go lucky voice. When Vegeta looked over he was surprised to see him. Vegeta of course kept his composure.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked questioningly.

"uh, huh? My names not Kakarot it's Goku see my name tag."

"What are you talking about? Did you bump you're head ever?"

Goku wasn't answering he was in a deep trance of thinking. After a few minutes he finally answered "I can't remember very well, But I think so?" He was holding his head and said this as if it were a question.

"Well, Kakarot let me fill you in?" Vegeta said annoyed Goku only looked at him in wonder of what he was talking about.

After Vegeta filled him in on everything Goku sat there wandering for a long time. "So that's why I'm so naturally stronger than everyone."

"Exactly." Vegeta said glad Goku was finally understanding it.

"I'm not going to destroy this planet though, I have friends here." Goku said ready to fight for his friends.

"I don't care if you do or don't, I told you our planet got destroyed. I think we should both train a lot though, because if Freeza ever finds us he WON'T think twice about killing us."

Goku shook his head in approval and watched Vegeta stare at whatever the teacher was talking about. Vegeta wasn't even really paying attention. "Vegeta, I really appreciate you telling me this and still letting the earth live in peace." Vegeta only looked at him and looked back at the teacher, "Y'know, me and Krillen were talking about this World Tournament thing. It's going to be full of all the strongest fighters on earth. Maybe me and you could enter and fight in the finals."

Vegeta smirked at this "I'll be looking forward to it, especially if it gives me a chance to squash you like the trash that you are." Goku smiled at this knowing he would enjoy and look forward to the fight with Vegeta as well. They were both pretending to pay attention to the teacher for the rest of class. Nothing really caught there attention.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it as I did write it. I know you wanted Goku and Vegeta to Talk on the playground, but I didn't see it happen that soon. I wanted to get Vegeta to think he really was the last saiyan first. Hope you like the conversation I put between the two. Please review and tell me how you like it. See you later alligator ^_^'.**


	5. PAINT FIGHT!

**Chapter 5**

So they were pretending to pay attention in class. Then they were interrupted when another one of those annoying bells went off. "What the hell is up with this school in bells?" Vegeta said. Right after Vegeta said this Goku gasped.

"You said a bad word." Goku said with an 'oooooooo' kind of tone.

"Yeah, so what wrong with that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"You're not so post to cuss, You're only a kid."

"Damn, these earthling's made up lot's of crazy rules didn't they?"

"Huuuuh, You cussed again, you better not let the teacher catch you." Vegeta only rolled his eye's then gave Goku a look that said 'You really think I care'.

Then the teacher said something that finally caught the two saiyans attention. "Alright, class lunch time, everyone line up." immediately after Mrs. Marksaw said this the two saiyans ran to the door at lightning speed and lined up. Mrs. Marksaw was surprised by there speed 'They should be in track' she thought to herself jokingly.

When they got to the lunch room Goku took out his giant bag of food. Vegeta took out his capsule, but he forgot how to use it. Then he went over to Bulma to ask her how to use it.

Bulma said "What did you're puny brain forget how to use you're capsule, Veggy-chan" she knew calling him by that would make him mad.

"No, I actually came over so you wouldn't be lonely. You obviously lost you're friend and no longer have any. Also why would anyone want to be friends with an ugly, stupid girl like you." He finished off with a smirk. Then Goku and Krillen came up.

"Hey, there Ms.- are you a friend of Vegeta? I'm Goku and that's Krillen." Goku said smiling.

"Sort of." Bulma said with an attitude.

"Well, any friend of Vegeta is a friend of mine. Can we sit with you?" He said as he grabbed a seat and started chopping on the lunch he brought.

"Sure, I guess." Bulma said quietly.

Then Krillen said "Thank you, by the way whats you're name?"

"Yeah, wha yur nom.(Yeah whats you're name)" Goku said with food in his mouth.

"Bulma."She answered then turned back to Vegeta "Now what were you saying about no one wanting to be friends with me."

"errrrrrrr," He growled.

Then Chichi walked up "Hey, Goku." She said while blushing.

Goku swallowed his food so Chichi would understand him "hey, Chichi why is you're face turning red he said concerned. Chichi face only getting redder.

Then Bulma was taking out her capsule and Vegeta started looking closely. She pressed the button on the top and put it on the table then backed away, a little. Then all of a sudden a lunch box of food appeared.

Vegeta thought 'okay, I remember. I need to find somewhere with a lot of space.' Then he looked around the room and found a place with a lot of space. He pressed the button and threw it. Then a tent of food appeared, everyone turned to look. Goku, who just finished his food turned his head and started drooling. Vegeta just ignored it and started eating.

When Vegeta ate 3/4's of the food Goku walked up and said "Can I have just a little bit of food, not a lot cause I already wasted all my money on some food, I only need a little more to fill up."

Vegeta said "Sure." with a smile then threw Goku a chicken leg, which is like a crumb to a saiyan.

"What, this is only a crumb." Goku said complainingly.

"Take it or leave it."

Goku, ate what he got then went to ask Chichi for a little bit of her food.

_'ring ring ring' _rang the school bell again. Vegeta and Goku had finally finished there food.

Then they walk to class all together. They all sat down at the same time to. Piccolo was already there meditating. "Why is the Namekian in class?" Vegeta questioned.

"Why do you care? Are you scared of me to?" Piccolo asked angrily because he distracted him from meditating.

"Why should I be scared of a green freak like you, I am one of the strongest race in the universe and the Prince, If anyone should be scared it's you." Piccolo growled and was about to say something back.

Then Goku interrupted "Yeah, and I'm the other saiyan." He said cheerfully. Vegeta and Piccolo gave him a look that read 'why do we need to know right know.' "What I don't want to be left out." Piccolo and Vegeta shook there heads in disbelief. "Wow, you guy's seem like you could be best friends." Goku stated happily.

"You think we could be best friends!" The both yelled in unison. Then they both looked at each other and blinked. Then they started fighting.

"C'mon, guy's break it up." begged Goku automatically trying to be the peace bringer. Then Goku snapped his fingers "I GOT IT!" He yelled to get there attention. Sadly when Goku yelled it made them stop fighting, but the teacher had walked in right there.

"Young man, I don't want you yelling like that again understood." Mrs. Marksaw said warningly.

"Yeah, but-" Goku started.

"No buts, young man you can't yell like that." Then Goku started laughing "Whats so funny." She asked.

"You said no butts." Goku said now laughing harder.

"That's it I'm going to call you're parents." She said angrily.

"Oh, c'mon not my Grandpa." He begged. The teacher walked off and wrote down his name on a piece of paper.

"Now time for painting." She said passing out painting papers. "Get up and get you're paint now, If you can without making problems." She said looking at the two saiyans. They all walked over to get some paint. Piccolo picked green, Goku picked orange, Krillen picked yellow, Yamcha picked black, 18 also picked yellow, 17 picked black, and everyone else in the class picked a color. There was only pink and blue left. Then Vegeta and Bulma both grabbed the last blue. Bulma was holding it by the cap.

"Give it stupid girl"Vegeta said.

"No!, you give it!" Bulma argued.

"you."

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"Vegeta yelled, then the Cap came off and all the blue paint spilled on Bulma.

"Ugh, stupid boy, this is all you're fault!" Vegeta was cracking up though. Then Bulma got mad and threw the last bottle of pink paint on Vegeta.

"Stupid, take this!" he said as he took some random kids paint and threw it at her. Then the whole class was having a paint fight.

Then the teacher yelled "THATS IT I'M CALLING ALL OF YOUR PARENT'S!" Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and went to there desks, except Vegeta.

"I DONT HAVE ANY PARENTS, YOU OLD BAG!" He yelled at the same volume she did.

"Well then I'll call you're guardian and now you also have to go to the principal's office." She said and gave him a note. Everyone made an 'ooooooooo' sound.

"Where's this principal person?" Vegeta asked boardly.

"I'll take him." Bulma said raising her hand and The teacher shook her head in approval. Then the teacher started going on about something about manners. As they were walking to the principal's office Bulma said "You're gonna be in big trouble from my parent's." Vegeta only rolled his eye's. Then they were both quiet the rest of the way there. When they got there Bulma said "Good luck." vegeta then thought 'This guy must be strong or something, Bulma was scared even getting close to the door.' Vegeta took a deep breath and went inside.

**A/N: hope you like this chapter it was longer so be happy, like me ^-^. anyway, R&R k? Thank you to everyone who has. Yay.**


	6. PE and the consequences

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: hi, people you get to find out who the principal is. Are you excited, you better be? Oh, yeah and I... don't...o-o-own...DBZ -,_- waaaaaaaa. Oh well, we can't have everything you want right ^_^' anyway on with the story.**

So when Vegeta walked in the room it seemed all dark and gloomy. Then the light turned on and there was an old man with a turtle shell on his back at the desk.

"So, I've heard you've been causing trouble, Vegeta." The principal said.

"So, YOU'RE the principal everyone was 'ooooooing' about" Vegeta said.

"Oh, please just call me," Then he said dramatically, "Master Roshi!" He said while jumping to his feet and giving a big toothy grin and holding out the piece sign with his fingers.

"Like I care."

"Hmmmm, you're teacher told me you had an attitude." he said while taking his seat again. "Take a seat right in front of me," then he looked at a piece of paper "Vegeta Saiyan"

"So what are you going to do with me." He said expecting anything.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you, you are going to sit there and do nothing though."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So this is what the girl said 'good luck' for"

Roshi just started going through pages on his desk, then he got out a picture of Vegeta's teacher and started goggling it, "Disgusting" Vegeta said out loud. Then Master Roshi turned on a work out video and was watching closely at the girls "Uhhhhhh, even more disgusting." He said again.

After the video was over Master Roshi got up saying how good of a workout that was, then he saw Vegeta, "Oh, you're still here. Go back to you're class, there probably on the field know for PE."

"Great." Vegeta said sarcastically. He walked out and made his way to the field with his class.

"Hey, Vegeta. Just in time were gonna play soft ball or football the teachers letting us choose, we just have to do our warm ups." Goku announced cheerfully.

They all finished there warmups then the teacher said "First you have to run or walk around the field 2 times." All the boy's and 18 lined up instantly. "Ready...Set...GO!" Yelled the teacher. Goku and Vegeta were in front of course and they were at par with each other not wanting the other to win. Next was 18 and 17 being completely at par except 18 was a teeny bit further. Then it was Krillen trying to catch up to 18 and Tien and Yamcha racing together. Launch was right behind Tien chasing him. Then all the other kids were going pretty slow compared to them.

After they were done running they were all gasping for breath except the girls besides 18. Then the teacher said "Ok, you can only play football as long as there's no tackling got it." she said. Everyone went awwwwww and shook there heads okay. Then Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, 18, 17, Piccolo, and some other kid's went to play football. All the other girls went for soft ball and Yamcha, Tien, and Launch went to go for softball.

"Haha, you think you can play football." Vegeta said making fun of 18.

"You really think you're all that special." 18 said right back, "It won't be to hard to surpass you, saiyan."

"Huh, how'd you know I was a saiyan, I never told you?" Vegeta asked wondering.

"Well, it's kind of obvious with the tail and everything" she said obviously, "Besides I'm one of Dr. Gero's advanced experiment's, so I'm an android and am programed to be smart and know about all those other low class races," Vegeta looked shocked and confused at the same time, then after a few minutes 18 just said, "Let's just play football dummy."

Then the teacher came to sort out the football players "Alright, The two captains will be you and you." she said pointing to Vegeta and Goku. "Now pick you're team members."

"I pick 17." vegeta said.

"I pick 18." Goku said with a smile.

"haha, you have a girl."

"Hey, girls can be strong."

"No, they can't that's why there girls."

"Both of you shut up and pick you're team." The teacher said getting a head ache from them.

"Okay, I pick Piccolo." Vegeta said.

"I pick Krillen." Goku said.

"I pick Drake." Vegeta said there were only the weak earthling left.

"I pick John."

"I pick Jake."

After they picked there teams they both got on one side of the field. "Kakarot, you're on the wrong side of the field." Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"Oh, right, whoops." He said running back to his side of the field.

Then they kept playing until the bell rang again _'ring ring ring' _Vegeta and Goku were argueing on which team won and Tien and Yamcha were also argueing about which team won. Then Goku left with his Grandpa and Chichi left with her dad and Krillen left, and Piccolo was the first one to leave. Now there were only Vegeta and Bulma waiting together.

"So, Vegeta, how was school." Bulma asked sweetly.

"Why do you care, besides you were there, so, what do you think?" Vegeta said rudely.

"I can't believe you some times Vegeta I'm trying to start a nice conversation, but you still have to be rude."

"Well, it's not my fault you're annoying." Vegeta said.

"Just shut up and stop talking to me."

"Don't tell me to shut up I'-" Vegeta began but Bulma interrupted in a mocking his voice.

"_I'm the Prince of all saiyans show me respect dopey dopey doh._"

"Just shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

Then Dr. Briefs and Bunny Briefs pulled up to pick them up. When they were all buckled up Dr. Briefs said "I am very ashamed of you Bulma you're first day and you get called for starting a paint fight." Dr. Briefs sounded ashamed to, "Vegeta I expected more from you constantly getting in trouble and then getting sent to the principal's office. You to kid's are grounded no TV and no training."

"WHAT!, I have to train I'm going to enter the world tournament and I need training to beat Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled in objection.

"Well, you should have thought about that shouldn't you." Dr. Briefs said. Bulma kept making funny faces at Vegeta and taunting him the whole way home.

As soon as they got home Vegeta started training. "What did I say young man?" Asked Dr. Briefs accusingly.

"Training what does it look like." Vegeta said. Then Dr. Briefs grabbed him and carried him to his room 'Kami, what do I do. I can't kill him because then who's gonna take care of me. Dammit, I'm stuck, if I hurt him he'll send me away. For Kami's sake.' thought Vegeta.

"I hope you learn you're lesson and then maybe tomorrow you can train." Dr. Briefs said.

As soon as Dr. Briefs left the room Vegeta started mumbling cuss words under his breath.

**A/N: I know you guy's probably hate me for letting Vegeta get in trouble, but that's how I saw it and if you don't like it, to bad. I just couldn't see Vegeta destroying the life of someone who takes care of him when he's only a kid. So please R&R. **


	7. Getting close to the real fights

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry, for the longer wait. I was getting in touch with some friends, and I'm getting help from The Albino Black Sheep. I would like to thank him for his help. *cheers* YAY! now on with the story.**

Vegeta was waiting in his room; he had decided to be the best little boy he could so that he could train and prepare to squash Kakarot like the bug that he was. "Time for dinner!" yelled Dr. Briefs from down stairs to Bulma and him. _'here's my chance'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

While they were downstairs they all started to eat. Vegeta was actually eating neatly; still fast, but neatly. When they were all done eating Vegeta grabbed everyone's dishes, including Bulma's. He then said very nicely, "I will do the dishes for you."

Bunny Briefs giggled and said, "Bulma, I wish you would learn lessons like he would."

Bulma then started to get very jealous, "Let me do the dishes for my parents, Vegeta!"

"Well, okay. It is you're house I shouldn't argue," Vegeta said, trying to sound sad that he couldn't help.

Bulma looked like she felt victorious. Then, she realized what she did and turned around to argue with Vegeta, however, he was already up stairs out of her sight. She then began the dishes while being very upset. She stomped upstairs to Vegeta's room after she was done with the dishes. When she went up, she saw him saw him up there training.

"Hey, didn't my daddy say you couldn't train?" Bulma asked.

While Vegeta was still doing push-ups, he said, "Yeah, but after I helped him with one of his inventions, he said I could."

"Oh, is that right Vegeta?" she said very daringly, "DADDY!" she yelled.

Dr. Briefs instantly ran up to Vegeta's room, "What is it sweety?" he asked.

"Daddy, Vegeta's training." the young girl said, "You said that we were grounded." Bulma said, instantly turning sweet. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and kept doing his push-ups.

"That's okay dear; I told him he's not in trouble any more." the scientist said. Bulma's jaw dropped in shock, but Dr. Briefs began to speak again, "Don't worry dear, you're not grounded any more either."

Bulma was instantly happy again, "Thanks Daddy," she said and ran of to her room to call Chichi and play with toy's.

"Girls," Vegeta muttered under his breath, "can't live with them."

"Tell me about it," said Dr. Briefs as he walked out Vegeta's door and closed it. Vegeta then continued his training.

_~At the tournament~_

Vegeta signed up and saw all the weird looking people there. He saw this werewolf looking guy, and some dog-people too. He noticed one tail he would never forget, so he walked in the direction the tail was. Goku was talking with Bulma, Chichi, 18, Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien. 17 was entering the tournament, but he never became good friends with any of them.

Soon, Goku noticed Vegeta walking towards them. He shouted, "Glad you could make it, Vegeta." Goku gave a big smile, "I'll see you in the finals. I hope you're signed up; they're about to close."

"Of course I signed up, you dope." Vegeta said in his normal 'I'm-too-good-for-you' manner.

"Don't be mean to my Goku, Vegeta!" Chichi yelled warningly.

"Uh, I almost forgot; after the tournament me and Chichi have to go to this date thing." Goku said then leaned into Goku and added, "I think it has something to do with food, so I'm game."

Everyone except Goku fell over anime style. They soon got up, ignoring anymore of Goku's idiotic remarks. "So, when do the Preliminaries start?" Krillen asked.

Then Bulma answered, "In about 30 minutes. I'm gonna go back and sit down with my parent's." she said, starting to walk away, "come on, Chi, you're dad's with my parent's."

"Okay." Chichi said, starting to walk with Bulma.

"Good luck, guys." Chichi and Bulma said in unison.

_We're sorry to interrupt this program, but we have a very important announcement-question... thing... Do you like this story? Tell us by reviewing! Thank you for your time, now on with the show._

All of them went to get a bite to eat before the fight's started. Goku and Vegeta instantly started stuffing their faces; everyone was staring at them in shock and disgust. Afterward, they went to start the Preliminaries.

Goku and Vegeta looked really exited, while everyone else looked kind of nervous.

**(A/N: Sorry, I don't want to go through the preliminary fight's they all ended easily for Goku and everyone.)** After the Preliminaries, the matches ended up Vegeta vs. Yamcha, 18 vs. Krillen, Goku vs. 17, Then Piccolo vs. Tien.

The announcer spoke, "To our surprise all of our contestants this year are all children at the age of 5!" he said excitedly, and yet, very surprised, "Here they are now... Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Piccolo, 17, and Tien shinhan!" he said as each of them came out on to the stage.

"Wow, there sure is a lot of people watching." Goku said as the announcer was giving information about each of them.

"Don't tell me you're scared." said a smirking Vegeta mockingly.

"Of course not, but still I didn't expect so many people." Goku said. Vegeta only 'humphed', and turned is attention back to the announcer.

"Then we have Goku, who was taught martial arts by his grandpa—awww isn't that cute-he is also a saiyan from earth." the announcer said that last part in confusion and skipped to Vegeta, "Then last but certainly not least, we have Vegeta; the prince of all saiyans." he said with even more confusion. He quickly shook out of it though, "Now we will begin with the first round Vegeta versus Yamcha." the announcer yelled out to the crowd. All of the little fighters scurried off the stage except Vegeta and Yamcha, who got in there stances.

**A/N:hahahaha I'm so evil making you wait till the next chapter to see the fights hahaha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you liked the writing of this chapter better, thank The Albino Black Sheep, He helped a lot. Clap for Albino! Thanks.**


	8. The preliminaries

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: So I loved all of you're reviews and I'm not exactly sure how to do the fight scene, but I promise I'll do my best wish me luck.**

Vegeta and Yamcha got in there stances in the crowd Bulma shouted "Beat his butt, Yamcha. He's a jerk."

Vegeta smirked and said "That girl actually believes I can lose to a weakling human like you. Sorry, but I'm going to have to prove that I can't lose, I'll show off my power."

Yamcha smirked back, "yeah, well then I'll show off my true power too, even though I probably won't need to use all my strength." This ticked vegeta off.

"don't underestimate my power, weakling." Vegeta said angrily.

Then the referee interrupted there little bickering, "you two be careful," he said in a childish way, Vegeta rolled his eyes then kept his eyes on Yamcha, "Ready... Set... GO!" he said. Yamcha instantly charged up and Vegeta easily enough dodged it the swung a punch right in Yamcha's face, "oooo, that must have hurt." The referee said, with much enthusiasm. Then Yamcha fell to the ground holding his face in pain.

"You giving up already, little baby." Vegeta said mockingly.

"Vegeta, is know taunting his opponent." the referee said.

"oh, really no one would have guessed that sher-" While vegeta was talking Yamcha saw an opening and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Then, Yamcha pinned him down.

"give up vegeta, you can't win." Yamcha said.

"maybe you're right maybe I shou-" then Vegeta quickly punched yamcha in the stomach and yelled "NOT!" yamcha was clutching his stomach in pain and almost fell out of the ring. Then Vegeta caught his arm and Yamcha looked at Vegeta in surprise, "You really think after causing me pain I'm gonna let you off so easy." Vegeta said fiercely.

"You can't kill people in the tournament though." Yamcha said while shaking.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to kill you." He said even more evilly as his smirk grew across his face. Then Vegeta threw Yamcha back on the stage and then jumped up and landed on his leg, therefore breaking it.

"I never thought a fight with children could lead to this!" the referee said, "I am stepping in, this fight is over, Vegeta wins." Vegeta only smirked down at the kid in pain and walked off. Then the ambulance came and took Yamcha. When Vegeta walked in the building Goku was glaring at him, Krillen was scared of him, Tien looked mad, Piccolo just looked surprised, 17 and 18 just didn't care though.

"what?" Vegeta yelled getting mad about everyone staring at him, everyone looked away except Goku.

"You didn't have to break his leg." Goku said still mad.

"How did you know it was broken?" Vegeta asked.

"oh, please Vegeta. We could hear the crack and screams of pain from a mile away." Goku said even more mad at his saiyan comrade.

"oh, well. He underestimated me so he deserved it." Vegeta said.

"he didn't deserve it Vegeta, just because you're stronger doesn't mean you can abuse you're power!" Goku yelled.

Oh, doesn't it." Vegeta said back with a smirk. Know Goku was fuming mad.

"Now it's 18 vs Krillen" the referee said loudly so everyone could hear it.

18 went up to the stage not even bothering getting in a stance. Then Krillen got in a stance while shaking nervously. 'man, what do I do if I lose people will make fun of me for losing to a girl, but if I win people will get mad at me for hitting a girl, awww, man' Krillen thought. "Alright, Ready... Set... Fight!" the referee said as 18 put her hand up in defense.

"uhhhh, uhhh, uh, I... I... I give... I GIVE UP!" Krillen said nervously. 18 rolled her eyes and walked off the stage to her brother, 17.

"Krillen, why did you give up?" Goku said in wonder.

"because Goku haven't you ever heard of the law don't hit girls." Krillen said to he's best friend. "besides I kinda want to stay on her good side, she is really strong."

"She doesn't look strong to me Krillen." Goku said while looking towards 18.

"One time at school..." Krillen began.

_~Flash back~_

"_Hey, do you want to come over to my house some time." Krillen asked nervously to 18. 18 just looked at him, "We could play."_

_18 raised an eyebrow at him, "what do you mean by play."_

"_I don't know just play around,"Krillen said rubbing his head, while blushing._

"_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO __PLAY AROUND__ WITH A BALD SHRIMP LIKE YOU!" she yelled while punching him over the fence. 'the nerve of that guy.' 18 thought._

_~end flashback~_

"oohhhhhhhh..." Goku said looking at 18 again.

"Now its time for Goku vs 17!" the referee yelled so everyone could hear. Goku went up excitedly getting in his position. 17 just went up and chuckled at Goku's enthusiasm. "Ready... Set... Fight!" he yelled. 'I better not use ALL my strength' Goku thought to himself. Then 17 started to throw punches and Goku thought, "maybe I should use all my strength' as he dodged the blows, The whole way through Chichi was yelling stuff like, "Get him Goku you can do it." Goku then stopped and grabbed both of 17's hands and then swung on 17's arms and kicked him in the stomach. 17 then went flying out of the ring.

Then Goku said worriedly,"I should have used less strength."

"and Goku is the winner!" the referee quickly said and then took out his phone to call another ambulance.

Then 17 got up and said "I'm fine, I'm going home to train for next time goku." Goku only smiled and waved goodbye as 17 flew off.

The referee's mouth was agape then quickly shook out of it and said "Now last but not least it's time for, Piccolo vs Tien shinhan!"

Piccolo and Tien went up and both got in there stances. All three of Tiens eyes were focased on Piccolo. "Ready... Set... Fight!" He yelled then Tien and Piccolo went in the air and started colliding into each other.

"I wonder how they do that flying thing." Goku said out loud.

"You mean you don't know how to fly?" Vegeta said like Goku was stupid.

"No, how do you fly?" Goku asked.

"Fine, I'll teach you how to fly only because I want our fight to be interesting..." Vegeta said, then began to teach Goku about energy and flying.

Then when Goku finally figured it out he heard the referee say, "and Piccolo is the winner." when piccolo came in Goku said from in the air, "congratulations, Piccolo."

"Goku why don't you get down?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I forgot how to."

"Just do the opposite you did to get in the air." Vegeta said.

"okay." Goku said dumbly, then Goku crashed down on the floor. Piccolo and Vegeta instantly started cracking up, "Hey, it's not funny guy's." Goku said getting up.

"Yes, it is." Piccolo and Vegeta said in unison.

"I knew you guy's could be come good friends." Goku said still mad that they laughed at him.

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other then Vegeta said, "Well, at least we're not hurting ourselves." They both started cracking up again.

Goku just looked mad.

**A/N: tell me what you think okay. Are you happy this story was longer :D. Okay, so I guesse I should stop talking know. I don't really know what to say any more. I know I love my fans!**


	9. Very close to the finals and food fight

**chapter 9:**

A/N: okay people I got a review that said my side comments were anoying T_T. So I'm not gonna do anymore side comments in the story. The side comments made him give me three stars, so with no side comments that could give me 4 or 5 stars. Right... right... I'm not right am I.

Goku was getting really mad at piccolo and Vegeta making fun of him. Then the announcer said excitedly "Know it's time for the semifinal match, after this it will be the final match determining who will be the CHAMPION!" he said that last part a little to dramatically. "Vegeta and 18 come up here and get ready for you're next exciting match."

"good luck, Vegeta" Goku said excitedly.

"I won't need it to beat a girl." Vegeta said cockily.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Goku said imitating his grandpa's voice, "that's what my granpa always says,"

"shutup," piccolo said getting annoyed with goku's voice.

"nicley said," Vegeta said, glad he's not the only one who thinks kakarot a.k.a goku is annoying. Then Vegeta went to the stage were 18 was waiting for the fight to start.

"You better not give up like baldy did." 18 said getting ready for the fight.

"in you're dreams." Vegeta said plainly.

"Ready... Set... Fight!" The referee yelled. Vegeta took a swing at 18, 18 dodged easily and kicked Vegeta in the face.

"I guess you're better than I thought," Vegeta said, while giving his face one quick rub. "TAKE THIS!" Vegeta yelled and connected a sharp punch back at 18, then kneed her in the stomach. "Give up yet." Vegeta said mockingly.

"in you're dreams." she said mocking him from earlyer. Then 18 tripped him, making him hit the ground hard. She punched him in the face a few times and then Vegeta swung his foot up and kicked her. Then he grabbed her by her hair and swung her around and threw her out of the ring. "You got luckly," 18 said and then flew off to go train. Vegeta quitly mocked her to himself.

"And Vegeta is the winner!" the referee yelled to the crowd, Then the crowd went wild.

"I think they noticed, captain obvious," Then Vegeta went in the building.

"Now, time for the fight Goku vs Piccolo!" The referee said excitedly. Goku quickly ran up to the stage, as piccolo quitly walked to the stage to face his opponent.

"don't disappoint me piccolo." Goku said more exitedly then the referee.

"I should be the one telling you that." piccolo commented back. You could see a happy look still on goku's face as he got focased on the fight. 'you better not lose kakarot.' Vegeta thought as he watched the fight.

"Ready... set... fight!" the referee said loudly. Goku and Piccolo instantly started colliding into eachother, "my word, there moving so fast I can't even see them," the referee spoke into the microphone in surprise. Vegeta watched closley and saw every punch and kick collide. everyone else was sitting there trying to find were the kids were. Than piccolo and Goku got back in view and they were both standing on the stage gasping for breath. Then you could see a smile creep on goku's face.

"You were right, Piccolo. You are one good martial artist." Then Goku's smile got wider, "But can you keep up with this." Goku said and did the afterimage technique, all around piccolo.

Piccolo only smirked, then closed his eyes to search for Goku's ki. "oh my, it appears there are 6 goku's." The referee said in shock and tried to find the real Goku himself. 'nice, he's better than I thought' thoughtVegeta in surprise. Then piccolo punched one of the afterimage all the other's disappeared and the one that Piccolo punched was revealed as Goku gouring in pain.

Then Goku said "nice, but can you keep up with one of my grandpa's technique," Then Goku hands went to the side of his hip and said, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me...," Then Piccolo shot a blast at goku and goku appeared right in front of Piccolo, then Goku shouted, "HAAAAAAA" and a blast came out of his hand's, Piccolo dodged it, but fell out of the ring. Then Goku struggled to change the direction into the sky, but luckyily he succeeded and the kamehameha didn't hurt anyone.

"Goku is the winner!" The referee said then added, "Now we will have a short lunch break." THe referee said then left to get some lunch.

"Were did you learn that?" Vegeta asked when Goku came in, for lunch.

"I never did learn it, but I saw my grandpa do it once." Goku said, simply.

"Then how did you know you could do it?" Vegeta asked in wonder.

"I didn't, but I really wanted to try it, it look's cool, don't it!" Goku said loudly. everyone in the building in earshot fell down anime style.

"Don't say another idiotic word, lets go it lunch." Vegeta said, Goku shrugged his shoulders and then walked over to eat lunch.

Everyone was sitting down eating together even the girls. None of them were really eating, except for Vegeta and Goku. Everyone else were just staring at them with there mouths agape. "gosh, do saiyan have bottomless pits for stomachs or something." krillen said to no one in particuliar.

"are you gonna eat this, Vegeta?" Goku said, and ate his pork.

"Kakarot, I was saving that for last." Vegeta said in a little bit of a whiny voice, Then he ate one of Goku's chicken legs.

"Hey, was saving that for the end." Goku yelled at Vegeta.

Then Vegeta picked up a snail from the ground and said, "Then eat this." And shoved the snail in his mouth.

Goku quickly spit it out, "eeeewwwwww, yucky." Then he threw pudding in Vegeta's face, "that's what you get." Then before you could say food fight, it had already started.

A/N: how was that? better, please R&R. please... pretty please... with sugar lumps on top... and... cake o_O. anyway off of that subject, look forward to the finals, yay! *throw confetti in the air* hip hip hurray!


	10. what you've all been waiting for

**Chapter 10:**

As they were having there food fight, the referee came in and yelled, "Everyone stop!" just to get there attention, when everyone stopped he said, "The final match is starting now, lunch is over." They all walked out of the eating room. Vegeta and Goku went to the stage and got ready for there fight. Everyone else took a seat with there parents or whatever. The referee yelled to the crowd, "Now it's the match you've all been waiting for... The final match determining who the champion will be is now!" he yelled dramatically. The whole crowd started yelling exitedly, Some even picked teams and yelled out the name of the kid they think will win. "READY..." Vegeta and Goku finished there stretches and got in there stances, "SET..." The two boys kept a close eye on eachother, "FIGHT..." They were both still standing there glaring at eachother, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Bulma and Chichi got impatiant and they shouted in unison, "C'mon, fight already."

In that instant they both charged at eachother, Vegeta threw a fast punch, but Goku blocked it. Then Goku flew in the air and threw a blast down to get Vegeta to fly up, Vegeta fell for it and flew up into the sky, then Goku quickly charged at him and punched him in the face. Vegeta quickly got over it and kicked Goku in the jaw. Goku fell onto the stage hard, Then Goku got up and did the afterimage. Vegeta not able to sense didn't know which was the real him. Goku instantly appeared above Vegeta's head, and hit Vegeta in the head. Vegeta went crashing down onto the stage. Vegeta quickly got up though, he instantly started throwing ki blasts at Goku, THen when his guard was down, he went up and started punching him nonstop. Then Goku blocked one, and they started sharing many punches into eachother. They finally stopped on the stage and were both bloodied up. The whole crowd was surprised by how strong they to kindergardener's were. "Would one of you like to give up?" The referee asked with concern in his voice.

"Not a chance, I'm never giving up." Vegeta stated.

"Well, good. I'm never giving up either." Goku said happily even though he was bloodied up.

The referee looked surprise by there comments. Vegeta started getting ready for the galic gun, when Goku noticed this he got ready for the kamehameha wave. The whole crowd including the referee were staring at the balls of energy being collected in there hands. Niether of them put enough energy to destroy the earth of course. 1 because they didn't have that much energy left, and 2 niether of them wants to destroy the planet there living on. They both shot it at eachother and there energy's collided into eachother. They both struggled hard to push the energy in the opposite way.

"I won't lose to you!" Goku shouted loudly.

"Yeah, well I'm not losing to low class trash like you." Vegeta yelled. They both pushed as hard as they possibly could.

Goku's energy just pushed over to Vegeta and it hit Vegeta out of the ring and knocked him out. Goku pushed the rest of his Kamehameha upword so that it wouldn't hurt the people. then the referee shouted loudly, "THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING FIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN, FOLKS. OUR WINNER IS THE YOUNG GOKU SON!" Just in that minute Goku fainted and hit the ground hard. Grandpa Gohan picked up Goku and took him home while Dr. Briefs picked up Vegeta gently and took him home.

Both Vegeta and Goku were knocked out cold for a week. When Goku woke up, he was in his bed with his Grandpa praying that he would be ok, "Don't worry I'm fine Grandpa." Goku said weakly.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Gohan said and gave Goku the biggest hug he could ever give.

"Ow, Grandpa. I'm not THAT fine yet." Goku said, while laughing.

"Well, than you stay here and rest. I'd bet you're hungry after being knocked out for a week." Gohan said in a laughining tone.

"You be-" Goku started and then cut himself off, "I WAS SO POST TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE DATE THINGS AFTER THE TOURNAMENT!" Goku yeled worridly.

"Oh, don't worry Goku. She comes by to visit every day she's not mad at you, but she was worried." Gohan said then added, "She even stopped by and dropped of candy and flowers for you." He said while handing it to him.

"Oh boy, candy!" Goku yelled and grabbed it and instantly started eating it. Goku didn't even care about the flowers.

_~meanwhile~_

When Vegeta woke up he was in a hospital bed with his new _family _sitting in there. "Were am I?" asked Vegeta.

"You're in the hospital." Bulma said.

"You're wounds are healing quit fast, you should be able to leave soon though." Dr. Briefs added.

"did I win, kakarot?" Vegeta asked, hoping that the answer would be him.

"Well, if by kakarot you mean Goku. Then, no you did not beat him, so" Bulma said then started sticking her toug out at him. "ha ha" Bulma said mockingly.

"Just shut up stupid girl, next time I'll embarrass him so bad that he won't want anyone to even look at him ever." Vegeta said, now laughing a diabolic laugh. Bulma got freaked out by this, her mom was just sitting there smiling, her dad was just sitting there letting him say what he wants.

**A/N: So how did you like the fight seen? Did you like the after the fight seens to? See I didn't forget about Goku's date afterwards, it just didn't happen this time. So... yeah. See ya I guesse. oh yeah, and R&R. PLEASE!**


	11. Whats Halloween?

**chapter 11:**

**A/N: So, I don't know what to put after that tournament, so ummmmmm... I'm gonna skip to the day before Halloween, k? So, yeah enjoy :D. **

Vegeta got up for another one of those kindergarten things. He quickly took a shower and put on a blue shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans. They drove to school, except for some reason everyone was talking about a Halloweenthing. Vegeta went over to Goku, they became quit good friend even though Vegeta would never addmit it.

"Kakarot, what's this Halloween thing." vegeta asked curiously.

"you mean you don't know?" Goku asked like Vegeta was stupid.

"shutup, and tell me what it is, idiot!" Vegeta said demandingly.

"okay, well Halloween is... ummmmm..." Goku said stupidly then admitted, "I don't know what it is." Goku said, while laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"errrrrrrrrrr" Vegeta growled.

"Halloween is a holiday, were young children, that's us, dress up as a fictional character, like in stories, and go from house to house and say 'trick or treat' then the people give us candy." Krillen explained, acting like he was muture.

"well, I'm gonna start right now!" Goku said exitedly.

"Well, you can't start untill tomarrow night and after that you have to wait a whole year after that." Krillen stated.

"awwwwwwww" Goku said, then the bell rang. and the three boys went to class.

When they got in class the teacher said, "Now since tomarrows Halloween, were going to go around the class and say who were gonna be." She said then added, "Piccolo, who are you going to be?"

"I'm not going." He stated plainly.

Before the teacher could say anything Goku interrupted, "why wouldn't you want to go, you get to have free candy?"

"I don't like candy." He answered.

Goku made a dramatic gasp, "how could you not like candy?"

Before Piccolo could say anything or do anything the teacher said, "Thats none of you're buisness Goku. Now the next person, who are you gonna be."

"I'm gonna be a pirate." said Jonathon, Goku made an 'oooooooo' sound.

"I'm gonna be a bandit." said Yamcha, Goku made an 'awwwwww' sound.

"I'm gonna be a princess." said Chichi, Goku clapped loudly.

"I'm gonna be a fairy." said Bulma, Goku made an 'ewwwwww' sound.

"I'm gonna be a female knight." 18 said, Goku made a dramatic gasping sound.

"I'm gonna be a strong martial artists." Krillen said, Goku made a sad 'awwwwwww' sound.

"I'm gonna be a sailor." Tien said, Goku made an 'oooooooo' sound.

"I'm gonnabe a sailor too." Choutzu said, Goku yawned bordly.

Everyone else gave normal TV show characters to be like peter pan and Harry Potter. Then everyone was waiting and starring at Goku. "Gosh, whoevers next say something." Goku said bordly. Everyone fell down anime style.

"IT'S YOU'RE TURN YOU DOPE!" everyone yelled at Goku besides the teacher, Goku fell over because of the volume.

"okay okay," Goku said, "I'll be a hmmmmmmmmm..." Goku stayed there for five minutes straight, "I'll be one of those cheer leader things the older kids were talking about." Everyone instantly fell over exept Vegeta because he didn't know what a cheer leader was either.

"Goku, sweety. cheer leaders are girls who dance and sing a catchy song." Chichi said sweetly, but made sure she said it in a way he understood. what Chichi and the whole class didn't know was she explained it to Vegeta to.

"Oh, fine. I'll just be a male knight." Goku said a little sad he couldn't be a cheer leader.

Then it got to Vegeta, "I'll be an earthling." Vegeta said plainly.

"hun, you are an earthling." Mrs. Marksaw said very confused.

Vegeta breathed in, "fine then I'll be a saiyan."

Then Bulma whispered to him, "Just pick something they know about okay."

"I don't know what you guy's know about and don't know about." Vegeta argued.

"His gonna be a vampire." Bulma answered for Vegeta.

"Whats a Vampire?" Vegeta whispered questioningly.

"I'll explain at home." Bulma whispered back.

When they got home Bulma got her costume to wear at school tomorrow. Then she went to Vegeta's room, "Okay vegeta, lets get you're Vampire costume ready." Bulma sighed.

"Okay." Vegeta said confused.

"alright, Vampires are thing that have sharp fangs and drink peoples blood." Bulma explained then added, "The normally wear black or red so which color do you want?"

"cool, I like black." Vegeta answered.

"good, Now I believe we can whip something up."

"alright." Vegeta said, he was exited to see hoe he would look if he was a Vampire. Bulma was about to walk out the door, then Vegeta said, "were are you going?"

"I'm going to the store with my dad to get you're costume, duh." Bulma stated.

When Bulma got back she came in the room holding the vampire makeup and the fangs and a black cape of course. "Okay Vegeta, I'll put you're cloths on the dresser don't touch it untill I help you tomarrow." Bulma said warningly.

"Whatever," Vegeta stated.

The next day Bulma got in her fairy costume. Then she ran in Vegeta's room to help him get dressed, she loved fashion and clothing even if it's for Halloween and ment to look scarry.

**A/N: ha ha, you have to wait for there holloween day. so how was the chapter? good... okay... bad... WORSE! I can't believe you T_T. You are meanies. If I heard you wrong then review okay ^-^. Thanxs!**


	12. Halloween is starting!

**Chapter 12:**

Vegeta came out of the shower with a towel rapped aroud his body, thank goodness, because Bulma walked in with her fairy costume. "okay, vegeta, let's see what you have." Bulma said excitedly going through his drawers. Vegeta just sat there starring at her, "Okay, wear this." she said handing him leather jeans with a plain black shirt.

"okay." he said plainly, he didn't even bother goingto the bathroom, he just started changing.

"ewwwwww, discusting." Bulmasaid turning around from the sight.

"what?" Vegetaasked confused, he just got done changing.

"you can't change in front of people like that," she argued, still turned around, "are you done changing?"

"yeah, I'm done." he said a little annoyed.

"okay," she turned back around and took his costume off of his dresser, "Now put this cape on," she ordered. Vegeta did as he was told and put on the cape. "alright perfect, now my favorite part." she said holding out the vampire make up.

"Just what is that stuff?" Vegeta demanded.

"oh, it's makeup." She said, evilly getting closer to him.

"ummm... isn't that the stuff females use to look more... feminine." Vegeta asked backing away more quickly.

"mmhmm." Bulma answered advancing on him.

"I don't think I want any," Vegeta said, but it was to late Bulma pinned him down and started putting it on, Vegeta was screaming in horror.

Mrs. Briefs came in just then, "oh, my, " She said, "it seems you too like each other more than I thought." Vegetastarted blushing.

Bulma only being five didn't know what she was talking about, "mom, what do you mean?" she asked, not knowing what to feel.

"Oh, never mind, dear." Mrs. Briefs said, "Breakfast is almost done.

Bulma blinked then looked at Vegeta, Vegeta pushed her off not to hard though. "You honestly didn't know what she was talking about." Vegeta said rudely.

"What was she talking about?" Bulma asked in wonder.

Vegeta explained it to her, Bulma's face went blue, "ewwww, disgusting. I can't believe she thought that." Bulma cried.

"You want to know some thing else disgusting," Vegeta asked, wanting to sicken her more, he thought it was amusing. Bulma only looked at him, her face still blue. "that's where babies come from." Bulma's face became more blue. Vegeta chuckled a little bit.

"Anyway, you're makeup is finished," Bulma said still a little bit disturbed of what Vegeta told her, "look in the mirror," she passed him a mirror.

"wow, so I guess there's lots of different uses for this makeup stuff huh?" Vegeta said wondering what else make up could be used for.

Bulma started feeling better, "yeah, and here's you're Vempire teeth, but don't put them in while you're eating."

"cool, can I add some stuff to this costume?" vegeta asked.

"sure, I guess," Bulma said in reply.

"cool," Vegeta took off his cape and put his saiyan armor on over his shirt, then he attached his black cape to his saiyan armor. Then he put on his saiyan boots. "how's this?" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror in confidant.

"yeah, looks like saiyans do have taste in clothing," Bulma said in approval, "Now lets go down to breakfast,"

"yeah," Vegeta said, grabbing his Vampire teeth and going out the door.

After they got done eating they went to school, Bulma quickly found Chichi, as did Vegeta find Goku. When Vegeta found Goku, Goku was dressed up as a male cheer leader. "Kakarot, what in the world are you wearing?" Vegeta asked through his Vampire teeth.

"Chichi said a cheer leader was a girl, but I found a cheer leader outfitt for a boy," Goku said happily.

"So you're a male cheer leader," Vegeta asked, in shock.

"yeah," Goku stated, "I thought it would be fun," Goku giggled.

"riiiiiight," Vegeta stated, not having any dowhts of Goku being gay, "I'm going to got talk to someone who makes sense now." Vegeta turned to krillen, "neat outfitt, but check out mine," Vegeta said showing off.

"yeah, cool outfitt, Krillen." Goku said, Krillen was wearing what he wore when he first met master roshi in dragonball.

"thanks guy's, and really cool outfitt Vegeta," Krillen said, he was actually good friend with Vegeta too.

"What do you think of my outfitt, Krillen?" Goku asked, turning the attention to him.

"uhhhhhhh... nice." Krillen said aqwardly.

"Yeah, reall nice, Kakarot." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Then the bell rang, everyone went in the classroom. Everyone was wearing a costume. Vegeta looked arround he thought a lot of them were just wierd. After a few hours of math and language art's and stuff that Vegeta and Goku were **pretending** to pay attention to0, the teacher said, "Now time to do our Halloween walk arround school." everyone instantly got up, and lined up, they were the ones to start it off. They walked to every class, all the kids were smiling and oooooing and awwwwwing but, Vegeta didn't see the point of why it was so cool. Goku was making a lot of loud noise and wouldn't stop talking, he loved it so much. Vegeta didn't really like any of the costumes untill they got to the 6 graders rooms. All of the boy's costume's had fake blood on it. One kid made it so one arm was in his shirt and it liked like one of his arms were cut off. All of the boys, costume's were really intresting to Vegeta.

After school, when they were at home Bulma was waiting immpatiantly for Halloween to start, "I still don't understand what's so special about this Halloween thing," Vegeta said bordly.

"of coarse, you don't, you're from another planet. That's why I can't wait for it to start," Bulma said, while being very jumpy.

"right, I just want this day to be over with." Vegeta complained.

"You won't be saying that when were actually doing the Halloween thing." Bulma said exitedly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said sarcastically,"right, sure I-" Bulma shushed him by putting her finger on his lips.

"just stop whining and wait," Bulma said, and let go of his lips.

"I-" Vegeta began, but bulma shushed him again and gave him a look, Vegeta glared at her and waited for it to start like she said.

**A/N: I just addored you're guy's review's but I need more, More, MORE! just kidding. But seariously review. oh and tellme what you think of the story, kk? ^-^!**


	13. HALLOWEEN DAY! and suger rush

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Thankyou all of you for you're reviews, I loved them. All of you gave me some good ideas for this chapter. Everyone give yourself a big hug *hugs self* Ok now this is getting rediculas, it's like I'm giving an annocement to a bunch of kindergarteners. Wait... am I... I do right about kindergarteners... ummmm... anyway on with the story. *short applause***

Vegeta and Bulma were waiting for Halloween to start. Vegeta wanting to get over it, and Bulma wanting to see Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta wasn't allowed to say anything, because everytime Bulma would shush him.

"I thi-" Bulma shushed Vegeta before he could say anything more.

"Okay, it's time for it to start get you're candy basket." Dr. Briefs said to the two youngsters.

"yay!" Bulma screamed, and went to get her basket.

"Thats, what I was going to say!" Vegeta yelled to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it that's how girls are when they like you," Dr. Briefs said, trying to be reasuring.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE WILL NEVER LIKE EACHOTHER!" Vegeta yelled at Dr. Briefs. unfortanitly Bulma heard Vegeta say this.

"Here, we don't have another basket so you can use this," Bulma said, handing him a pillowcase.

Vegeta grabbed it and went out the door, then he stuck his Vampire teeth in his mouth. Then Dr. Briefs said out to Vegeta, "Since you're so strong keep my daughter safe will you." Vegeta nodded in approval.

"I wonder why he doesn't want to come, he always comes with me." Bulma wondered.

"you know that thing I told you about this morning," Vegeta asked, Bulma instantly went blue as she remembered, Vegeta chuckled a little bit,"Well, thats what he wants to do with his wife," Vegeta answered.

"ewwwww," Bulma said, now letting the blue fade away, "lets just go trick or treating," They both went from house to house, then they came by a haunted house that someone set up.

"let's go in this one, people are screaming in there, it seems fun," Vegeta told Bulma.

"uhhhhh, y-y-y-yea-yeah," Bulma stuttered, Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. Then he caught sight of Goku and Krillen with two old guy's.

Vegeta went over with them, "hey kakarot, Krillen, Who are these guy's?" Vegeta asked.

"Well this is my Grandpa Gohan." Goku answered pointing to him.

"yeah, and this is master roshi. He has watched over me since my parents died," Krillen answered pointing to him.

When it was there turn they went in with master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan and got there candy, then got to the doorway to get to the scarry stuff. There was a bunch of teenagers standing there trying to decind who goes first, Vegeta walked in front of them and said, "Fine, I'll go in if you guy's are too chicken." He walked and someone popped out makeing a scarry noise, "oh, that was so scarry, never would have guessed that was going to happen," Vegeta said sarcastically, All Vegeta's friends came in and got scarred, except Goku.

Goku said, "you don't look that scarry," The guy was dressed up as a werewolf.

It basically cempt going like that, untill they got to one room with a docter in it that stabbes this fake heart and a the girl that laying down on the table comes up screaming. But before the Docter did anything, Goku screamed, "awwwwww, I knew docter's were evil, he killed her with a needle and know wants to do the same to us!" Goku ran out of the tent and dragged everyone else with him including Vegeta.

"thanks a lot kakarot, I bet that was going to be the good part." Vegeta said angrily at his saiyan friend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm deathly afraid of needles and docters have needles." Goku explained.

"oh, really. I didn't notice," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"you didn't, well you see doct-" Vegeta gave goku a dirty look, "what?" Goku asked honostly.

"I was being sarcastic." Vegeta said annoyed, then some teenage boy came by and stole Vegeta's candy. (poor kid T_T) Vegeta jumped in the air and kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. Then he took his candy back, and walked over to his friends. leaving everyone starring at him in amasment excempt his friends who were giggling.

They never stopped untill Goku's and Vegeta's bags were completly full, and they were using pillow cases. Then they all went home Goku went home with Vegeta and Bulma though, because he wanted to spend the night. Vegeta and Goku started digging in to the candy, immediatly.

"You guy's shouldn't eat like that you're gonna get a suger-" Then she saw they already finished and was running around the room like crazy, "rush," she finished in almost a whisper.

"." Goku said, so fast he was jamming all the words into one.

"wha?" Bulma asked, but Goku was already running arround again, Goku and Vegeta were rush talking about something that had to do with fighting, but Bulma didn't understand, "I hate boys more and more everyday," she thought, putting her candy somewhere the 'monsters' wouldn't find it. Then all of a sudden while Goku and Vegeta were running around, they fell down on the ground, fast asleep. Then in there sleep they started hugging. Bulma took a picture of it, she wasn't going to miss this oppurtunity.

**A/N: how did you like this chapter, good bad or normal. C'mon what are you waiting for go on and tell me? Review Review. See you later... or... ummmmm... read you later. Jeez, that was corny, anyway review.**


	14. How to get rid of a suger rush!

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Loved the review ^-^! keep em' comin'. So any how, read this chapter on how to get rid of a candy hangover. Also how you get back at a prank.**

Vegeta and Goku got up not even caring that they were hugging, they didn't feel to well, too much candy. They both grabbed a drink which just so happened to be coffee. "Wow, this tastes good," Goku said taking a big gulp, Vegeta nodded also taking a big gulp. Soon there cups were empty, They both switched there cups upside down and saw there wasn't even a drop left, "awwww man," Goku complained.

"Hey, we should do a prank on Bulma," Vegeta said.

"why, she's my friend?" Goku asked, confused.

"Because it will be fun," Vegeta stated, Goku was about to open his mouth to argue, "I'll put it this way, are you my friend or her's." Vegeta interrupted. Goku put his head down in defeat, "good now here's what we do..." Vegeta said, and added, "lets start before she wakes up." Goku nodded in agreement happily.

_~when Bulma woke up~_

Bulma woke up in her room, she got out of bed and went to take a bath, after the bath she came out and looked in the mirror and her hair was blound. While Bulma was angrily fixing her hair Vegeta was in her room, He switched her cloths with old fashioned farm cloths. Then he saw the picture on her dresser, "so she thinks she can use this against me," Vegeta said quitly. He took the picture in his pocket, than drew a picture of Bulma kissing Chichi, saiyans were naturly good artists. He put the picture on the dresser. "hahaha," Vegeta laughed diabolically, as he left the room with her cloths. When he went out he threw the cloths outside in one of the bushes in front of capsule corp. After Bulma got dressed she grabbed the photo without looking at it and put it in her pocket.

At breakfast time Bulma was wearing a pink plade shirt with overalls. "none of you better laugh," Bulma said warningly.

"hun, why did you die you're hair my color?," Mrs. Briefs asked.

"it wasn't me mom, someone messed with my shampoo," Bulma said glaring at vegeta and Goku who were trying to hide there laughs. Bulma sat down then a farting noise came, Bulma growled, and picked up the woopy cusion from under her, "real mature, guys." Bulma said really irretated.

"Well, we are only 5," Goku said simply holding out four fingers.

Vegeta looked at him, "Kakarot you're only holding out 4 fingers," Vegeta said, Goku looked at his finger and gave an 'oh' lookthen fixed it and held out five then put his hand back on his lap. Bulma took a bite of her food then quickly spit it out, Vegeta and Goku started cracking up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bulma asked angrily.

"All we did was put toilet water in it," Vegeta said between laughs.

When they got to school everyone was surprised at what Bulma was wearing. Chichi went up, "Bulma I can't believe you're wearing that no offence."

"It's all because of Goku and Vegeta." Bulma said angrily."

"not my Goku," Chichi said dramatically.

Bulma shook her head then said, "But I have something they don't know I have." Bulma said as she showed the photo to Chichi.

Chichi saw the picture of Bulma and her kissing, "ummm, Bulma th-"

"Is perfect I know," Bulma said, before Chichi could say anything else Bulma was on top of a lunch table, "LOOK EVERYONE!" Bulma shouted thinking it was the picture she took. everyone instantly started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell everyone you're gay." Vegeta asked, smart mouthing.

"what are you-" Bulma saw the picture, "Why you little!" Bulma yelled and started chasing him arround the playground. Vegeta was laughing diabolicly, "THIS MEANS WAR, VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile, Goku was being chased by Chichi for going along with it.

**A/N: how was that? did ya like it, did ya, did ya? ANSWER ME! I COMMAND YOU! I think I have weard emotion thing, I SAY! **


	15. explain a few things and pranks

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: thank you for you're reviews and I'm going to explain some thing in the story in this chapter, but I'm still going to go on with the whole thing with Bulma and Vegeta war thing lol :). Anyway, watch or read or whatever and enjoy, Then you better review. Also if you're reading it right now it will be shipped to you for free! Okay, maybe not say by by story. Just kidding go on...**

The next day of school, when they were in class, Goku noticed 17 and 18 weren't there. "Hey, where's 17 and 18," Goku asked.

"Oh, them, they say that they do work for the red ribbon army ever once in a while, so it causes them to miss school," Krillen stated, Goku shook his head understandingly.

"Don't tell me you believe that," Bulma said, Krillen and Goku only looked at her in reply, Bulma groaned, "There only in kindergarten, how in the world would they help an army, do there math homework?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"I would need help with math," Goku said dumbly, everyone looked at him wierd, "What? math is hard." Goku said seriously.

"right, anyway, they say 18 and 17 are weird android things and when they grow up they will become even more powerful than them probably," Krillen said slowly getting into a more creepier voice.

"STOP IT!" Bulma yelled getting freaked out, than she smacked Krillen on the head.

"ow, it's only what they say," Krillen said back in his normal voice.

"Whatever," Bulma said and walked away to were Vegeta was, Vegeta was trying to make a toy sword out of blocks. Then Bulma interrupted his thoughts, "oh, dear I can't even open this bottle of beans, if only there was someone who could open it for me, someone who is a lot stronger, someone-" Bulma said in a very fake voice, Then Vegeta interrupted.

"I'll open it for you, if it means you'll shut up and get out of my hair," vegeta said and grabbed the can, when he opened it a bunch of Slinky's popped out in his face.

Then Bulma patted him on the back, "well, that's what you get," Bulma said.

"Wow, that sure taught me a lesson, I'll never do anything like that again," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"good," Bulma said, as soon as she turned around she had an evil smile on. Then Goku walked up to Vegeta and saw a kick me sign on his back.

"well, if he want me to." Goku said silently. Then Goku kicked Vegeta hard on the back and the paper flew off, Vegeta started chasing Goku angrily. "Sorry, you're the one who asked me to!" Goku shouted as he was running away. Vegeta ignored him and caught up to Goku, then he punched Goku in the stomache. luckily the teacher was to busy reading a news paper to notice.

"alright everyone, get in you're seats it's time for math," Mrs. Marksaw said, The whole class groaned and went to there seats. After a few minutes of The teacher saying math stuff, Goku got bored.

"Hey Piccolo, what are you doing?" Goku whispered.

"What does it look like?" Piccolo whispered back.

"I don't know," Goku said, "who is you're dad? I was just wondering because we never saw him before."

"he was the great demon king, they say he tried to take over the world a long time ago, and then before he got trapped I was born from an egg." Piccolo explained, then Goku started laughing, "What are you laughing at.

"Oh, it's just that when you said you were born from an egg it reminded me of chickens, I think chickens are funny," Goku said honostly, starting to laugh again. Piccolo sweat dropped.

Then the teacher said, "Now everyone take out you're math book," Chichi and Bulma watched closely as Goku and Vegeta went to grab there books.

Goku reached in his desk and felt something squishy, then when he looked he saw his books were replaced with moldy sandwiches, "ooooo, Just in time, I'm hungry," Goku said and ate the moldy sandwiches, everyone looked at him in disgust.

Then Vegeta saw that there was moldy sandwiches in his desk too, "So how many of these little pranks do you have," Vegeta asked Bulma.

"I don't know?" Bulma said innocently as she gave there books back.

"Now, open you're books to page 23." The teacher said.

When Goku and Vegeta open there books there was a bunch of bug in the books, "What are you doing in there buggies?" Goku said as he dropped the bug out the window on some bushes. Vegeta looked like he was gonna be sick though, because he saw the worms. "Here," Goku said and got the bugs off of Vegeta's book and dropped them outside as well.

Then everyone did the work, Goku just put in some random answers that he thought were correct. Then it was recess time, and Goku and Vegeta were walking around the field. "So Geta, Are there any other saiyans?" Goku asked, to break the silence.

"First of all don't ever call me Geta!" Vegeta said rudely.

"No problem," Goku said.

"I don't know if there are anymore saiyans, I think they all died from that guy Freeza." Vegeta said, a little quietly.

"oh, well you still have me!" Goku said cheerfully and Vegeta rolled he's eyes.

Then Bulma and Chichi called them, "Goku, Vegeta, come here we want to show you something!" They both called in unison.

Goku and Vegeta walked there way, Then when they were almost right in front of them they slipped on banana peels. Vegeta got up pissed, Goku got up and his back was hurting, "what did you to want?" Goku asked in pain.

"Are you stupid they called us over here so that we would slip, idiot." Vegeta said rudely.

"oh." Goku said, he was pretty used to Vegeta's bad attitude, and name calling. So next they both left to play with Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choetzu.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Was a few more things clear? Did you like it? Anyway now it's time to review, and if you don't remember... I know were you live. where do you live you ask... ummmmm... on that one street... on... YOU LIVE ON EARTH, OKAY. So watch out. I now kung fu... a little... a pinch... okay so maybe I don't now it at all but still, watch out.**


	16. the end of the pranks

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: okay just gonna tell you that this is happening on the same day, alright. yeah... so... on woth the story!**

After recess Goku and Vegeta went in the classroom together and sat down, "Kakarot we have to find a way to get back at those girls," Vegeta said still angry.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should get back at them," Goku commented.

"alright, then..." Vegeta began and told his ideas.

"I don't think I want to do the one with cockroaches,"

"fine, you don't have to then,"

"good,"

"good,"

While the girls where making there own plans, "alright, Chichi I've got the perfect plan to finish it off,"

"okay what is it," Chichi asked than Bulma explained it to her.

As they were both planing the teacher was talking about some junk, that they weren't paying attention to. Goku suddenly walked up to Chichi, "I'm sorry Chichi, I want to call a truce," Goku said.

"Umm, okay Goku truce," Chichi said.

Then Vegeta went up to Bulma, "alright, you wanna truce?" Vegeta asked.

"uhhh, I guess, yeah," Bulma agreed.

Then when the boy's walked away the two girls looked at each other and said in unison, "we already set up our pranks!"

"it's lunch time," Mrs. Marksaw said calmly, then Bulma and Chichi screamed.

Both of the boys picked up there lunches and went out to the lunch room. When they opened there lunches, the saw that Goku's was replaced with needles and Vegeta's replaced with worms, "I think I'm gonna throw up," Vegeta said holding his mouth in disgust.

"I don't want a needle, I don't want a needle!" Goku yelled frantically.

Vegeta blew up the needles for Goku and Goku blew up the worms for Vegeta, "alright, those girls are gonna get it," Vegeta said angrily.

"yeah, I'm doin it to," Goku said as they both began looking for cockroaches.

"alright, I think this is enough," Vegeta said as Goku smiled in agreement, then when the girls looked away from there food Vegeta and Goku put the cockroaches in there, when the girls turned back to there food they got a spoon and scooped up a cockroach, when they saw it they both shrieked with fear.

"that was going to far," Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," Chichi yelled at Goku.

Vegeta and Goku stuck there tong out at the two girls. "Next plan in place Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, Goku only shook his head as they both watched the girl exit. Then right when they were at the doorway, they both slipped on banana peels. Goku and Vegeta started cracking up laughing immediately after it happened. The two girls shot a glare at them and went outside. Then Goku and Vegeta went out with water guns and got them soaking wet.

"I've had enough," Bulma yelled, "TEACHER!"

immediately a teacher came, "what happened?"

"these to meanie boys keep picking on us," Bulma said, While Chichi nodded in agreement.

"they put cockroaches in our lunch and made us slip and sprayed us with water," Chichi complained.

"yeah, well they were doing the same things to us first," Vegeta said quickly, as Goku shook his head quickly in agreement.

"I don't know what it is between you four but you always seem to get in trouble," she said as she wrote there names on a piece of paper, "Now go to the principals office," the teacher ordered. The three of them were quit and in trouble after that, and the day ended slowly. Then they went home and got in trouble by there parents/grandpa.

**A/N: so how was this chapter, I might be able to read minds, but I still don't know what you're thinking... okay... that doesn't make a lot of sense does it... WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT MAKES SENSE OKAY!**


	17. each kid is grounded

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews people, and yes I know my stories are a little weird sometimes but, that's I I like stories okay. So I loved all of you're reviews so keep them coming people, I celebrate every time I get a review, oohhhh I got a review, *cheers* yeah, *throws confetti in the air*. told you. LAWL :D**

_~starts with Vegeta~_

It was Saturday morning and Vegeta and Bulma were stuck in there rooms alone all day. Vegeta trained every once in a while, but would get bored of it a little while and just sit on his bed. "this is so boring," Vegeta said lazily as his head hung off of his bed. Vegeta soon sat up, "I want to do something fun," Vegeta said as he rested his head on his hands in thought. Then he tip toed to the door and cracked it open and looked left and right, then went down the hall to Bulma's room.

"what are you doing, here?" Bulma snapped sitting up on her bed, Vegeta gave a surprised look then quickly hid it.

"I was bored so I calmly walking over here to be entertained," Vegeta said simply then Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" Vegeta demanded, annoyed at the look he was getting.

"so you were walking calmly into my room," Bulma asked simply, Vegeta gave her and 'of course' look, "oh, so that why you were looking up and down the hall suspiciously before you came in, right," Bulma said matter-a-factly.

"god, I'm getting annoyed even more, maybe it was a mistake coming here,"

"yeah, maybe you should leave,"

"no, I think I'll stay to annoy you,"

"leave,"

"no," they both kept going like this, with no yelling for a while until Dr. Briefs checked Bulma's room to make sure she was in there, Vegeta heard the foot step, "don't tell him were I am," Vegeta said in a hushed tone as he hid in the closet.

"good, you're still here Bulma, do you know where Vegeta is he's not in his room," Dr. Briefs said simply.

"yeah, I know where he is," Bulma said pointing toward the closet, Dr. Briefs looked in there and pulled out a little chibi Vegeta.

"so, thought you could get out of trouble, eh? Dr. Briefs asked.

"not try, I did get out of trouble for a while," Vegeta grumbled.

"well, I thought you would do this, so I was in my lab perfecting a little surprise I have for you,"

"oh boy, I can't wait," Vegeta said sarcastically as Dr. Briefs carried him by his shirt to the 'surprise'. when they got there their was a small room in the corner, "what is that?" Vegeta asked pointing to it."

"that," Dr. Briefs said putting him inside the room, "that is you're surprise," he finished as he shut the door and locked it with a key.

"I swear," Vegeta said, then smirked, "I can break out of here easily," vegeta said and shot a ki blast at the door, but it did nothing, "what the hell is this?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"that's the surprise part, you're attacks don't work on it," Dr. Briefs responded as he started working on another project.

_~now Bulma's turn~_

Bulma saw Vegeta get taken down with her dad and laughed, "man, now I'm bored again," she said to herself.

Mrs. Briefs looked in Bulma's room and said, "dear, you can help me water the plants if you like,"

"yeah, okay," Bulma said lazily as she got up and thought, _'as long as I don't have to sit in my room anymore, I'm fine with it.' _

_~now Chichi's turn~_

Chichi was sitting on her bed drawing pretty pictures of her and Goku getting married and getting a house and stuff when her father came in, "I hope you learn you're lesson, dear," Ox King said as he rubbed his daughters back.

"yeah daddy I learned my lesson, I won't do anything like that again," Chichi said giving him 'the' look.

"okay, okay, you're not in trouble anymore sweetheart," The Ox King said as he kissed his daughters forehead, then he saw the picture, "who is that young man, with the big hair," The Ox King smiled at his daughter, as he pointed to the drawing.

Chichi blushed, "that's Goku," she said and started blushing more, "His in my class,"

"oh, how cute,"

_~finish off with Goku~_

Goku's punishment had to do with doing Lot's of chores, "grandpa can I take a short break, please?" Goku said as he gasped for breath, his Granpa only shook his head as he took a sip of tea, "man," Goku replied and finished gathering firewood, then he went and sat next to his grandpa, gasping for breath, in his tattered cloths.

"Goku," his grandpa said looking at him as Goku raised his head up, "I'm very disappointed in you, you can't be doing stuff like that, I told you you need to give girls respect," Gohan scolded.

"I'm sorry grandpa," Goku said with a pouty look on his face.

"It's okay Goku, you're not in trouble anymore, just don't do stuff like that anymore,"

"you have my word," Goku said standing up and putting his hand on his head, childishly. "can I go see if chichi can play?" Goku asked hopefully.

"no, you did those pranks on her and I don't want you seeing her until I can trust you to be respectful," His Grandfather said with his mind made up.

"awwwwww," Goku said, then added, "can I visit Vegeta, and see if he's ungrounded yet?" Goku asked hopefully.

"okay, you can visit him," Gohan smiled as Goku ran to vegeta's house.

Goku ran as fast as he could and soon made it to Capsule Corp. "okay, here goes," Goku said then knocked on the door, on of there maids answered the door.

"hello, what can I do for you," she asked kindly.

"ummmm, Is vegeta out of trouble by any chance?" Goku asked looking around her, or trying to.

"oh, I'm sorry but I believe that little boy is still in trouble," she responded.

"oh, okay," Goku said sadly and started walking away, then looked over his shoulder, "thanks anyway," he said nicely as he was walking back home, on the way home he ran into Chichi.

"oh, are you out of trouble?" Chichi asked gladly.

"uuuuhhhh, yeah, but my grandpa doesn't want me to see you right know," Goku said cutely.

"he doesn't have to know that you're here," Chichi said and nearily dragged him inside the house, "hey, daddy I'm going in my room,"

"okay," the Ox King dismissed.

When they were up in Chichi's room, she was going through all of her drawing's and finally found it, "here, Goku I made this for you," Chichi said and handed it to him, Goku grabbed it and his eyes popped out in shock and Chichi had her hand behind her back embarrassed.

"this is incredible, Chi," Goku answered, it was a picture of Goku, Chichi, Grandpa Gohan, and the Ox King. Of course the picture wasn't THAT good, because they were only in kindergarten, but it was good for a 5 year old, "Chichi, sorry to say this but I should be going home now," Goku said nervously.

"okay, I'll see you at school," Chichi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they both started blushing as Goku walked home.

**A/N: so... don't just sit there tell me how you like it, don't be lazy and just not tell me, geez, I hope you like that little G/C at the end, it was cute huh? hope you enjoyed the chapter. LAWL :D**


	18. Church

**Chapter 18:**

**A/N: again I say thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter.**

It was Sunday morning and the two kindergartners where sleeping. Dr. Briefs woke up and got ready and then went to wake up Bulma, "Bulma, Hun time to get up," Dr. Briefs called.

"just a few more minutes," Bulma said drowsily, as she swatted away his hand.

Dr. Briefs chuckled and sat her up in his lap, "C'mon Hun, we got to go to church,"

"okay," Bulma said rubbing her eyes, and getting up to get her cloths, Dr. Briefs left the room and walked down to his lab, because Vegeta was still in that indestructible room still.

Dr. Briefs went inside and instantly Vegeta woke up, "am I out of grounding now," Vegeta asked hopefully.

"I'm still thinking about it, but we are going to church right now." Dr. Briefs responded.

"and who exactly said that I was going to participate in this 'church' thing," Vegeta asked laying on his bed.

"I did," Dr. Briefs said, "If you're not going to get ready to go then you can stay here in this room,"

Vegeta growled angrily, "fine," he said rudely then he got up and went to his actual, room to put on some clean cloths. So the Briefs family got ready had breakfast and headed of to church.

_~meanwhile~_

Chichi was in her room sleeping when Ox King came in and shook her awake, "C'mon, sweety or we'll be late for church,"

Chichi yawned, "okay, daddy I'll get ready," She said as she got ready.

While they where at the table Chichi asked sweetly, "daddy, can I get Goku so that he can come to church with us, PLEASE," she begged with the puppy dog eyes.

"well..." The Ox King thought, "okay, since I'm sure you guy's won't try anything at church,"

"YAY!" Chichi said happily and gave her dad a big hug.

Then they drove over to Goku's house, and went to knock on the door, "hey Chi," A cheerful voice came from behind them. Chichi jumped and turned around.

"GOKU, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Chichi yelled angrily.

Goku almost dropped the fire wood he was carrying in one hand, "I'm sorry Chi, I didn't mean to I swear," Goku said getting back on balance.

"well, okay, anyway, I came over here to see if you wanted to go to church with me,"

"Why, OF COURSE CHI!" Goku said a little loudly.

Chichi almost fell over in fright, then snapped back up, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Chichi yelled.

This time Goku did fall over and drop the wood he was carrying, then he quickly got up and picked the wood back up, "I'm sorry Chi," Goku said sheepishly, then added, "wait here, I know what girls like," Goku said and put the wood where it was so post to go and ran into the woods.

"where did he go now?" Chichi said with her hand on her head.

Then Grandpa Gohan came up, "hello Ox King, it certainly is nice to see you,"

"yes, it certainly is, But my daughter came over to ask if Goku could come with us to church," Ox said mannerly.

"why, of course, you should keep an eye on him though, he can be quiet a trouble maker," Gohan laughed.

"Right," Ox laughed too and they both started reminiscing.

Then Goku came back too Chichi, "here, this will make you feel better right," Goku said as he gave Chichi flowers.

"oh, Goku there buitiful," Chichi said as she was smelling the flowers, Goku started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"alright, time to go," Ox King said as he said goodbye to Gohan and they drove to church.

_~when they got to church~_

Vegeta and Bulma walked in the children's church and saw Goku, Krillen, and Chichi, "I guess this church thing won't be so bad," Vegeta confessed as he walked toward Goku, Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled Chichi away to play with dolls.

"hello, Kakarot," Vegeta greeted.

"hey, you wanna play, blocks with me and Krillen," Goku asked as he was trying to make a gun, so far it just looked like a bunch of blocks connected together.

"sure," vegeta shrugged and took a seat making a samurai sword out of blocks, after a few minutes, "done," Vegeta said as he held up his sword.

"me too, " Goku said as he held up a bunch of blocks formed into a bigger block.

"what's that so post to be," Krillen and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"It's a gun, duh," Goku said as if they were dumb, Krillen and Vegeta sweat dropped.

Krillen shook it off and said, "look at mine," His was a gun, but it looked really good.

"awesome," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I wish mine turned out like that," Goku said as he looked at his sadly.

"Now, lets battle," Vegeta said, in an instant they all took cover and Goku and Krillen would pop out every once in a while shooting pretend bullets, Vegeta was pretending to block the bullets with his sword.

_~Meanwhile with the girls~_

Bulma and Chichi sat down pretending to be two teenage girls, then Yamcha came in and went to them, "hey girls, mind if I play," Yamcha said, he was obviously already into girls.

"ummm, sure," Bulma said and handed him a boy barbie.

"okay, but you have to be Bulma's boyfriend," Chichi said slyly, as Bulma blushed.

"alrght," Yamcha said happily.

"then you need a boyfriend too," Bulma said letting the blush fade away.

"no problem," Chichi said and got up and ran toward the three boy's, she ran right in front of Goku right when Vegeta was about to pretend to kill him, "Goku you need to play as my boyfriend in my game, got it," Chichi ordered.

"But Chi, my game was just getting good," Goku whined, Chichi gave him a 'now' look, "alright, I'm coming," Goku whined as he put down his blocks.

"Very good, Goku," Chichi said as she dragged him over and gave him a barbie.

Vegeta and Krillen just starred after Goku, "If that ever happens to me, do me a favor and punch me in the face," Vegeta said.

"mmhmm, same here," Krillen responded.

"that girl literally, has him on a leach," Vegeta said metaphorically.

Krillen only nodded in agreement, "let's still play our game, We'll just pretend Goku died,"

Vegeta nodded then mumbled, "I think he did die," Krillen laughed a little, because he agreed, Then they continued there fighting game.

_~back to the barbie house, heehee~_

"Goku you're barbie can't fight," Chichi and Bulma said for the millionth time.

"but, wwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy," Goku whined.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL END UP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" Bulma and Chichi yelled, getting really annoyed for have to tell him again... and again... and again.

"okay, fine," Goku complained, "but can he train," he said happily.

Bulma and Chichi fell over anime style, "that's the same thing Goku,"

"okay okay, It was just a question, sheesh," Goku said quietly.

_~now everyones back at home~_

When Goku walked in his grandfather asked, "did you have fun at church?" Goku raced onto his grandpa's lap,

"oh boy did I, gramps. I played fight with Krillen and Vegeta, and learned to play Barbie's you have to play it a certain way apparently..." Goku said and kept going really fast, his Grandpa only smiled gingerly though.

_~to Chichi~_

When Chichi got home she started dancing in her room, "I take it you had a good time," The Ox King smiled at his daughter.

"uhuh," Chichi agreed, "Goku's, so sweet, we played Barbie's together, almost the whole time,"

"I'm glad sweety," Ox King smiled.

_~to Vegeta and Bulma~_

when they got out of the car and in the house Dr. Briefs looked at both of the 5 year olds, "now, both of you aren't in trouble anymore," Vegeta made a yes noise along with Bulma, "BUT," Dr. Briefs emphasized, "I don't want to hear anything else about you two being bad in school got it,"

"whatever," vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"okay, daddy," Bulma said sweetly.

"good, I'm going to go help you're mother cook dinner know," Dr. Briefs excused himself.

"so what do you want to do now?" Bulma asked Vegeta nicely.

"how am I so post to know," Vegeta said while shrugging.

"I can show you how to play video games," Bulma said, when Vegeta shrugged his shoulders Bulma instantly dragged him upstairs to tha game system.

**A/N: Vegeta is going to learn to play video games, lol. anyway, did you like the length of this chapter? I wanted to reward you guy's who's been reviewing for me, Now you get a longer chapter, YAY! It took me a few hours to finish the chapter phew, it's so long. hee hee, just review k ^_^**


	19. Nicknames

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: of course what I say all the time, thanks for the reviews. So, you excited about the video game thing, I know I am... even though I'm the one who wrote it, I'm really liking this story. Well.. enough of of letting me talk... or write... or whatever... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bulma dragged Vegeta up too her play room to a small TV, "I thought this is where you watch stuff on the screen," Vegeta asked curiously.

"It is, but this is also where you play video games, look," She said as she turned on the TV and put the game in her PS3, Then she handed Vegeta one of the remotes.

Vegeta examined it, "what kind of mechanism is this?"

"Gosh, don't saiyans know anything," Bulma asked no one in particular.

"I was ju-"

"just stop talking and watch," Bulma interrupted, Vegeta sat down and watched. Bulma was playing Little big planet (I think thats what it's called) She picked her character, which she already made, "alright, let me see that," Bulma commanded as she took Vegeta's controller and got it ready so that he can make his character, "Now, just use this right here to pick you're cloths and stuff," Bulma said as she pointed to the analog stick, "then press X to select it,"

"okay," Vegeta said and took the controller back, and designed his character.

"good, now we can actually play," Bulma said when he finished, Then she selected a race thing to go to, next she explained the rules too Vegeta and the TV said Ready... Set... Go.

"uhhhh," Vegeta panicked, "how do I move again," Vegeta said worried that a girl would beat him prince of saiyans.

"uhg," Bulma complained and reset the race and paused it to explain it to Vegeta again.

"okay I think I got it," Vegeta stated.

"good," Bulma said as she unpaused it and the race began.

"ahhhhh," Vegeta said as he kept trying to jump over this one cliff for the millionth time.

Then Bulma won, "ha ha," Bulma taunted.

"shut up," Vegeta said babyish, "I want to play a different game," Vegeta said angrily, "Is there any fighting games," Vegeta asked hopefuly.

"well..." Bulma said and pulled out god of war 3, "this used to be my big brothers, before he left to got to college," Bulma commented.

"give it here," Vegeta demanded as he took it from her and put it in the game system and started playing it, after a while Bulma left the room. Vegeta was really into the game though. 'this is so cool, there's actually blood coming from the bodies' Vegeta thought as he played.

Then Dr. Briefs came in, "you shouldn't be playing this sonny, It's not for younger kids," Dr. Briefs said as he knelt down to turn it off, Then Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"don't you dare, at least let me save," Vegeta commanded as he threw his hand away and saved.

"fine fine," Dr. Briefs said, after Vegeta saved he went out to have dinner with the family.

After dinner they all went to bed, The next morning everyone woke up and got ready, Vegeta still wasn't awake though.

"C'mon lazy, get up," Bulma commanded as she jumped up and down on his bed.

Then Dr. Briefs got tired of it and came in the room with a pitcher of ice water, "move out of the way sweety," Bulma turned around and saw him, then shook her head and moved, while she giggled. Then Dr. Briefs threw the water on Vegeta.

Vegeta nearly fell out of bed, "WHAT WAS THAT?" Vegeta yelled out loud so that the whole neighborhood heard him.

"get ready for school, and next time don't sleep in," Dr. Briefs said.

"I told him to get some sleep but he was too busy playing video games," Bulma answered sweetly as they left Vegeta to get ready.

"huh," Vegeta grunted and got ready for school, he wore a shortsleeve shirt, and the sleeves were black and the rest white and he also wore some black pants, "best outfit yet," Vegeta complemted himself as he looked in the mirror.

when Bulma saw him she said, "mabey, saiyans do have fashion, but why do you always have too have that fake tail on," She said as she went behind him and tried too pull it off, instantly Vegeta lost his power and fell on the ground.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Vegeta accused.

"I'm trying to make you more fashionable, by getting rid of this rediculas tail," BUlma said as she pulled harder, then Vegeta screamed in pain and she let go. Vegeta started rubbing his butt, "did you super glue it to you're butt,"

"No, I can tell you honostly that my tail is real,"

"oh yeah, then prove it,"

"okay," Vegeta said as he went in the kitched and picked up a juice box with his tail and drank it.

"uhhh uhhhh, it's... real..." Bulma said.

"duh," Vegeta said as he put the juice box in the trash. Soon they got to school and in class, Vegeta and Goku were both sitting there pretnding to pay attension as usual, untill...

The teacher said, "now class time for a quiz," and she passed out papers.

Vegeta and Goku screamed loudly, "I don't even know what she's been talking about for these last months,"

"me either!" screamed Goku.

Then Krillen leaned over, "don't worry you guy's are my pals, I gotta help you guy's out every once in a while," Krillen said and took there quizes, "why not now," Krillen said.

"we owe you one, Krill," Goku said as Vegeta nodded in agreement, then stopped all of a sudden.

"Krill?" He asked.

"yeah, I was thinking about what are nicknames could be," goku said happily.

"So what did you come up with," Vegeta asked.

"I'm meatloaf, because I love meatloaf, You're toothbrush, and Krillen is Krill, because it's shorter," Goku answered simply.

"right," Vegeta and Krillen said akwardly.

"oh yeah, and Piccolo's big green and Chichi is cutie," Goku blushed, "and Bulma is Richie girl, and Yamcha will be long haired kid"

Everyone he named looked at him and sweatdropped.

"I've got a better idea," Vegeta said, "Kakarot will be carrot, Krillen will be chrome dome, Yamcha will be faggy, Chichi will be anger problem, Piccolo will be... big green, why not," Vegeta said then looked at Bulma and smirked, "you will be servant girl," he laughed at himself.

"what about you," Goku asked.

"I will be..." Vegeta said then stood on his desk, "PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"that sounds awesome!" Goku clapped, "what was I on the saiyan race," Goku asked Vegeta.

"you are a low class,"

"oh, well than my nick name is..." Goku got on his desk, "LOW CLASS OF SAIYANS!"

everyone stared at Goku, then the teacher came by, "you two get off you're desks and sit down," Vegeta growled but did as he was told, Goku smiled at the teacher and sat down.

everyone did there quiz, except Goku and Vegeta because Krillen was doing it for them. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and they all went home.

**A/N: so... my question I ask every time, guesse what it is? WHAT... you don't know what it is, huh, you're not even reading this anymore, fine then I'm not going to write anything... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... okay I'm just going to ask, PLEASE REVIEW! and don't forget the question again, you meanie's.**


	20. a threat on little chibi's?

**Chapter 20:**

**A/N: yeah, thanks for the reviews. In this chapter thing are really gonna get interesting, Vegeta is getting depressed and Bulma feels bad, awwwwww. Read and you get to find out why.**

Vegeta woke up on a boring Wednesday morning, got ready for school and went down stairs to stuff himself with a big breakfast. Then when he went down stairs, "what are you doing up so early?" Dr. Briefs asked Vegeta while drinking coffee.

Vegeta looked at him like he was dumb, "remember that school thing," Vegeta stated.

"oh, silly. there's no school today, it's the thanksgiving break," Dr. Briefs said.

Vegeta's eye twitched, but he said calmly yet angrily, "So you're saying I woke up this early for nothing,"

"ummm yes,"

Vegeta's eye started twitching, "I'm going back to bed," he said through clenched teeth. Vegeta went in his room and saw Bulma looking at his saiyan armor, "why are you going through my stuff,"

"I was just curious about you're odd cloths," Bulma said with her hands behind her back.

"whatever get lost," Vegeta said as he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Bulma walked out of his room, then looked at what was in her hand, "I wonder what this is," she wondered as she looked at the scouter, She then ran in her room happily, and started experimenting on the object. After a few hours Vegeta woke up and started putting his stuff away that Bulma was playing with. Then after he put all of it away he thought, 'where did my scouter go?' he looked under the bed and under the dresser and in the dresser drawer, and saw no trace of it.

"that girl," he said to himself and went out to her room.

when Vegeta went in the room Bulma was having a nice conversation with Freeza over the scouter, Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, then Bulma interrupted and said, "Vegeta you never told me you had a father out in space," Vegeta looked at her but, couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Freeza and Bulma kept talking after that. Then Vegeta finally moved and broke the scouter into a million pieces, "why did you do that, that is very rood to do to you're father,"

"That wasn't my father, my father died," Vegeta said and blasted all the pieces of the scouter into dust so that BUlma or anybody else wouldn't be able to fix it. Then Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the collar of her shirt, "Did you tell him where we are ?" Vegeta asked warningly.

"well yeah, his you're father, he said he wanted to take you home,"

"You idiot," Vegeta said as he threw her on the ground, then threw himself on the ground pouting.

"Whats wrong, he seemed nice when I was talking to him."

"he's a monster, he destroyed my parents and my planet, now he wants to finish the job and kill me too." Vegeta said trying to keep his tears hidden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bulma said, she walked up to Vegeta to pat his back.

Then Vegeta turned to Bulma angrily, "Now, because of you're huge mistake, we all might die," vegeta accused. Bulma's eyes started to water, then Vegeta felt bad he was blaming it all on her then he started rubbing her back, "I-I-I'm sorry," Vegeta choked out, Bulma gave him a small smile and hugged him tightly.

Then Mrs. Briefs came in, "oh dear, sorry to disturb you," just then Vegeta and Bulma ripped apart from each other and blushed, "okay, you two, It's time to eat dinner,"

"yeah, okay," Vegeta said and sadly went to go eat, Bulma followed suit.

"wonder whats wrong with them," Mrs. Briefs asked dumbfounded.

They all went to go sit down and eat, Vegeta was just sitting there playing with his food and Bulma pushed her food away and just sat there. Dr. Briefs looked at them both, "whats wrong with you two, you've barly touched you're food. That's especially not like YOU, Vegeta." Dr. Briefs asked.

"well, apparently Freeza is going to be here in about a year, if I'm calculating the speed of his spaceship right." Vegeta said boredly.

"yeah, and it's all my fault," Bulma said holding in her tears, but quickly failing an dletting her tears roll down her face.

"yep," Vegeta said agreeing.

"you're such a jerk," Bulma cried and ran to her room.

"what, you're the one who said it was you're fault," Vegeta yelled but still sat there playing with his food. Dr. Briefs said something to his wife than she ran up stair to her daughter.

"So who is this freeza?" Dr. Briefs started.

"he's the one who destroyed my race,"

"so you think he's coming he-" Dr. Briefs began.

"I KNOW he's coming here, Bulma told him where we are and he WILLbe here," Vegeta interrupted, "he is going to kill all of us, we better prepare an army," Vegeta said mostly to himself. Then he ran up to his room to prepare.

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter, exciting, isn't it. Freeza is back, and he's heading to earth. are the little chibi z fighters ready for this kid of threat, stay tune for the next episode of drago- sorry, I mean- next chapter of a saiyan prince in kindergarten. **


	21. getting ready

**Chapter 21:**

**A/N: :D... I was hoping you guy's would really like that chapter a lot. and yes it is Freeza. So thank you all for reviewing, I love reading what you think about my chapters, I'll try making this chapter longer for you okay.**

The next day was thanksgiving, Vegeta and Bulma finally woke up and got down stairs when it was time for the guests to arrive. Vegeta went down stairs, his stomach growling angrily at him. He went straight to the kitchen for food, he grabbed arms full of food and put it on the table and immediately started eating. While he was eating he got distracted because Bulma shouted, "GRANDMA, GRANDPA," and ran up to two old people.

"They look to old to be able to be just grandparents to me," Vegeta mumbled, then the two went up to Vegeta.

"hey little boy, you must be the new member of the family, huh?" The old women asked.

"well, lets see, I'm sitting here in this house, I'm eating there food, and lets see I'm 5, hmmmm?" He said sarcastically.

"Isn't that a bit too much food for you?" the old man asked, Vegeta only rolled his eyes and started eating again, the two grandparents only stared in amazement.

soon everyone was there, even Kakarot a.k.a Goku and everyone else in there class. Vegeta quickly went to Goku after they finished there "snack" and began telling him about Freeza and what he did.

"this is serious isn't it," Goku said.

"yes,"

"it's not a game," Goku asked.

"no," Vegeta said annoyed.

"it's for reals," Goku asked again.

"Goku we already established that its real and not a game," Krillen said also getting annoyed.

"now we need to prepare an army," Vegeta said seriously, "let's all split up and gather some soldiers," Vegeta said, Goku and Krillen gave him a weird look and he sighed, "gather some other people who will help try and defeat Freeza," he said simply.

"oh," they both said and then disapeared from his sight to look for other people.

"there obviously my best soldiers," Vegeta told himself after watching there speed.

_~how Goku is doing~_

Goku went up to Dr. Briefs and asked, "do you want to help us defeat Freeza?"

"well, I would, but I'm not much of a fighter," Dr. Briefs answered.

"oh, that's okay," Goku answered then went to Chichi, "You are really strong, do you want to help us defeat Freeza?" Goku asked happily.

"ummm, sure," Chichi answered.

"good follow me," Goku said as he searched for someone else then went to 17, "do you want to help us defeat Freeza?"

"sure, if it will be a good match," Goku nodded for him to follow and he followed.

Then Goku went to Bulma's grandparents, "do you guy's want to help us defeat Freeza?"

"we are sorry but we can't fight?" the two said cutely to Goku.

"oh, okay," Gokulooked at Chichi and 17, "lets go look for more people," he said and they got a bunch of random kids to go with them.

_~how Krillen is doing~_

Krillen was walking around and went to 18, "ummmm, 18... do you... want to... help us defeat Freeza," Krillen asked nervously.

"sure why not," 18 answered simply.

"okay, follow me," Krillen said and kept looking for more people the ran into Chiotzu and Tien

"hey Chiotzu, Tien, do you want to help us defeat Freeza and save the world," Krillen asked matter-a-factly.

"Sure, if it will save the world," Tien answered simply.

"okay, then I'll go to BALDY," Chiotzu said emphasizing the word baldy to Krillen.

Krillen growled, "you're bald too,"

"no," Chiotzu said simply and taking of his hat to reveal ONE shiny red hair on his head.

Krillen growled again, then Tien said, "leave you're hat on Chiotzu," and he put the hat back on Chiotzu's head.

"lets go," Krillen growled and saw in the corner Piccolo was meditating, "over there!" he yelled and ran to Piccolo with the other following close behind, when they got there Krillen asked, "Piccolo do you want to help us defeat Freeza?"

Piccolo very irritated that he got interrupted said, "and why would I help you?"

"well, if you don't Freeza's going to come here and kill us all," Krillen said nervously.

"So you're serious about this Freeza thing,"

"uhuh," Krillen nodded.

"alright," Piccolo got up and they all got more kids to participate including Yamcha.

_~Meanwhile with Vegeta~_

after the two of them left he flew out of the house to search, he couldn't find anyone strong enough though, "hmmmm, where is some strong kids?"

then he saw some high school boy's playing football, basketball, soccer, and baseball at the park, Vegeta raised an eyebrow and flew down, "you guy's are going to help defeat Freeza understand," vegeta ordered.

"why should we do what a little five year old says," one of them asked.

"because if you don't," Vegeta smirked and held out a ki blast, "you die,"

"I bet that's just some kind of trick," one of them said.

"oh yeah, watch this," Vegeta blew up a tree then held out another ki blast, "are you going to help save the earth now?" Vegeta asked ththreateningly. They all only shook there heads nervously, "good follow me," Vegeta flew up in the air.

"how do you do that?" one of them managed.

Vegeta sighed and explained it to them and they started flying, they where all telling each other how cool it was to fly, "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" Vegeta yelled and the all went quiet, "that's what I thought," Vegeta said then they all flew outside of capsule corp, "okay you wait here and I'm going to get the rest of the soldiers, and if any of you leave I will find you and kill you," They all stood there scared to death to do anything, Vegetasmirked and went inside. Then came back a few minutes later with Goku Krillen and everyone else.

"now everyone line up," Vegeta ordered and they all got in a line like at school, Vegeta hit himself in the head, "not like that," Then he just moved people where they needed to stand, they where standing like they were in an army, "Good, now do jumping jacks," Vegeta said, the older kids where doing them perfectly, same for the z-warriors, Vegeta hit himself inthe head again, "now do 100 push-ups," Vegeta ordered and he did it with them, and was the first one to finish, then the other z-warriors got done, the normal kids where having a hard time though, "this is going to take a whole year to get these kids into shape," Vegeta said. The rest of the time all the z-warriors tried there best to train the kids.

Then Dr. Briefs came out and said "time to eat, where did all these high school kids come from," Dr. Briefs asked.

"we where training them," vegeta said simply then turned to the kids, "now be here bright and early or I go to you're house and kill you're family," Vegeta ordered they all shook there heads and flew off. all the other kids went in the house and sat down to eat everyone stared at Goku and Vegeta as they stuffed hand fulls of food in there mouth at a time, with the exception of a few who where used to how they eat.

**A/N: How was that was this chapter longer, I tried to keep going but, I didn't know what else to put in this chapter, tell me what you think. Do you like how every ones getting ready to face off Freeza. I do, I know that. so just tell me what you think okay.**


	22. Training

**Chapter 22:**

**A/N: So I appreciate all of you're reviews and the person who know what I'm talking about answer this, How would I make a prom chapter if the kids are in kindergarten, I really like the idea but I want to know more about YOUR idea. The person who knows what I'm talking about please answer this.**

Vegeta woke up bright and early the next day, he put on some cloths that would be good for a long day of training and went down stairs. When he got down stairs there was nobody cooking, Then Vegeta smirked and said out loud, "Looks like today's training will be hunting,"

Then Bulma ran down stairs, "I want to help you, after all this is all my fault,"

"Fine, if you want to die," Vegeta laughed, Bulma only humphed, and Vegeta laughed more. Then Vegeta grabbed Bulma, "First were going to pick everyone up, then were going to go hunting, you can be the cook," Vegeta said.

"O-okay," Bulma stuttered holding onto Vegeta tightly, because he started flying.

Later they gathered everyone who was helping and stopped in a wasteland with dinosaurs, "Now if you can't take down one of these, you're useless,"

Then one of the kids said, "Can I use this sword it used to be my fathers,"

"Honestly, I don't care," Vegeta answered, "Now watch me," Vegeta said as he easily took down a T-Rex, "Now, you try,"

They all nodded there heads and flew off to take down a dinosaur, it wasn't TOO hard since they could fly and dodge the attacks. All the kids had to work together to take down one dinosaur. Krillen, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiotzu, and Launch took one down each one there own.

"Okay, looks like to me all of you normal kids need a sword," Vegeta said pointing to everyone exept the Z-warriors.

"I can get them one," Piccolo said as he did a laser beam out of his eyes and a sword for each kid appeared.

"Good, thank you," Vegeta said, "Now you girls cook while us men train," he told Bulma and Chichi.

"Men?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"So they think there men just because there saving the earth from a powerful villain," Chichi asked sarcastically then Bulma and Chichi both looked surprised as they realized exactly what they where saying, they changed the subject as quickly as they could, "Time to cook,"

"I'll chop the food up for you," Bulma replied.

"Now, you only get to eat if I think you deserve it," Vegeta said as everyone grunted, "Now everyone pick a sparring partner, but you can't kill each other," Everyone picked there partners and Goku of course was paired up with Vegeta, "Now lets dance," Vegeta said as he got in his stance and everyone else started fighting.

"Yeah, I like dancing," Goku said and Vegeta smirked, but that quickly faded to a frown because Goku started break dancing and then dancing like a ballerina.

"I don't mean actually dance Kakarot, I mean lets dance as in lets FIGHT," Vegeta said more clearly.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh," Goku said, "that makes more sense," Goku all of a sudden got in his stance with a serious expression, "Lets go,"

"Alright," Vegeta said and they both started punching and kicking eachother and throwing all kinds of blasts at each other. A few kids saw it and copied a few of there strategies in there fight. When Goku and Vegeta smelled the food though they instantly stopped and fell on the ground, "Time to eat," Vegeta said as him and Goku raced to the food. All the kids walked over to eat ignoring Vegeta and Goku shoving food in there mouth. They were all talking about there strategies and some kids where making fun of others because they figured out how to do blasts.

After there long day of training everyone had blood and sweat all over them and they all flew home with orders to keep training on there own. Vegeta and Goku kept training together though, even though it was getting late. Then when they were taking a short break Goku finally decided to say, "Did you know our Princy-Pal is a martial artist,"

"First of all Kakarot, he's not our Princy-Pal he's our Principal, and second," Vegeta yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!"

"Because nobody asked," Goku answered meekly as Vegeta smacked himself in the head, "Don't hit yourself, Vegeta. Or is it a new version of training," Vegeta hit himself in the head again.

"Just shut up Kakarot, tomorrow we're going to take all of our best warriors to be trained by him okay," Vegeta ordered.

"Okay," Goku said cheerfully then added, "who's our best warriors,"

"Never mind, I'LL get our best warriors and I'll follow you to his house okay,"

"Okay,"

**A/N: So how was the chapter good bad worse better, tell me okay, I'm dieing to know what you think. If you don't then XP. So tell me okay. I liked the chapter and I'm looking forward to the next one. Oh and before I forget remember the one who know's what I'm talking about with the question at the begining of the story please tell me the answer okay? Okay!.**


	23. Training with Roshi

**Chapter 23:**

**A/N: I read all my review I get, I can't keep away from the reviews LOL ^_^ anyway, keep on reviewing. So I always TRY and make my chapters long so wish me luck with this chapter.**

The next day Vegeta gathered everyone and Goku showed them the way to master Roshi's house, then when Master Roshi came out of his house he saw Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Choitzu, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta all waiting for him, "Ah, what are you kid's doing here," Master Roshi asked in surprise.

"Were here because you're going to train us," Vegeta ordered.

"And who says I'm going to?" Roshi asked turning around and folding his arms.

Then Krillen walked by Vegeta and whispered, "Told you we would need these," Then he went to Master Roshi, "Master, we have one magazine from each of us, so that you can teach all of us you're great martial arts." Krillen said kindly handing him the box. Master Roshi started goggling at all the magazines looking at each of them. Krillen leaned over to the others and said quietly, "Told you it would work," Then turned back to Master Roshi, "Will you teach us,"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing kids," Master Roshi asked still looking at the magazines, then Master Roshi's nose started bleeding on one page.

Out of Goku's curriosity he looked at the page and said, "So that's the difference between girls and boy's," everyone sweatdropped at Goku's remark.

"So what do we do for our training?" Vegeta asked impatiantly.

"Oh, right," Master Roshi said and tossed the Magazine in the box, "First lets test you're speed," Master Roshi said and directed them to a tree, "We will race fom this tree to that tree,"

Everyone got in a line to Race then Goku interrupted, "Can I have different shoes?"

"Changing shoes aren't going to change how fast you run, look my shoe's aren't mexactly made for running," Krillen stated smartly.

"Yeah, but these one's have a big rib in it, see. You can see my toes," Goku explained. After Goku got new shoe's on Goku said happy as ever, "Alright, lets start racing,"

"Good," Mastwer Roshi stated, "Ready... Set... GO!" Everyone raced Goku and Vegeta got there in a flash then everyone else raced up. "You kids are prtty fast , now lets see if you can hold this up," He said and put a turtle shell on everyones back and the kids fell down.

Right when Master Roshi was about to put one one Piccolo he replied, "I don't need that I will have this instead," Than Piccolo put on a heavy Turbon on his shoulders.

"Ummm, okay," Master Roshi said, "Now you all try and get used to that so we can skip to the next part,"he ordered.

Everyone started walking around getting used to it, exept Piccolo just sat there medittating. Vegeta and Goku got done quick and started doing pushups to see who could do the most before they give. After a while all the kids including Piccolo went in the house to see what was taking Roshi so long and he was staring at women on the TV that were working out. Vegeta only sweat dropped and smacked his head.

"Whats wrong with this guy?" Goku wondered.

Yamcha went and sat next to Master Roshi looking at the girls while blushing. Piccolo only stared in disbelief and Krillen looked at the ground while blushing. Tien on the other hand covered Chiotzu's eyes and closed his shut to.

Master Roshi got up when it ended and started stretching, "That was a good workout." Master Roshi stated then saw the kids and cleared his throat, "Now lets deliver milk," Master Roshi changed the subject and put those thing with milk on it around the kids necks, (If you don't know what I'm talking about go watch dragonball).

They went across a River and across a bridge and through quicksand and got chased by a dinosaur and up steep hills and all the way back again. Everyone sat down gasping for breath when they got back.

"C'mon, you're not already tired are you?" Master Roshi mocked, "Oh well, I'll just go inside,"

Then Goku raced up, "Wait, Master Roshi, do you have any super cool moves?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Well, I do have the Kamehameha," Master Roshi said as if he had to think to remember it.

"Can you show it to me?" Goku asked, "PLEASE."

"Alright," Master Roshi said and all eyes got set on him, "watch closley now," Master Roshi said and got in a stance facing thge water, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled and a huge blast came out of his hands.

"I want to try it" Goku said as he raced up to the ocean, Then he got searious, "KA,"

"You won't be able to do it, kid. It took me a hundred years to be able to use that move," Master Roshi bragged, but it didn't bring down Goku's confedents.

"ME..." all eyes got laid on Goku, "HA... ME..." Goku said and a small ball of energy lay in between his hands, "HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled and a Kamehemeha not as big as Roshi's but big enough came out of his hands.

"Ha, I can do it," Vegeta scoffed, "watch," Vegeta got in the stance and put his hands together and slowly pulled them to his side just like Goku did, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled and a blast the same size as Goku's came out of his hands, "See, It's not that hard," Vegeta bragged and folded his arms around his chest.

Master Roshi was completly speechless, but he quickly shook out of it, "You kids go home and rest and come back tomarrow after school, okay?" He said and went in his house.

Vegeta and Piccolo were the first to leave than everyone else said goodbye and flew off as well. Krillen on the other hand lived with Master Roshi and walked in the house.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I didn't make Vegeta do a huge Kamehameha, because he's only 5. That's probably going to be the only time he uses a Kamehameha too. Just to prove he can do it just like Kakarot. lol, anyway, I just can't see Vegeta doing a Kamehameha unless he's proving he can do it to, The Kamehameha's for Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha. So tell me what you think and what you hope to see in future chapters okay?**


	24. Superhero's!

**Chapter 24:**

**A/N: Alright, so I enjoyed reading all of you're reviews, just whatever you do DON'T stop writing reviews. They really help get the confedets to continue writing. So I thank you, One time I was getting really lazy and didn't want write it any more, but you're reviewa really helped me, and as you can see I'm still writing. Anyway, I'm writing to much so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everyone was at school talking about there training with master Roshi then Tien said, "I'm not going to be training with you guy's anymore, me and Chiotzu are enrolling in a different school,"

"Oh, okay," Goku responded nonchalantly.

"Why?" Krillen asked.

"Well..." Tien started nervously, "My mom said it's not good for me and Chiotzu to be around a perverted old man,"

Goku looked at him confused, "Povurd," Goku asked confused.

"Perverted, you idiot," Vegeta said and rolled is eyes.

"Well whats... Per-vert-ed," Goku asked.

Bulma walked by right then and answered smartly, "Perverted, is like what our principal is doing right now," Bulma pointed to Master Roshi who was looking in the female teachers skirts.

"Ooooooohhhh," Goku replied looking at master Roshi.

"Discusting," Chichi said looking at Master Roshi angrily.

18 and 17 were in school today and walked up to the others, "What are you talking about today?" !8 asked natrally sitting next to Krillen. 17 was next to 18 making sure Krillen didn't try anything on his sisster.

"Oh, you don't know about Freeza, do you?" Goku asked.

"Freeza?" !8 said confused.

"Who's that?" 17 asked just as confused.

"Freeza is the one who destroyed my planet and is now going to destroy this planet," Vegeta explained dully.

"Nice," 17 said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Vegeta said just as sarcastic.

"So when is Freeza coming here,"

"In about a year," Vegeta replied.

"Cool, so we got time to train," 17 said.

"YEAH!" Goku yelled getting tired of being out of the conversation, everyone stared at him, "What? everyone was talking without me," Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, I'm training on my own for now on," Piccolo said.

"OKAY." Goku said quickly.

"Why did you have to say it so quickly?" Krillen asked.

"Because I want to be the one who answered something this time," Goku whined.

"Well, I'm going somewere where there's no girls," Vegeta said and walked off.

"Wait for me!" Goku said and ran toward Vegeta. Krillen and 17 went along with Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiotzu. They all started talking nonstop, Krillen was sharing his comic books and showing everyone the different superhero.

"Superman's the best he could beat anyone," Goku stated happily.

"Superman? Are you serious? Batman could beat him any day." Vegeta stated back.

"Yeah right, he doesn't have awesome super powers like Superman." Goku yelled back.

"Batman doesn't need super powers he can build anything that make it seem like he has super powers, I bet he could build glasses that shoot out lazers," Vegeta yelled back, everyone backed away, because when two saiyans fight it's not a good idea to be in the middle of it.

"It takes time to build, superman can get the job done quicker,"

"Batman can take on Superman's ass anyday,"

"That may be but, Superman would win everytime,"

"Batman would win,"

"Superman"

"Batman"

"Superman!"

"Batman!"

"SUPERMAN!"

"BATMAN!" Vegeta and Goku started punching eachother in the gut and kicking eachoth in the heads. The kept colliding in different places in the air over and over.

It kept going until Chichi yelled, "GOKU, STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

Goku instantly stoped and flew down to Chichi, "Okay, Chi," Goku said.

"Pfft, He does whatever that dumb girl says," Vegeta scoffed.

Chichi turned around and met Vegeta's gaze, "Who are you calling a dumb girl buddy,"

"You, duh. There's no girl dumber than you... besides Bulma that is," Vegeta said with a smirk, "What are you gonna do,"

Then Bulma started ganging up on Vegeta just like Chichi was, "We're smarter than you, dummy,"

"Yeah, sure. You scare me so much," Vegeta said sarcastically, Bulma and Chichi started getting really upset and tried to hol in there anger and stopped moving, "Oh, no. The little girls are angry," That did it Chichi and Bulma were pissed and they charged up and punched Vegeta in the face, one on each side. Vegeta flew and hit the fence.

"Ummmm, Chichi I think we should get out of here," Goku said feeling nervous about Vegeta's temper that was about to go off and Chichi's bad mood about Vegeta.

Chichi took a deep breath, "You're right Goku, lets go," Chichi said as Goku sighed in relief and walked in class with Chichi. Bulma also turned around and walked in the classroom with the others behind her.

"Jeez, they almost have as bad tempers as my sisster," 17 mumbled to himself, 18 only rolled her eyes and walked passed him to Krillen. 17 instantly ran up to make sure Krillen didn't try anything. Then the bell rang and Vegeta got up to go to class.

"Stupid, girls," he murmered and went in the classroom.

The rest of the day speeded by quickly, Chichi went to Goku's house, Yamcha went to Bulma and Vegeta's house, and 17 and 18 went to Krillens house.

_~Vegeta's house~_

Yamcha and Bulma were in Bulma's room doing homework, Vegeta was in his room laying on his bed looking at the ceiling, 'I like Bulma, that kid better not take her from me,' Vegeta thought, 'what the hell is that doing in my head, she's annoying, but I can't deny that she's cute' Vegeta thought and then sat upon his bed, "What the hell am I thinking, she's just a stupid girl," Vegeta said, Then he got off his bed and went outside his room and found himself outside off Bulma's doorway, "What am I doing now, why would I want to come here?" HE asked himself but opened the door and walked in anyway.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"ummmm," Vegeta thought, he didn't know why he was there, then he saw they were doing homework, "I needed help with my work," Vegeta said.

"Well, maybe that's because you never pay attention to the teacher," Bulma laughed and Yamcha started laughing too.

Vegeta growled, "Maybe it was a mistake coming here to ask for help," Vegeta argued.

"Fine fine, where's your homework,"

"Uhhh," Vegeta said then ran out the door too get his homework out of his backpack.

Then he came back, "Okay, take a seat next to Yamcha, I'm helping him with his work too," Vegeta growled but sat next to Yamcha anyway.

_~Goku's house~_

Chichi was at Goku's house, "Okay, Goku, here's what you do" Chichi said, "GOKU!"

"What?" Goku said while stuffing a pie in his mouth.

"You need to pay attention, if you ever want to go to college with me," Chichi ordered.

"I'm sorry," Goku said meekly, "I'm not good at paying attention if I'm hungry,"

Chichi looked at Goku sincerly, "Okay, we'll finish our studying after we eat," Chichi said and neatly started to eat.

"YAY!" Goku said and started eating faster then before, Chichi only gave a small smile as he stuffed his face, (hint: she still wasn't used to the way Goku eats).

_~Krillen's house~_

When they got to Krillens house Krillen said, "Alright, lets get our work done,"

"I don't think so," 18 said and took Krillen's work and her's, "17, be a good brother and do this for me," 17 didn't take there work than 18 turned her head and glared at him, "Or else," 18 said evily. Then 17 took the papers, "Good, and Give us an A+," She ordered then turned to Krillen, "Me and you are gonna train,"

Krillen shrunk down, "A-are you s-sure?" Krillen asked and 17 laughed at him until he got a glare from 18.

"Well, I'm not gonna have my boyfriend, be weak," 18 said.

The word boyfriend kept repeading itself in Krillen and 17's head, "boyfriend?" The both questioned.

"That's right, I really like you Krillen," 18 said sweetly, "And you better not have a problem with that 17," She threatened.

17 and Krillen both shrunk, "Now lets get busy," 18 ordered, and 17 started doing the homework as Krillen started training with 18, "You don't know how to sense do you, Krillen?" 18 asked.

"ummm, no," Krillen stated.

18 Told him and the next day Krillen taught everyone else.

**A/N: So how did you like the chapter? I ended it here because I didn't know what else to add. So anyone with an idea I will exept it, unless it's a stupid idea... like making a story about everyone dressed like chickens. I'm not writing a story about everyone dressed like chickens, even if it would be funny. Seriously though, give me some good ideas okay. Please R&R!**


	25. everyones day and Vegeta's argument

**Chapter 25:**

**A/N: I like the number 25, I think it's my lucky number. So maybe this chapter will get me lots of reviews, YAY! well, I need your help to, so review review review. review more than once if you want lol. Well, on... with... the... story... ready... set... GO GO GADGET, just kidding ^_^'... GO!**

**Note: Goku, Krillen, Vegeta, and Yamcha all have turtle shells on there back k ^_^, oh yeah and before I forget, I DO NOT OWN DBZ, geez. don't gotta rub it in.**

So everyone learned how to sense by Krillen and then the bell rang for class. "Time for another day in hell," Vegeta commented.

"Y'know, it could be fun if you would stop getting in trouble so much," Bulma said in a smart-allek tone.

"I never get in trouble and i don't like it," Goku defended.

"I don't need you defending me,"

"Anything that doesn't have to do with training, you don't like," Bulma commented, Goku shrugged and Vegeta just ignored them for the rest of the walk to class.

When everyone was seated the teacher went up and said in a happy tone, "The principal is being switched,"

Goku gasped, "But I like that guy,"

"Why, because he's teaching you martial arts," Bulma said sarcastically, while Vegeta sat t here ignoring Goku.

"Well... yeah, what other reason is there to like that guy," Goku asked seriously.

Chichi was sitting at her table drawing picture's of her and Goku then daydreaming about the picture becoming real. Vegeta sat there looking at the ceiling, Goku sat there drawing pictures of candy and then eating the paper. Vegeta looked at Goku who had a paper in his mouth, " What, are you doing?"

Goku spit out the paper, "Well, I drew a picture of candy and I-"

Vegeta covered his mouth, "Never mind, I don't want to know,"

"Okay," Goku said and continued what he was doing while Vegeta went back to looking at the ceiling. Bulma sat looking at Yamcha and Vegeta, deciding which guy she liked better. Yamcha sat waving to Bulma and smiling. Krilen was blushing while talking to 18. 18 was laughing at Krillen blushing which only made him blush more. 17 was glaring at Krillen. Then all of there thought got distracted all at the same time for the same reason.

"Now where all gonna play a game together," Mrs. Marksaw said happily, "It's called 'who took the cookie from the cookie jar', Now let's all sit down on the carpet so we can start,"

Goku walked over next to Vegeta, "I bet you took the cookie from the cookie jar,"

"She said it was a game, I don't think she meant a literal, cookie jar, Kakarot," Vegeta said, "And if it were real, she would be talking about you, because you can barely control you're hunger."

"Yeah well, you... you," Goku said trying to think of something.

"Ha, you can't think of anything to say, because I'm perfect," Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah..." Goku said then a lightbulb went off in his head, "Your right you are perfect... a perfectly big ego," Goku said sticking out his tung.

Vegeta instantly stopped laughing, "Well, At least I'm not a happy go lucky idiot like you, You always look for a bright side even if there is no bright side," Vegeta called out.

"There's alway's a bright side, Vegeta, and at least I don't have hair that make's me look like a porky pine," Goku said making his hair spike up like Vegeta's.

"Oh, yeah, say that to my face," Vegeta dared.

Mrs. Marksaw went between them, "Both of you knock it off," She demanded.

Goku looked around her at Vegeta, "At least I don't have hair that makes me look like a porky pi-" Vegeta flew in front of Goku and punched him in the face and Goku flew and hit the wall before he could finish talking. Goku got up and pushed a piece of the wall off of him, "That's it," Goku flew up and kicked Vegeta up to the ceiling, then Vegeta flew down and Vegeta and Goku punched each other in the face.

Mrs. Marksaw couldn't stand it anymore, "I QUIT!, I CAN'T TAKE THESE CRAZY KIDS ANYMORE," She screamed and ran out of the room.

She yelled so loud Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting and looked toward where she left, "What was her problem?" Goku broke the silence. Everyone looked at him in amazement. Goku just gave a clueless look.

"I don't know, Maybe because she doesn't like teaching super powered kids, who keep getting in fight's and breaking stuff constantly," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Maybe your right," Goku said thinking if that's right, Vegeta smacked himself on the head.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled.

"I guess... we should go home now," Bulma said, Chichi shrugged.

Then Chichi went up to Goku, "Can you take me home, Goku?" She asked while blushing.

"sure Chichi," Goku said nonchalantly.

18 went to Krillen and said uncaring, "Do you want to fly home with me and 17?"

Krillen blushed, "Well ummm, is 17 okay with it or d-"

"Yes or no, baldy," 18 said getting impatient.

"Yes," He said quickly.

Bulma went to Vegeta, "Can you fly me home, Vegeta?" Bulma said trying to be romantic like Chichi and Goku.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we live at the same house," She said while thinking, 'unbelievable, he can't even take a hint,'

"Well, I don't want you riding on my back like your a Queen," Vegeta said angrily.

"can't you just be nice, for once,"

"can't you stop acting like your royalty, like me,"

"can you stop mentioning you're a prince in some way EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Bulma started the yelling.

"CAN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE MY MOTHER!"

"CAN YOU APPRECIATE THAT YOU HAVE ANYTHING!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD APPRECIATE!"

"STOP TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!"

"YOUR UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I"M UNBELIEVABLE, TRY YOURSELF!"

Vegeta turned around and realized everyone left, "Great, now I have to give you a ride," Vegeta said and put her on his back and flew off, but Bulma ignored him the ride there, as Vegeta did the same to her. What they both didn't realize was that the other was hiding a blush too.

_~someone we haven't seen, Piccolo~_

So Piccolo snuck out of the classroom before Vegeta and Bulma noticed and flew home, to his adoptive parents. Piccolo walked in and his parents asked the same thing they ask everyday, "So how was school?" Piccolo only shrugged then his dad looked at his watch, "why are you here so early?"

"The teacher couldn't take teaching anymore," Piccolo answered casually.

"Ah," Was his parents only response.

Piccolo put his backpack down and went outside and said, "I'm going to go train in the mountains," Then he flew off to a deserted wast land, "Time to get started," He said and cracked his knuckles and sat down meditating. Piccolo started floating in the air then some rocks and stuff started circling him.

_~a little boring... now, let's see what Yamcha did~_

Yamcha wanted to take Bulma home but, all that yelling was starting to bug him so he flew off to his house, "So did you skip school, or did they kick you out?" Yamcha's big brother Kent asked, Kent is a 7th grader and is tall and plays football. Kent has short black hair and he he is very messy but doesn't like things being to messy.

"No, the teacher quit so we got off early, why are you out?" Yamcha asked as he put his backpack.

"I skipped," He said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Where's mom and dad?" Yamcha asked looking around.

"There on a business trip," Kent answered looking at his apple with only one bit in it, "You want the rest of this?"

"Nah," Yamcha said as Kent looked at his apple then threw it away and started looking in the Fridge for something else, "Can you teach me how to talk to girls?" Yamcha asked nervously.

"Girls?" Kent asked not turning away from the fridge, "Sure, there's nothing to it," Kent answered as he took out some left over cake from Yamcha's birthday party.

"So, how do I talk to them, what do I say?" Yamcha asked trying to see around the cake at his brother.

"Well," Kent started as he took out a fork and started digging in to the cake, "You're at the easy time so all you got to do is spend time with her say hi to her and when you're older it will be easy." He said and took a big bite of the chocolate fudge cake.

"Yeah, but I get all nervous when I even get close to a girl," Yamcha said.

"That's even better, because then she'll come to you," Kent said taking another bit and swallowing it, "Just make sure she see's you being all kind to your friends and stuff and she'll think you're SO cute," Kent said then added, "Now go away so I can eat my cake,"

"Fine," Yamcha said then mumbled to himself, "Nothing he said even helped, I need to ask her on a date," Yamcha complained and went in his room to practice on how he was going to ask her.

_That was a bit more entertaining, now lets check on Goku and chichi~_

Goku flew with Chichi on his shoulder, "So Chi, I forget. Where do you live?" Goku asked sheepishly.

"Ummm, you're going to have to turn left," Chichi explained, "Now you'll see my house when we get there,"

"Okay,"

"Uhhhh, Goku," Chichi asked while blushing, "Do you want to stay over for dinner?"

"Okay,"

"Is Chicken okay?"

"Okay?" Goku questioned, "IT'S GREAT, IT'S FANTASTIC!" Goku yelled and carried Chichi like a baby and flew as fast as he could to her house, then Goku stopped all of a sudden and flew down to the ground, "Who are you?" Goku asked a strange turtle.

"I'm a sea Turtle, can you by any chance piont me in the direction of the beach?" The Turtle asked.

While Goku was thinking Chichi said, "Ummm, the beach is in that direction, it's quit aways too," Chichi answered.

"Oh, looks like I still have a few years to get there," The turtle said sadly.

"I could take you to you're house or ocean or whatever," Goku said happily, picking up the turtle and flying off, "Now hang on tight," goku told the turtle then picked up Chichi like a baby and flew off.

"My home is a small island in the middle of the ocean," The turtle said.

Goku thought, 'maybe he's talking about Master Roshi's island' Goku thought and flew there and put down Chichi and the turtle, "Were here!" He explained, "This is what you were talking about right,"

"Yes, thank you, and wait here, my Master might have a gift for you," the turtle said and went inside to get his Master. A few minuted later they came out.

"Oh, Goku, you are the one who saved my turtle," Master Roshi asked.

"Uh, huh," Goku nodded.

"Well, I'll give you something," Master Roshi raised up his stick and shouted, "MAGIC CARPET!"

"I'm Master didn't you leave it at the dry cleaning," The Turtle asked.

"Hmmm, I so pose you're right, well I could give him the Nimbus, if he can ride it of course," Master Roshi stated, "Nimbus!"

Goku just waited patiently with Chichi by his side. Then the Nimbus flew up, "WOW, can I eat it now," Goku asked excitedly, Chichi sweat dropped.

"You can't eat it you little savage!" master Roshi yelled.

"Oh, then what do I do with it," Goku asked.

"You ride it, BUT only if you have a pure heart," Master Roshi said, "let an old man show you how it's done," He said and jumped on it but he fell through it.

"I guess that's from all those dirty magazine's you read," The Turtle observed as Master Roshi got up rubbing his but.

"Some pure heart," Chichi mumbled.

"Can I try?" Goku asked and jumped on before he got a response, "cool, I like it, and I can keep it to," Goku said happily.

"can I go on with you, Goku," Chichi asked.

"Of course, you can only rife it if you have a pure heart though,"

"Don't worry, when you're the Ox Kings daughter you have to be good," Chichi said as she jumped on holding onto Goku's arm.

"Cool, see you later Master Roshi," Goku said and Chichi and Goku went to her house and had a little dinner date.

_~now what did Tien and Chiotzu do~_

Tien took Chiotzu's hand and led Chiotzu away from the argument Launch was back to having Blue hair and followed them on her bike, "Tien, you forgot about me," She said sweetly.

"Tien, aren't you going to get her?" Chiotzu asked as they both were flying home.

"I don't want to, chiotzu. Don't tell her but she kinda scares me," Tien stated Chiotzu ignored it and they both flew home and locked Launch out.

_~wow, kinda boring huh, well here's 18, 17, and Krillen~_

18 noticed Bulma and Vegeta would be arguing for a while, so she dragged Krillen out, 17 didn't notice and 18 said, "c'mon, lets go before my brother notices" Krillen looked behind himself nervously, "don't worry if he catches us, I'll take all the blame okay," 18 convinced.

"O-okay," Krillen said and flew off with 18, "So where are we going?"

"Just follow me," 18 instructed, when they stopped they were at this pretty water fall, "I found this the other day, isn't it relaxing," 18 asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty," Krillen said as he stood at the edge of the river looking at the perfect waterfall that had the reflexion of a rainbow in it, then 18 snook behind him and pushed him in, "ahhh, hey that's cold," Krillen complained but 18 kept laughing, "That's it," Krillen said and grabbed her foot and pulled her in with him.

"Hey, you ruined my outfit," 18 complained then looked at Krillen and smiled, "Here," She said and splashed water in his face, then they were in a fun water fight.

17 noticed they left and flew after them and saw them in a river and flew down and punched Krillen in the head, "stay away from my sister," Krillen started rubbing his head.

"17, I like him and you're just going to have to deal with it. Don't you dare hurt him or I'll hurt you, understand," 18 said threateningly.

"whatever, we have to get home," 17 said and pulled her out of the water.

"fine," 18 said coldly then helped Krillen out of the water, "see you tomorrow," 18 said and kissed his cheek.

"a-a r-right," Krillen said a little dazed from the kiss 18 smiled and flew to follow her brother. 17 gave a warning glare to Krillen, Krillen instantly got out of his daze and smiled nervously. Once they were out of sight he flew home.

**A/N: So. this chapter was a lot longer, I guess 25 is a lucky number of mine. Maybe my lucky number, will give me review's too. Well, wish me luck and remember to review, I need your help to, not just my lucky number. hehehe ^_^ So next chapter is coming ... SOON! stay tuned k.**


	26. Vegeta's training advanced

**Chapter 26:**

**A/N: So... how did you like the last chapter? All of the couple's were together, except Yamcha and Bulma couple. So hopefully this chapter will be just as long ^^. Oh and also I drew a few pictures from this story and other one's on my deviantart page, you can reach it from my profile. Check it out when you're done reading and reviewing this, k? Now on with the- wait... Everyone training with Roshi has a turtle shell, just a reminder. NOW on with the... STORY!**

_~where going to start the story out with Yamcha this time K? ^_^~_

Yamcha woke up to his big brother Kent, "Hey, Bro, Wake up already," He said impatiently.

"uhhhhh, what?" Yamcha asked drowsily rubbing his eyes.

"I have an idea, of how to get your girl," Kent said.

"Really! what is it?" Yamcha demanded, his brother was always good at getting girls.

"Alright listen carefully," He instructed and whispered something in his ear, as Yamcha listened eagerly.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Of course, who's the babe magnet here,"

"Right, I guess I'll try it?" Yamcha said unsure.

_~Now to there day at school ^D~_

Vegeta sat on the bench chewing on some candy he stole from some little kid. Goku sat next to him, "Please! Give me some candy," Goku said as he was kneeling on the ground with his hands folded together.

"NO! Get your o-" Vegeta yelled but got distracted when a blushing Yamcha walked in with a dress. Vegeta instantly fell on the ground dropping his candy as he started cracking up. Goku saw that Vegeta dropped the candy and ate it real quick.

"What are you laughing at?" Goku asked as he licked his lips.

"Look," Vegeta said pointing at Yamcha and laughing even harder. Goku looked and walked up to Yamcha.

"Is that comfy?" Goku asked pointing at the dress.

"well ye- WAIT, Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asked looking around.

"Over there, can I wear your dress when you're done with it," Goku asked because he thought it was comfy and thought it would be easier to train in.

"Sure, whatever," Yamcha called and ran to Bulma, "hey Bulma," Yamcha said.

"Ummm, Yamcha what's with the dress," Bulma asked looking at him weird.

"Uhhhh, my brother said that you would like me if I did this," Yamcha said with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think he lied," Bulma said eying him weird.

Yamcha walked over to Goku, "You want the dress Goku," Yamcha asked.

"Yeah," Goku said.

"Okay, but you have to give me your cloths," Yamcha said.

"Okay," Goku said and took off his cloths and handed them to Yamcha.

"Thanks," Yamcha said awkwardly, because they were still in the playground.

"Now the dress is mine," Goku said and took the dress off of Yamcha, "Thanks," He said as he put it on and twirled around looking at how he looked.

"Yamcha put the pants on as quickly as he could then the shirt, "Don't do that again, Goku," Yamcha said and went over to Bulma.

"I don't know what his problem was," Goku said and turned to Vegeta who was still cracking up on the ground.

_~After school all the guy's went to master Roshi's place to train~_

Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, and Yamcha all walked in and then saw Master Roshi dancing in his underwear with his turtle. Goku just jumped in and started dancing too, with his dress on though. Vegeta sweatdropped along side Yamcha and Krillen who where trying not to look. "Why are we dancing?" Goku asked.

"I got a date with a pretty young lady," Master Roshi said happily.

"Yeah, the problem is she think she's going out with a young handsome 20 year old, not a 120 year old." The turtle said as Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillen fell down anime style. Master Roshi stopped dancing.

"You shouldn't lie, Master Roshi. The girl should like you for who you are." Goku explained.

"Wow, Kakarot. You're smarter then I gave you credit for," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"And if she doesn't, you can always bribe her with food." Goku said rubbing the back of his head as Vegeta's head dropped in disappointment, "Food is good." Goku stated. Vegeta fell down anime style.

"Oh, You guy's want training..." After a few minutes of not getting an answer and only looks he said, "Okay, you guy's just go out there and train together," Master Roshi said and sat down on the couch and put on his usual show.

Everyone else went outside, "I'm training with, Kakarot," Vegeta said and got in his stance facing Goku.

"Alright," Goku said excitedly and got in his stance. Then Krillen and Yamcha got in there stances to Spar.

_~When Vegeta gets home~_

Vegeta walked in the house from a long sparring session with Goku. No one really got worried because Vegeta always came home like that. Then Dr. Briefs went up to him, "I have a surprise for you," Dr. Briefs said and nodded for him to follow.

Vegeta followed cautiously, "It isn't that prison you built is it, I didn't do anything wrong!" Vegeta demanded.

"No, don't worry, It's a gift," He reassured. Vegeta still followed cautiously, and there was a big space ship thing with letter on the side spelling, "CAPSULE 1"

"What is this?" Vegeta asked examining it.

"It is a training room I built for you, It can go up to 100 times earths gravity, start out small though okay," Dr. Briefs said as Vegeta walked in. Dr. Briefs went in with him teaching him how to use it.

**A/N: So how did you like the chapter, sorry I'm getting back to writing small chapters T_T. Well anyway, tell me what you think. Anyone with ideas for the story are welcome to share them. I might put your ideas in the story, I think of done it every time someone gave me and idea. There is one idea, but I have to do that later.**


	27. Some new surprises

**Chapter 27:**

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to tell you who the new teacher is. ^_^' Please forgive me. Anyway, I'll introduce to you the teacher. See how I did that? I'm not gonna tell you if it's a boy or girl. So, any who, We have a special guest who is going to do the whatcha macall it, I forget. And her HE IS!**

**Vegeta: Yeah, great. So what do I do? *rosefairy0 whispers it in his ear* Ohhhhh. Well, first let me read what you're writing about me. *takes out story and starts scanning through***

**Rose: This is what you can call me for short k? Hey that's my middle name!**

**Vegeta: *cough* Gay *cough***

**Rose: Oh, shut up, like your name is any better, Vegetable.**

**Vegeta: *growles* I can't believe you wrote this about me, I would never be attached to the woman like that.**

**Rose: *Narrow's eyes at him* Like you are now, you mean.**

**Vegeta: Ye- Shut up.**

**Rose: Just say it.**

**Vegeta: fine. Rose does not own db/dbz/or dbgt. Thank goodness too, or else it would be worse then GT.**

**Rose: *growles* anyway on with the story.**

all the kindergarten z warriors got up and went to school as usual, but today was different. Somehow, it wasn't the same.

Vegeta and Goku walked around and everyone was practicing singing or dancing and some people were just trying plain weird stuff. "What's going on?" Vegeta asked out loud.

"I'd say people are practicing stuff," Goku answered trying to figure out himself.

"No duh, idiot, I mean why are they?" Vegeta corrected himself.

"Oh," Goku stated and started thinking, "Well, I don't know," He answered sheepishly.

Bulma walked up to them smartly, "Well, if you guy's were paying attention, you would have remembered that the teacher announced a talent show-"

Goku interrupted, "Oh yeah," Goku said thinking for a minute and right when Bulma opened her mouth to continue Goku said, "I don't remember,"

"She just said it's because we don't pay attention," Vegeta answered.

"Oh yeah," Goku said once again interrupting Bulma right when she was about to say something, "I don't remember,"

"You jerk," Bulma said smacking his arm as Goku rubbed his arm even though it didn't hurt.

"Why did you do that?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, it's not his fault you're boring," Vegeta defended.

"Jerks," Bulma said and walked away, then made a sneaky smile they didn't see and turned around getting rid of it now, "Y'know, the teacher said that you two HAVE to do the talent show, TOGETHER," Bulma said, threatningly.

"WHAT!" vegeta said before Goku could respond, "What happens if we don't?" Vegeta said thinking he won.

"Then- ummm," Bulma said then finished, "Then you will have to repeat kindergarten,"

Vegeta was about to object but didn't want to come back, "fine," Vegeta agreed.

"YAY!" Goku cheered. THen the bell rang, "Let's go," Goku said and practically puled Vegeta into the classroom then pushed him in his seat as Goku took a seat.

"Now, everyone who is entering the talent show, write you're name and the one you're pairing up with, if you are," The teacher said putting a clipboard on the wall. Bulma was the first to run up and she wrote Vegeta and Goku's name in her neatest handwriting so they thought the HAD to do it then she wrote her and Chichi's name below it, in her normal handwriting.

"There," She said proudly, as she walked off. Goku and Vegeta meanwhile went up there to see there name was already written.

"How did that happen?" Goku asked as he looked at it, "Is the classroom haunted?" Goku asked seriously.

"No you idiot," Vegeta said as he smacked the back of Goku's head, "The teacher probably did it so that we HAVE to think of a talent," Vegeta said.

"Ohhhhh," Goku responded, As him and Vegeta went back to there seats to sit down and discuss what they were going to do. Yamcha and Krillen signed up too, they weren't partners though. Tien and Chiotzu did sign up together though.

"Now, is everyone done?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr. Marten," the whole class replied except Goku and Vegeta, who of course weren't paying attention until the bell rang at the end of class.

_~later when they get home, Goku goes with Vegeta to think of what they will do~_

"So, what are we going to do?" Goku asked as his his head hung over Vegeta's bed as he lay on his back.

"I don't know," Vegeta said in thought as he leaned back on a chair in his room balancing a pencil on his nose. There heads were facing each other so they can see each other.

"Well, we have to think of something," Goku said as he turned over and sat up on the bed, now his feet hanging off.

"Well, what do you sopose we do?" Vegeta asked still staring at the pencil on his nose making sure it didn't fall.

"**Well, **we could-" Goku answered, but Bulma came in and surprised Vegeta causing Vegeta to fall backwards onto Goku.

"Well, what are we doing in here?" Bulma asked sarcastically eying them. Goku's and Vegeta's eye's widened as they realized there mouth were touching. They both jumped away from each other almost instantly and started trying to barf out there memory of that and the germs.

"Shut... up," Vegeta said in between barfs as Goku was also still barfing.

"Anyway, I have and idea for you two," Bulma said and Goku and Vegeta looked at her, because they were looking for an idea, "I'll take that as you want to know,"

"Of course we want to know," Goku said as he instantly sat up, excited to here it.

"I don't really care to here it, but I'll see you're idea anyway," Vegeta said as he sat on his chair actually just as excited as Goku to have an idea.

"YOU GUY'S CAN SING!" Bulma said excitedly, Goku and Vegeta looked at each other blankly then back to her uninterested, "I'm sure you guy's can do it, all you need is practice and I already have the perfect song picked out," Bulma said and put a CD in the radio and played it. They all sat there silent until the song was over and Bulma turned it off, "So, what did you think?" Bulma said hopefully.

"I liked it," Goku agreed.

"I thought it was okay, I think we'll take it," Vegeta agreed also.

"Awesome, memorize the lines," Bulma ordered and passed Vegeta the CD. When Bulma walked out of the room there was a triumphant smirk on her face. She walked in her room to Chichi, "Chi, they took it,"

"Really," Chichi said excitedly with a big happy smile on her face.

"Yep, now all we have to do is put the rest of the plan into action," Bulma said and Chchi and her started talking about there plan and then practicing there dancing steps.

**A/N: So what did you guy's think, was it good. Oh and haha you don't get to know what song it is or what Bulma's planning :P. keep in touch and you will find out :D. What did you think, Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: The only thing I thought was, never trust a woman kindergarten or not.**

**Rose: :P that's right boy's be warned. You heard that from Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Shut up and end this. I have thing to do.**

**Rose: Fine, see ya' everyone.**


	28. Birthday surprise!

**Chapter 28:**

**Vegeta: Rose is late. Now shut up until she get's here... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *wind blows*... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Kinda boring huh?... ... ... ... Where the hell is she?  
*Door slams*  
****Rose: Thanks for distracting them, sorry I'm late everyone.**

**Vegeta: You BETTER say sorry, I had to distract them for a long time.**

**Someone in crowd: He didn't do anything the whole ti- *boom***

**Rose: Vegeta... I expect you to wish him back and say sorry.**

**Vegeta: or what?**

**Rose: or I'm gonna tell these people to ask you questions AND tell Bulma you killed someone.**

**Vegeta: uhh, fine *fly's off***

**Rose: finally now that he's gone I can tell you some exciting news! It's 'Lunatic Lament's' Birthday!(She helped me come up with a lot of these really cool chapters! thank you!) If you don't know who She is look her up on fanfiction.**

**The same person in crowd: wooooooooooooooo!**

**Rose: Guess Vegeta already wished you back.**

**Vegeta: By the way I'm right here and this story should be dedicated to me not some weak human!**

**Rose: quiet you, you're the main character of the story.**

**Vegeta: *grumbles* anyway Rose doesn't own DBZ.**

**Rose: And it sucks T_T anyway on with the story :D**

**Vegeta: *coughs* Baby *coughs***

Vegeta and Goku fell asleep on his bed last night, the same with Chichi and Bulma, luckily it was a Saturday. Vegeta wole up first bright and early, he yawned loudly and sat up then the smell of breakfast came in the room, "FOOD!" Goku jumped up real quick taking Vegeta's spot leaving Vegeta to fall on the floor and look angrily at Goku, "What, i get excited when there's food near," Goku stated as he jumped out of bed and ran outside waking up the girls.

"Hardly a way to treat a Prince on his birthday," Vegeta grumbled not realizing the girls just walked out of there room's and heard him.

"Be quiet, Chichi," Bulma said shushing her, "Come here," Bulma ordered and pulled her back in her room, "I have a plan," Bulma said as she started whispering in Chichi's ear, and big bright smile lit up on both there faces.

Vegeta just got dressed and was heading down stairs to see the girls and Goku already down there. Then Chichi whispered something to Goku and Goku went to Vegeta, "C'mon, Vegeta the girls said we should go fishing or something for a Guy's night out or something?"

"Can I eat first?" Vegeta asked rudely and walked to the table and started eating, every once in a while he would catch the girls giggling and whispering thing and pointing at Vegeta, then Vegeta would shoot them a mean glare which would only make them giggle more. Then after Vegeta was done he grabbed Goku and walked out, "Let's go, I need to get away from these girls,"

"Okey Dokey artichokey, follow me," Goku said then added, "NIMBUS!" and jumped on his golden cloud to fly off.

"Do me a favor and never say that again," Vegeta said and flew up and followed Goku and they landed at a lake near Goku's house, "This is where you wanted to go,"

"Uh huh, you can catch great fish here, THERE HUGE!" Goku said excitedly and started discarding his clothing.

"Don't you have those swimming Trunks things," Vegeta asked awkwardly.

"No, I just swim like this," Goku said now that he was completly naked he jumped in the water, "c'mon Vegeta, the waters great," Goku yelled when his head came up. Vegeta only shrugged and discarded all of his clothing and jumped in with him.

"Let's catch some lunch," Vegeta said when he was in the water, then he dunked his head back under looking for some fish.

Goku dunked his head under and shook his head with a smile of agreement helping his friend find a big fish. While they were there they found 5 giant fish and 3 tinier fish, they also got in a splash fight and they saw how long they could hold there breath. When they had there cloths back on Vegeta and Goku started carrying there fish back to Goku's house, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had a good time hanging out with you," Vegeta said.

"Uh hu-" Goku said but cut himself off mid sentence as he sensed 2 powerful foes approaching, "Do you sense that, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he dropped his fish and got serious.

"Yeah," Vegeta said, but not surprised and he dropped his fish and flew off toward it.

"VEGETA ARE YOU NUTS, YOU NEVER KNOW IF THERE EVIL!" Goku called racing after him then Goku shook his head in disbelief, "NIMBUS!" Goku called and flew right next to Vegeta in an instant, "What are you doing?" Goku asked but Vegeta ignored him and kept looking toward the key, "We don't even know them?"

"Correction Kakarot, YOU don't even know them," Vegeta said and Goku stopped dead in his tracks.

"What does that mean?" Goku mumbled and the Nimbus made a small sound in response, "Lets keep going." Goku ordered and the nimbus caught up with Vegeta again.

Vegeta saw 2 shapes in front of him, "I was right," Vegeta said and stopped right in front of a big muscley guy with very little hair, "Hoe did you survive?" Vegeta asked the big one. There was also another one to be about 13 with long hair that went to his feet.

"I barely escaped, but then got caught by Freeza. same with Raditz, here," Nappa said pointing to the other guy.

Goku was right next to Vegeta, "Who are these people? why do they have tails like me?" Goku asked confused.

"Don't mind his stupidity, he bumped his head as a baby," Vegeta explained.

"Well, Kakarot," Raditz said as he went closer to him and Goku backed up then Raditz laughed, "I won't hurt you, I'm your brother," He explained.

"I have a brother," Goku said feeling awkward at the moment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "How did you guy's escape Freeza?" Vegeta asked.

"Simply, he think where here to try and take you and the earthling down," Nappa stated.

"Yep, and we destroyed the scouter's already, so that he can't hear what were saying or track us." Raditz said ignoring his little brother for the moment.

"Anyway, I just remembered, It's your birthday isn't it," Nappa said.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Goku yelled surprised. All three of them looked at him weird, nut he just sat there with his jaw dropped.

"Anyway, I saved this for you, I think it's a pretty good present," Nappa said a little embarrassed, hading him a metal clip with a design on the front.

"My father's crest," Vegeta said not grabbing it.

"That was your father's crest," Goku asked, then tried to reach for it but Vegeta grabbed it real quick.

"You can't touch this!" He ordered.

"Why not?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Because," Vegeta said looking at the crest more carefully.

"That's not a very good excuse," Goku mumbled.

"If you don't mind Prince Vegeta, I would like to see my little brother's living courters," Raditz bowed as he asked.

"Go ahead," Vegeta said waving him away.

"Why do you bow to him like that?" Goku asked confused.

"Because he is the Prince of us, Kakarot," Raditz answered.

"But I never bow to him," Goku stated.

"Well, you should,"

"But I don't don't,"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T I'M SAYING YOU SHOULD!" Raditz yelled getting annoyed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, why are you yelling," Goku started covering his ears.

"Take me to your living courters Kakarot," Raditz ordered.

"Okay, what are living courters?" Goku asked as him and Raditz flew off and they got into many different conversations of explaining things.

"So how do you like your present," Nappa asked still a little awkward.

"Thank you," Vegeta said still looking at it with tears coming in his eyes as he remembered his father. Nappa noticed and wanted to give him a hug or something, but he felt to awkward even trying to do it. Then all of a sudden Vegeta latched on to Nappa and gave him a hug.

"I know you miss him don't you." Nappa said starting to pat him on the back, "I wish I was able to save him too,"

"He didn't make it," Vegeta said fighting his tears.

"It's okay buddy, you got to let it out sometime," Nappa said now hugging him back, and Vegeta was unable to fight his tears any longer and started hugging Nappa tightly with tears coming from his eyes. Vegeta knew he would never leave his side. Vegeta let go of him quickly and stepped away when his tears were gone.

"Sorry, about that, these earthling customs are wearing off on me," He explained then turned around, "If you want to see my living courter's follow me," Vegeta said and flew off with Nappa following close behind with a small smile. As Vegeta was flying he took his father's crest he got and attached it to his he started flying with a happy smile to.

Vegeta stopped in front of the door, "Here it is," Vegeta said and opened the door, but all the lights were out, "Wonder why the light are out," Vegeta asked out loud and flicked the switch on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone from Vegeta's school was there except Goku, because he left with Raditz.

Vegeta's eyes were wide in shock then Bulma went in front of him ignoring her other guest, "So how do you like your Birthday surprise" Bulma asked.

"Where's Goku," Chichi asked sadly because she didn't see him.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Vegeta asked still getting over the shock.

"I heard mumble it in your room after Goku woke me and Chi up." Bulma giggled, while Chichi sat there upset.

"Oh," Vegeta said then got over the shock, "Kakarot left to bond with his brother,"

"what, he didn't tell me he had a brother," Chichi said in shock.

"He didn't know either he bumped his head remember," Vegeta asked.

"Is this blue haired girl you girlfriend, and th raven haired Kakarot's girlfriend," Nappa asked figuring it out.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Vegeta yelled angrily, while Bulma blushed looking away.

"I'm gonna go see, Yamcha," Bulma found an excuse to leave and she went to Yamcha as Yamcha tried flirting with her, but he couldn't remember a lot of the lines his brother taught him.

"WHERE'S GOKU!" Chichi yelled at the top of her lung tired of being ignored. Nappa and Vegeta stared at her in shock, which only made her more mad.

"He's at his house!" Vegeta said quickly, before she went mad.

"Thank you," Chichi said sweetly fixing her hair and started walking to Goku's house with her dad.

"Weird girl," Nappa muttered, then his stomach growled, "Any food here,"

"Yeah, down that way," Vegeta pointed as Nappa went to get food, Vegeta kept standing there next to the door.

Bulma went back over to Vegeta, "Are you going to do anything, this is your party,"

"What is there to do," Vegeta said walking over and sitting on the couch as Bulma followed and sat next to him.

"Play games, have fun, dance, do anything you want," Bulma said, "But it better not be during your present time or cake and ice cream time," Bulma and walked away back to Yamcha.

"Happy birthday, Vegeta," Krillen said raising his plastic cup of punch to Vegeta. Vegeta only nodded his head in response. Time went by then Nappa sat down next to Vegeta with a full stomach.

"You better not have eaten all of the food," Vegeta said.

"Don't worry they made plenty, because they know how you eat," Nappa said.

Then Bulma went over to Vegeta again, "I've been meaning to ask, who is this?" She asked Vegeta while pointing to Nappa.

"I guess you could say, he's an old friend." Vegeta said.

"Oh," Bulma said then noticed the pin this on Vegeta's shirt, "Where did you get that ugly thing, it doesn't even match your outfit," Bulma said sticking out her tong in disgust.

"THIS USED TO BE MY FATHER'S!" Vegeta yelled.

"WELL, APPARENTLY YOUR FATHER HAD NO TASTE!" Bulma yelled back.

"ERRRRR, APPARENTLY **YOU **HAVE NO TASTE!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU JERK!"

"MAKE ME!" Vegeta yelled his loudest then Nappa stepped between them.

"Calm down, you love birds." Nappa said.

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM/HER!" Vegeta and Bulma both yelled at Nappa then turned around walking the opposite direction then each other. nappa just stood there dumbfounded then sat back down snacking on some chips and dip.

Then Chichi came in in Goku's arms with Raditz next to them and the Ox King behid them. Raditz was laughing at his little brother, for having a girlfriend like that and the Ox King loved how they were in love.

Bulma pulled Chichi to her, "New plan," was the only thing Bulma said to her and they both went in her room to discuss.

"So how do you like your brother," Vegeta asked when Goku sat next to him.

"He's alright," Goku shrugged and started digging into the chips.

"He 's really annoying like you, I thought you guy's would get along good," Vegeta said grabbing a hand full of chip's before Goku ate them all, "I think I'm going to move in with Nappa in a different house, I can't take this girl," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I would be able to deal with actually LIVING with Chichi either, girl's are to crazy," Goku said and Vegeta shook his head in agreement, "Let's swear that we won't ever move in with a girl," Goku said and spit on his hand waiting for a handshake.

"why did you spit on your hand?" Vegeta asked confused.

"I don't know, the older kids at school did it," Goku said, then Vegeta shrugged and spit on his hand and shook hands with Goku. Then they both wiped there spit on there pants.

After the party, everyone left and Vegeta was at the door with Nappa, "I'm living somewhere else with Nappa," Vegeta said and flew off with Nappa before Bulma could talk him out of it or start an argument, "So where are we going to live?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, let's find a house," Nappa said and flew down and started walking around trying to find a house that didn't have people in it.

"All of these house's already have people in them," Vegeta said getting tired of walking around.

"Fine then let's build a house," Nappa said and found a nice quiet area to build a house on a small hill, "Right here," Nappa said and him and Vegeta got a bunch of wood and built there one story house, "I like it," Nappa complimented at there work.

"Good enough for me," Vegeta said and walked in to his new room.

**Rose: I hope you liked it Lunatic. Is it okay if I call you that for short. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So Vegeta what did you think?**

**Vegeta: I would never cry like that, especially not to Nappa.**

**Rose: We all know you cried as a child at least once, isn't that right people.**

**Vegeta: Shut the hell up.**

**Rose: Your being rude, you people are now aloud to ask Vegeta questions.**

**Vegeta: NO! I'm not answering anything, ever again.**

**Rose: *whispers* ask him questions it's fine, he'll answer *whispers* Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Vegeta: Review to Rose's super awesome story, about me yay. This is so stupid, *Throws script behind him and fly's off***


	29. TALENT SHOW!

**Chapter 29:**

**Rose: Alright people, Sorry for the wait. School started so I got lot's to do. Don't be mad at me okay, This story is going to be the talent show day okay. Enjoy the story.**

**Vegeta: I can't believe I have to sing- *Rose covers his mouth***

**Rose: Don't tell them!**

**Vegeta: *Pulls hand of of him* OKAY! Don't gotta suffocate me.**

**Rose: Don't gotta be mean.**

**Vegeta: Shut the f*** up!**

**Rose: *gasp* That's it! 'Niño ¿Por... qué te... comportas como un... mezquino. Spanish is hard. LOL! ^_^**

**Vegeta: What the hell does that mean?**

**Rose: hehehe, that was for you Lunatic ~_^ Now say your line Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Rose does not own DBZ. *takes out story and starts reading it***

Vegeta woke up in his new home only to realize he had forgotten his cloths at Bulma's house, "Aw, crap," Vegeta mumbled and got out of bed and flew off to the house, he snook in his old bedroom window and started grabbing all his cloths. Then he heard Bulma and Chichi get out of Bulma's room. Then he noticed the door was wide open, "crap," He said again and quickly shut the door, but Bulma noticed and walked in.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Bulma said cockily.

"For your information, I only came back for my cloths," Vegeta added.

"Sure, I think there's a bigger reason why you came back," Bulma said leaving the room to go downstairs with Chichi.

Vegeta looked confused, _'did I come here for another reason? Nappa could have just got me new cloths, so why did I have to come here? did I WANT to come here? Do I love her?' _Many different things ran through his head then he snapped himself out of it, _'Of course I don't love her, she's just an annoying little girl!' _He convinced himself and got the rest of his cloths and flew to his house and quickly changed and went down stairs for breakfast.

_~meanwhile, Bulma and Chichi were in the kitchen for breakfast~_

"Bulma, do you really think he came here for another reason?" Chichi asked.

"Of course not, I just wanted to confuse him," She giggled at herself.

"oh," Chichi also started giggling.

_~Now at school~_

"So..." Goku said, everyone was sitting at there usual lunch table, 17 and 18 where absent again though.

"What?" Vegeta asked as everyone looked at Goku.

"Why isn't anyone saying anything it's really starting to bug me!" Goku yelled.

"Well, I have plenty of thing to say to CHICHI!" Bulma yelled at Chichi waking her up from her day dream.

"Oh, right!" Chichi blushed and they left to talk in the girls bathroom, where the boy's wouldn't hear.

"Now the girls are gone." Goku stated.

"We can see that," Vegeta said rudely.

"Well, excuse me for trying to start a conversation!" Goku yelled angrily and crossed his arms.

Vegata rolled his eyes at Goku, "So I heard you moved away from Bulma," Piccolo decided to try starting a conversation, that Goku failed so miserably at.

"Yeah, I moved in with Nappa," Vegeta stated, "I couldn't take that girl anymore, Female's are so annoying," Vegeta complained.

"I know, Chichi can be so weird sometimes," Goku confessed.

"I'm glad I'm never gonna have a wife or girlfriend," Piccolo said mockingly.

"Why not?" Goku asked dumbly.

"I'm an alien-"

Goku cut him off, "Hey, I'm an alien to so that mean's I can't have a girlfriend!" Goku stated happily.

"I was going to say..." Piccolo waited to see if Goku was going to say anything, "I-"

"Well, Go on," Goku said loudly.

"WELL, SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled getting annoyed with him. Then the bell rang and Piccolo sighed and just went to the class.

"It wasn't my fault he didn't hurry up," Goku defended, then Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked in the class with Goku behind him with everyone else to.

_~after school at the talent show~_

Bulma went up to the teacher and whispered something to him, then walked out with a sneaky smile and walked to Chichi. "What's with them?" Vegeta asked questioningly and Goku just shrugged.

"Now time for... Goku and Vegeta!" It was there turn now, "Oh yeah, and Bulma and Chichi!" He added.

Vegeta and Goku both blinked and looked at each other, "Since when were they gonna do this with us?" Vegeta questioned and again Goku's only response was to shrug. All four of them went up on and Bulma where dancing with there boy's while they sang. Vegeta and Goku looked dumbfounded while they sang though.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me

Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song

It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe

Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth

Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore" Goku sang with chichi dancing with him.

"Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar car," vegeta said said trying to keep Bulma from dancing with him like they where at a dance.

"I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me

Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy" Goku sang.

"I can't do this, man, I'm not happy" Vegeta said.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me

Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

These are my love handles and this is my spout

But if you tip me over-" Goku sang and Vegeta interrupted.

"-then mama said, "Knock you out"" vegeta said.

"I am special, I am happy," Goku sang.

"I am gonna heave," Vegeta said as Bulma and Chichi where still dancing with them and Vegeta tried getting away from Bulma.

"Welcome to my happy world,"

"now get your shit and leave," Vegeta said and pushed Bulma when he said it, but Bulma just got back up and danced with him again.

"I am happy, I am good, I am," Goku began dancing with Chichi to now.

"I'm outta here, screw you," Vegeta said and finally ripped apart from Bulma and flew away.

Everyone in the audience applauded, Nappa flew home with Vegeta, though. Piccolo just sat there with his adoptive parent who where also applauding. "There not that good," Piccolo said and looked away while Bulma, Chichi, and Goku where bowing.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter took so long. I've been really busy with school and stuff, I know I already said this, but I really am sorry. Forgive me please. Oh, and I do not own that song, if I did I probably wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfiction, because I'd be rich. Vegeta what did you think.**

**Vegeta: What? *pulls head away from spanish book* Oh, right the story. *puts book in pocket* I thought it was pretty good, better then the ones you humiliated me in. *starts reading book again***

**Rose: You're learning spanish. *starts cracking up***

**Vegeta: Hell yeah, I want to know what you said. Did you say "Boy why are you acting like a meaner?"**

**Rose: Oh No, He found out :P**

**Vegeta: Bitch.**

**Rose: Oh yeah, 'Niño ¿Por qué te comportas como un mezquino**

**Vegeta: I know what you said already.**

**Rose: I know, but Spanish is fun :P**


	30. FREEZA!

**Chapter 30:**

**Rose: Hey, I'm back. This chapter is going to skip a bit later in the story now okay ^^ Also please go to my page and vote for who should turn super saiyan or super human first :D I'm so excited. **

**Vegeta: I'm on there right now, hmmmmm, his names not Goku, it's Kakarot.**

**Rose: Whatever, *rolls eye's* Oh also there's this sight I was invited to, did I already tell you this. Anyway I'm saying it again visit, go to my page it's or something like that! ^^ **

**Vegeta: Now I will be the first to go super sa- *Rose blow up computer and hits him in the head as hard as possible* Ow, what was that for**

**Rose: we're not aloud to vote, this is for our fans only, jeez.**

**Vegeta: Fine, anyway. Rose does not own DBZ otherwise with my luck I would be a child forever.**

**Rose: exactly, enjoy the story!**

All the z warriors where in class mind training, Freeza would be there pretty soon, so they had to be ready, the school year was almost over. Since they were in kindergarten it was easy to pass though. Then suddenly there new teacher Mr. Marten, "Were going to have a little Valentine's day party with a small dance, here in the classroom,"

Vegeta's, Goku's, Krillen's, 17's, 18's, Yamcha's, Tien's and Chiotzu's eyes all got wide, but Bulma, Chichi, and Launch where daydreaming about being with there guy's at a dance. Chichi walked over to Goku, "Goku, is there something you want to ask me?" Chichi said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ummmmm..." Goku said nervously, "I know what you want me to ask you, but..." Goku stopped and looked at Chichi who was mad, "I want to ask you at the right time," He added quickly.

Chichi started blushing, "Oh, Goku!"

Vegeta sat there trying to debate whether or not to ask Bulma to go with him, 'Well, I'm not going by myself, She's the best option right?' He asked himself. Then he saw Yamcha trying to ask Bulma out. Jealousy instantly washed over him, 'Why the hell am I jealous?' he thought to himself getting even madder as he watched Yamcha ask her out.

"So, ummmm, you want to go to the dance with me?" Yamcha asked nervously blushing.

Bulma was about to answer, she looked over at Vegeta as Vegeta looked away when she did. She was about to decline Yamcha's request, but then she saw The girl Marron go to Vegeta, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Marron asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and thought she liked Yamcha better, 'it's better if she's happy,' He thought to himself, "Alright I'll go,"

Bulma looked at Yamcha and smiled after seeing Vegeta and said, "Of course Yamcha that would be great," yamcha smiled relieved that she said yes.

18 went to Krillen since Krillen was to shy to ask, "Your taking me to the dance, got it, baldy,"

Krillen looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, of course," 17 only glared at them.

Launch, with blue hair now went to Tien, Tien stayed very careful not to make her sneeze, "Tien, do you want go to the dance with me?"

Tien did like her he just didn't want her to sneeze and get violent with him, although he did like both versions of her. "Ummmm..." He said in thought and Launch stayed there hopefully.

"Tien will go with you," Chiotzu answered, he knew what his friend was debating.

"Huh," Launch said happily, "Yay, I'll see you then Tien!" She said happily as Tien blushed while rubbing his head.

_~After school with Goku and Chichi~_

Goku and Chichi where heading over to Goku's house to do homework like they always did. When Goku noticed a nice waterfall and stopped there, "Isn't this pretty Chi," Goku asked kindly as he watched the water go down from the waterfall.

"Yeah," Chichi agreed as she clung onto his arm.

"Perfect time for a swim," Goku said quickly taking off his cloths and accidently jumping in with Chichi whom didn't know how to swim yet, "The waters great Chi! Chi?" Goku asked as his head came above the water, "Where are you?" He sounded worried he quickly looked underwater and quickly grabbed her and pulled her on land, "CHI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Goku asked worriedly listening for her heart beat. It slowly started to come back, "CHI!"

Chichi coughed up some water and smiled up at Goku, just then Goku realized something his heart was trying to tell him for a while, he loved her. He would do anything to protect her, even defeat the tyrant Freeza one on one, though he was glad he didn't have to go one one. Then Chichi got mad and jumped to her feet, "Shame on you Goku, You should be more careful!" Chichi scolded Goku fell to the ground and looked up at her.

His only response was to smile at her with tears in his eyes then give her a big bear hug, "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY CHI! I'LL BE SURE TO BE MUCH MORE CAREFUL!" Chchi smiled and hugged him back then Goku broke the hug, "Where going to the dance together," Goku said and Chichi nearly fainted in excitement, but Goku caught her, "Are you okay Chi?" Goku asked concern in his voice.

"Yes Goku!" Chichi said hugging him tightly.

"Okay, just don't do that again," Goku said smiling, "Let's go to my house now," Goku said as they both got on the nimbus and flew away from the waterfall that helped them realize there love or at least Goku.

_~The day of the dance~_

Everyone was there right after school, in there classroom. Vegeta next to Marron, Bulma with Yamcha, Tien with Chiotzu and Launch, also Goku and Chichi. There was also music, appropriate music of course. There were also some chaperone's too, which were Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Grandpa Gohan, and Yamcha's father Kent, (note: Kent is a family name of Yamcha's, kinda like the name Vegeta in his family ^^).

Vegeta kept looking at Bulma and looking away from her when she looked towards him, as she kept looking from him to Yamcha as Yamcha tried to start a conversation. Goku and Chichi were both talking as Goku ate all the food he laid his eyes on. Then they where all dancing together, Vegeta and Marron, Bulma and Yamcha and so on. Then Chichi gave Goku a kiss, Goku first looked dumbfounded then smiled and kissed her making her blush. Bulma saw them and smiled happy that her friend was happy then though, 'heck, why can't I be happy like that,' then she gave Yamcha a kiss, and 18 stole a kiss from Krillen at that exact moment. Soon following Marron kissed Vegeta.

Just then they sensed a VERY powerful ki land on earth and all the warriors stopped all of a sudden getting serious. "What's wrong?" Chichi asked concern about the look in Goku's eyes.

"Is that Freeza?" Goku asked Vegeta and Vegeta only nodded in agreement. Then all the others except Marron who didn't know what was going on with the Freeza thing gasped. "I have to go Chi!" Goku said and flew off.

"I understand," Chichi said to herself looking toward where Goku flew off.

"I'm going to," Yamcha said as he flew towards the ki also. Vegeta just flew off without saying goodbye to Marron, soon after everyone else left to.

**Rose: Exciting chapter wasn't it. Finally Freeza's here jeez took long enough! ^^ Anyway don't forget to vote okay!**

**Vegeta: Whatever, I _can't _vote. ALL OF YOU BETTER VOTE FOR ME!**

**Rose: *gasp* You can't threaten our fans the'll get scared and make like a tree and get lost.**

**Vegeta: *looks confused* Make like a TREE and get lost?**

**Rose: I don't know, people say it on TV.**

**Vegeta: maybe thats why people only say it on TV.**

**Rose: Anyway, my point is don't threaten the fans.**

**Vegeta: I just did. Vote for me or else I'll blow your head off. *holds hand out at you with a blast forming* NOW!**

**Rose: STOP BEING A MEANY! *hits his hand***

**Vegeta: *glares at you as a threat***


	31. THE GREAT FIGHT!

**Chapter 31:**

**Rose: alright, so where did we leave off? Freeza was here... everyone flew away... the girls are still at the school dance lol ^^... and Vegeta tried threating you, okay. Wait that last part wasn't part of the story ^^ anyway, I have just calculated the votes for my story, but not even Vegeta know's who won! :P You still have to wait.**

**Vegeta: Just tell me if I won.**

**Rose: NO! *Vegeta grumbles* Anyway, I'm very sorry for the long wait everyone. I'll try and be quicker okay ^_^'**

**Vegeta: Rose does not own DBZ NOW START THE STORY!  
**

**Rose: Don't be impatient I know you want to know who won Geez, alright I'll start.**

**Vegeta: *steals her calculations and reads ir* I know who won, it wa-**

All the z fighters flew toward the power level, "I hope we win," Goku said nervously as they flew closer and closer, soon the high school kids Vegeta told to train were also there, and they were a lot more muscular. They looked like they could actually help.

_~Now to Freeza~_

"Alright, those pesky saiyans will pay for betraying me SO soon!" He said evilly then saw the number of them on his scouter, "HA! They think they can out number Freeza!" Freeza powered up to his final form, after a few minutes he finished, "Hehehe, lets see them take me on now!"

_~Back to the hero's~_

Goku gasped, "Freeza's power suddenly rose!" Goku stated and everyone started flying faster.

"I guess he wants to get right to the exciting part!" Vegeta said, but smirking as if he were excited. Goku looked at him and saw the excitement in his eyes, Goku then smiled and also let himself get excited.

Soon they all got to there destination, Everyone was there even Raditz and Nappa. "Well, I didn't think you could get here so fast," Freeza said.

"That's right, we won't let you destroy this planet! This is out home, Now!" Goku said loudly to Freeza as everyone got in there stance.

The words Vegeta heard out of Goku's mouth sort of shocked him, Vegeta just realized, this IS his new home, he has made this his home, with new friends. He looked around at everyone, these were his friend, minus the high schoolers (lol). "That's right, Freeza!" Vegeta said and ran up without think to attack Freeza, they got in an all out fight one on one.

"Idiot, we're so post to work together!" Goku said and was about to attack with Vegeta when Dodoria hit him in the face. Goku got up clutching his face, "Eeeerrrrrr," he groaned, "That's it!" Goku yelled and attacked. Piccolo looked at Zarbon who hadn't done anything yet, then at Dodoria, next at Freeza.

He was studying there movements, Zarbon hadn't done anything yet, though. He watched every movement of Dodoria, then when Goku punched at Dodoria, Dodoria dodged as he did before and piccolo said, "NOW!" Then swooped up and hit Dodoria in the stomach. All the high schoolers were keeping all Freeza's other henchman busy. Goku smiled at Piccolo, "Stop smiling and fight you Idiot!" Piccolo yelled.

"Right!" Goku said, Then Zarbon started fighting and Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiotzu where all attacking with all there force.

18 and 17 walked up to the four of them fighting Zarbon and said in unison, "your pathetic, let us show you how it's done," Then 17 punched him in the gut and 18 went in the air and threw a random amount of blasts at Zarbon. Zarbon looked defeated now.

"You really think you've won," Zarbon said cockily, Then all of a sudden transformed into an ugly beast, "WELL, YOUR WRONG!" He yelled and hit 18 to the ground knocking her out as 17 gasped Zarbon quickly hit 17 down with her, "Still want to challenge me?" He threatened.

Vegeta powered up at Freeza, "Take this! My new move, hope you recognize it!" Vegeta said and powered up then got ready for his attack, "GALLIK!... ... ... GUN!" He yelled and fired it, Freeza meerily tossed it in some random direction.

"Well, well,... So you've learned your father old technique, big deal," Then he saw Vegeta smirking, as Freeza looked were he tossed the blast Zarbon was laying dead.

"You should never be careless," Vegeta said threateningly.

"SHUT UP!" Freeza demanded and powered up, "DEATH BEAM!" It was going right for Vegeta, then by Vegeta's surprise Nappa pushed Vegeta out of the way, taking the shot instead of him. Vegeta felt many different emotions come over him.

"You probably think that was stupid," Nappa laughed carelessly, then coughed, "I've told you before I will protect you with my life, I'm sorry I was not able to save your father," He apologized, then his eyes closed slowly and died.

"Stupid..." Vegeta mumbled, "YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled out as everyone turned to look at him, but Vegeta ignored them, "Worry about yourself for once... I can take care of my self," A few tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh poor Vegeta, don't worry my darling..." Freeza gave a sympathetic look, then changed it to evil, "You will be joining him soon, and if you want I can kill you just like your father," Freeza laughed and got in his stance.

This was the wrong thing to say to Vegeta right now, "Don't you dare talk about my father like that, you monster!" Vegeta threatened, his tears now fading away and all his sadness being replaced with anger.

"Oh, acting like the tough guy, now. Your father tried the same thing y'know," Freeza said back, Goku was about to go and try to comfort Vegeta.

Then Vegeta looked at him his power overflowing all of a sudden, Goku stopped and just stared a long with everyone else, "I SAID **DON'T **TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Vegeta said again his hair and eye's fading from black to a lighter color, Vegeta was about to lose it then kept himself powered up to keep going, "YOU WILL PAY!" His Hair turned to a bright blond and his eye's a greenish color. Everyone gasped, "I will make my father proud, I am the legendary super saiyan! I will defeat YOU!" Vegeta said and zoomed off to fight Freeza.

Dodoria was about to fly up there, but Goku and Piccolo flew in front of him, "Weren't we fighting?" Goku asked cockily.

"Or have you decided to give up!" Piccolo finished then Krillen and Yamcha flew on the other side and Tien and Choitzu on another corner. Then finally Raditz came and they were all surrounding him.

"Y-Y'know, I've always w-wanted to go a-against F-Freeza," Dodoria stuttered.

"Don't lie!" Piccolo said and fired a huge blast at him soon everyone else joined and they defeated him.

"Let's go help them, I think Vegeta needs time to burn off some anger," Goku said, he didn't sound all that scared or nervous. He actually sounded kind of excited. They all flew done to help fighting Freeza's henchman.

Freeza and Vegeta stopped all of a sudden and Freeza said, "Who would have thought you'd ever get this GOOD," Freeza asked sarcastically.

"The one's who stayed loyal to planet Vegeta!" Vegeta said about to attack.

"But Vegeta, Aren't you the one not staying loyal to me," freeza asked.

Vegeta stopped, "HA! I would never be loyal to you," Vegeta laughed, "Now, may we continue," Vegeta asked impatiently.

Freeza wiped his face, "Alright," He said and punched Vegeta in the gut. "I always new you would go against me, but who would think it would be SO soon." Freeza said then kicked Vegeta down to the ground. Vegeta slowly and painfully stood up. "Well, well, vegeta aren't you looking... well," he said sarcastically, while laughing at his joke.

Vegeta growled then just for fun Freeza picked up some random kid that just so happened to be Krillen. Krillen began floating in the air, "KRILLEN!" Goku yelled.

"H-HELP!" Krillen begged, but it was to late, he blew up.

Now Goku's anger began to rise out of control. Once again Freeza made a very bad choice. Goku's hair began to spike up as Goku struggled to keep it up. his eyes began going white, then all of a sudden he to had blond hair and greenish eyes.

Vegeta smirked then looked at Freeza cockily, "You think you can take on two super saiyans!" Vegeta said as Freeza was stuttering,

"OF COURSE I CAN, YOUR JUST CHILDREN!" He blurted out.

"Children that are about to kick you butt," Vegeta admitted.

**Rose: Sooooooooooo, Exciting isn't it. WAIT! hold on... *clears throat to do narrator voice* Will Goku and Vegeta be able to stop the tyrant Freeza? Does Freeza have something up his sleeve? Are vegeta and Goku really children? *goes out of narrator voice* hahaha XD Are they really children XD of course they are!  
**

**Vegeta: God, you're retarded. **

**Rose: Nuh, uh, your so post to say Kami!**

**Vegeta: I DON't give a damn! I can say what ever the fuck I want!**

**Rose: *gasps dramatically* That's it! time for my super move. *Vegeta looks ready for anything, then Rose gives him a hug* THE POWER OF FAN GIRL WILL STOP YOU! *Gives him a kiss and hugs him tightly***

**Vegeta: AWWWWWW! Get off, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GOHAN!**

**Rose: *get's up and smiled* And that's how you teach Veggie-chan a lesson! *bows and somehow appears on stage with millions of people watching***

**Vegeta: -_- I'm quite used to it, people. Please don't call me Veggie-chan and nothing similar.**

**Rose: Oh, Okay. -_- You ruin all the fun. Fine I'll call you C: Vegetable!**

**Vegeta: O_O No. you can not call me Vegetable.**

**Rose: well, you're the one who said nothing close to Veggie-chan, Vegetable! C: **

**Vegeta: *growls* review her to stop being mean ^_^ please! *tries doing puppy dog eyes***

**Rose: O_O Wow, your bad at that. Well, ^_^ anyway, please review**


	32. the tyrant's end

**Chapter 32:**

**Rose: Alrighty, Sorry people but, :'( Freeza's gonna win!**

**Vegeta: What? He can't beat me!**

**Rose: Yes he can, I'm sorry Vegeta, this stories gonna end sooner then expected.**

**Vegeta: Yeah, right. *Grabs script... gets sad* I can't believe it.**

**Rose: I do not own DBZ :'(**

**Vegeta: I can't believe it all ends now, I just started to get used to this story.**

**Rose:Now for the story :'(**

Vegeta and Goku both looked cockily at Freeza, "Get ready Freeza, you won't stand a chance," Vegeta said stepping forward.

"This is for Krillen!" Goku said angrily jumping at Freeza and punching him in the face.

"Don't wait up!" Vegeta called and kicked Freeza hard in the stomach and Freeza quickly hit them both to the ground with his tail. they both fell to the ground, "Kakarot, do you ka me ha me ha, got it? aim it at Freeza!" Vegeta ordered and jumped in the air to so his attack, "GALLIK..." He said loudly charging it.

"Why of course," Goku said and got in his stance, "KA... ME... HA... ME..." Vegeta and Goku's blasts where almost perfectly matched in strength.

"HA!" Freeza laughed and put out a finger and started charging his death beam.

"HA/GUN!" They both said in unison firing the blasts there blasts fused together looking like a spiral thing. Freeza fired his death beam, but soon using both his hand Vegeta and Goku put a lot of power into there attacks. Everyone only watched in aw.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here," Piccolo said as he flew up joined them, "Destruction wave!" Piccolo shouted and a blast joined with there's pushing more toward Freeza, Now Freeza was struggling even more to keep it away from him.

"Right," Tien agreed, "C'mon Chiotzu!" they both few over and said in unison, "Dodon ray!" They both shouted joining them.

Raditz quickly jumped is as well, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Yamcha also decided to join, "Alright then, I'm not gonna be left out... Ka... me... ha... me..." Yamcha was charging it and sparks slowly started appearing in his hand, Yamcha noticed and looked very confident in himself, "HAAAAA!" He shouted and his blast also joined in, 18 and 17 would have joined in but they were still knocked out.

"NO... NOOOOO!" Freeza shouted and the blast hit him hard and Freeza went flying into space.

"Looks like we showed him, huh Goku!" Yamcha cheered with Tien.

Goku looked down and turned back to his normal form, "Krillen," Goku said sadly, "He's... He's dead." goku stated and everyone looked at him, they all joined him in sadness.

"He's not necessarily dead forever," Piccolo stated everyone looking at him in shock, "There was no need to tell you earlier, but there are these things called dragonball's and if you can gather all seven you get a wish granted anything you want," Piccolo explained.

"That means I can get Krillen back!" Goku said hopeful.

"Yeah, and Nappa can come back and my father!" Vegeta added.

"Not exactly," Piccolo said and everyone looked at him, "There is one problem, you can only make one wish. Besides I wouldn't suggest wishing your father back Vegeta, he died on your planet and your planet is no longer there, he would only suffocate in space," Piccolo said bluntly.

"Oh," Vegeta said he had just turned back to his original form.

"Well, we can wish for everyone who died in our battle against Freeza to come back!" Goku cheered a long with everyone else.

"Yeah," Vegeta agreed looking forward to when he can see Nappa again.

"One more thing," Piccolo said and everyone looked ready for bad new's, "I think you have to have a body to wish your friend back, to bad for Krillen his body got blown to smithereens,"

"Poor, Krillen," Goku stated, "I wish he could come back,"

"No need, staying here then, Your friends dead and we can't do anything about it, let's go," Vegeta said not wanting to mourn any longer.

"Right," Goku said sadly and grabbed 17 and 18 to take them home, "Let's go," He said and dropped 18 and 17 off at there house then flew to his grandpa and everyone else flew home as well. Everyone was home mourning the loss of there fallen comrade's.

**Rose: so how was the chapter, Vegetable.**

**Vegeta: you're not gonna stop calling me that are you? -_-'**

**Rose: Nope! :)**

**Vegeta: you lied, we didn't lose.**

**Rose: Well, y'know, had to create suspense.**

**Vegeta: that wasn't suspense, that was just plain lieing.**

**Rose: Oh like you never lied -_-**

**Vegeta: at least I don't lie to my fans! ... ... ... okay okay, at least I don't lie to my friends! ... ... ... I don't lie to my family! ... ... ... ... I don't!**

**Rose: yeah, sure whatever -_-. Just don't forget to review people C: **


	33. the search for the dragonballs

**Chapter 33:**

**Rose: T_T**

**Vegeta: What's wrong with you?**

**Rose: I... I... DX I FEEL BAD FOR MAKING KRILLIN DIE OKAY! T_T**

**Vegeta: I thought it was funny. XD**

**Rose: :O**

**Vegeta: -_-'**

**Rose: :O**

**Vegeta: -_-**

**Rose: :O**

**Vegeta: Stop looking at me like that! XO! Rose doesn't own DBZ Akira Toriyama does, NOW GET ON WITH THE F***ING STORY!**

**Rose: :O... fine ^_^ and no cursing Vegeta. now, Vegeta. You forgot to give the big announcement!**

**Vegeta: *sighs* fine, Rose has a new partner who is helping her with the story and his name is Kakarot son. wait... why would he want Kakarot's name.**

**Rose: because Kakarot's cooler then you :P**

**Vegeta: How come you never give me this kind of credit, if I were never in that T.V. show, you wouldn't be writing this story!**

**Rose: *sighs* fine -_- Vegeta helped me make the story by being created, yay. -_-**

**Vegeta: say it like you mean it!**

**Rose: sorry can't! I got a story to write!**

Vegeta was waking up and went into the kitchen him and Nappa made and looked around to find no food was made, "NAPPA, WHERE ARE Y-" Vegeta cut himself off remembering everything that happened the day before. Sighing he tried to forget about it, then he got dressed. He wore a blue tank top with matching pants and flew to Bulma's house right where everyone was seated for breakfast. Vegeta flew in through an open window and sat down.

"Ahh Vegeta good to see you again" said Dr. Briefs

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked no one had told her what had happened in the fight yet.

"I need food." Vegeta said plainly.

'He's so cute when he's like that' thought Bunny, 'he'll be the perfect husband for her'

"Doesn't Nappa cook for you?"

Vegeta stayed quiet for a while, "H-he died... against Freeza- he was protecting me." Vegeta stated clenching his fists, as to stop himself from showing any emotion.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bulma said.

"forget about it, just get me some good food," said Vegeta, still not over what had happened in the morning

Bulma smiled, "Fine, Mom!" she yelled

Bunny turned her head around, from the dishes and looked at Bulma, "Yes, honey?"

"Get Veggie some food!" replied Bulma, "or he'll be grumpy all day"

"Don't call me Veggie, woman" said Vegeta, grumpily as Bunny began to make him breakfast

_~that day at school~_

Everyone's head was down in shame as Vegeta and Bulma sat down at the table, 18 was crying though, "What's wrong?" Bulma asked her close friend.

"H- he died." She said as more tears started to well up.

Bulma only looked confused, "Who?"

"The only ones who's not here!" She threatened as she began getting emotional again, Bulma looked around and mumbled and 'oh'

"So what, you just want to sit around and cry about it, or are we actually gonna do something?" Vegeta said getting annoyed, everyone looked at him blankly . "Fine, I'm gonna go and find these stupid dragonball things by myself!" Vegeta said and flew in the air, "YOU MORONS CAN STAY HERE AND MOURN ALL YOU WANT, I'M GONNA ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!" He called from the sky before zooming off.

Everyone looked down at their feet in shame, for not going and helping, especially Goku. After all Krillen was his best friend and all he was doing was mourning, even though he knew how to bring him back.

"Well, let's go!" said Goku cheerily.

Then everyone looked at him agreeing, but then Bulma stared at him, "Don't be stupid, we don't even know where these things are," she said as everyone got sad again, "But!" She said with a serious smile, "Maybe if I could get my hands on one of them, me and my dad could find design something to find the rest of them"

"YOUR A GENIUS BULMA!" Goku cheered, "Now what do these thing's look like," Goku said in thought. Everyone sweatdropped and Piccolo spoke up.

"They are the size of golf balls and are orange with a red star or stars," Piccolo announced.

"Oh, that's cool it looks like one the thing my grandpa has! He says it's very special," said Goku.

Goku just smiled as everyone looked at him, finally Piccolo spoke up, "Go get it you idiot!"

"But what about school?" asked Goku

"Goku," said 18 rubbing her temples, what's more important school or Krillin?"

"Okay, fine I'll go now" said Goku disappearing through a window. He flew as fast as he could towards his Grandpa's house motivated by the idea of getting Krillin back.

Soon enough he found the Dragonball and returned to school, but no one was there. "Where are they?" Goku asked himself as he searched for Piccolo's Ki.

He followed in and realized that they were in class, 'Okay, I've got to sneak in' thought Goku as he opened the door ever so slightly.

He phased into his seat just as the teacher called, "Son Goku"

"Here" replied Goku as he handed Piccolo the four-star ball.

"Yes, that's one of them," Piccolo said, "There are seven in all,"

"Alright, here Bulma, try and hurry making the locater thing," said Goku, taking it back from Piccolo and handing her the dragonball.

"Thanks but I have to get home to my dad's lab so I can get the stuff I need, plus I'll probably need my dad's help." Bulma said.

"OKAY!" Goku said happy to get out of school, "I'll take you home," Goku said sweeping her off her feet.

"WAIT!" yelled Chichi as quietly as she could, "you can't just fly out of class!"

"Wait I've got an Idea" said Bulma, "Miss, I don't feel so good" said Bulma

"Oh you poor, thing, Goku will you take her to the sick bay?" asked the teacher

"I think I'll just take her home! She lives really close anyway!"

"Alright" said the teacher

"Now Goku, don't think this gets you out of doing your homework, I'll bring your work to you after school," said Chichi,

Goku's face twitched a little bit as he pouted, "Fine," He said and walked out the door, before flying to Capsule Corp.

_~Vegeta's story~_

Vegeta had finally found a dragonball or at least what he thought was one, after a long search, but then right when he was about to pick it up a T-Rex ate it!

Anger flashed over Vegeta's face, "GIVE IT BACK! I NEED THAT!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could yelling at the dinosaur, the dinosaur started running away from Vegeta just because there was something about that orange ball that he liked.

Then Vegeta stopped running, "Fine, that's your last warning," Vegeta said coolly, before yelling "GALIC GUN!" A large purple beam emerged from Vegeta's hands, killing the dinosaur then seeing the dragonball laying in all the blood and guts, he almost threw up and then said aloud , "I really should have thought that through."

He then picked up the dragonball and flew on one of the hills, "Kami, it's almost been a whole day and I only found one," He grunted as he lay down in the dirt for a rest, hugging the one-star dragonball. The yound saiyan prince then fell into a deep sleep

_~Back to the others meeting at Bulma's house~_

"This is the dragon-radar," Bulma explained holding a strange device in her hands, "This little baby will locate all 7 of the dragonballs at once by tuning into the unique frequencies they give out!" Exclaimed Bulma, proudly.

"Yeah, that's great, now how do you use it?" Chichi questioned, tired of watching to Bulma show off.

"Right, it's pretty simple really! All you gotta do is press this button and turn this nob to adjust how much distance it's covering," Bulma said demonstrating as she turned it on, "See it's already picking up 4 dragonball's!" She said proudly.

"Awesome," Goku shouted, "I guess I should be going," said Goku, about to grab the Radar and fly, before Chichi remembered about his schoolwork.

"Wait right there Goku!" Chichi scolded, "You should be doing your work!"

"Chichi, do I have to," Moaned Goku, "Fine, I'll do my work first," he said as he took the work from her and got started, Chichi beamed, proud of herself for getting Goku to do homework.

"I guess we should all split up," Piccolo said taking the radar from Bulma, "Okay, I'm going after this ball," Piccolo said while pointing to a glowing dot on the radar .

"Alright, then me and Chiaotzu will go for this one," Chiaotzu agreed with Tien nodding his head in agreement.

"Right, then I'll go after this one!" Yamcha agreed and they all nodded to each other in agreement before tossing Bulma her radar and flying off.

Yamcha was flying toward his ball, he was flying for a while now, then he finally stopped in mid air, "Alright, it should be somewhere around here," Yamcha said slowly going down and touching ground. as soon as he landed he caught the sight of dinosaur guts on the ground (ring a bell ;) ) "ewwww, disgusting," Yamcha said with his toung sticking out, then he walked around the puddle, then he noticed Vegeta's ki in the area, "Oh, c'mon, anyone but him," Yamcha ground and flew toward the ki and soon made it to a sleeping Vegeta. As soon as he made it to Vegeta he saw the dragonball in his arms, "that's the one that I was supposed to get," He whispered to himself and starting thinking.

_Vegeta flew down to capsule corp. and walked in coolly to Bulma, "Here I found the one star dragonball, that the idiotic, weakling Yamcha couldn't find," Vegeta laughed cockily._

_"Wow, you found one without using the radar," Bulma said dreamily to him, "You're my hero!" She said giving him a hug, "Thank you, With your help we'll get our friends back for sure,"_

_"Yeah, you can count on me, baby," Vegeta said to her before he leaned down to kiss her smoothly on the lips._

Yamcha gave a disgusted look, "Then they'll grow up and have 15 kids," Yamcha said with more disgust than ever, "Not on my watch," he added coolly, then he eyed Vegeta's sleeping form, "I'll be taking that," Yamcha said gently picking up Vegeta's arm and take the dragonball, "Thanks," Yamcha said again looking at the dragonball he had gained.

Without Yamcha knowing Vegeta was standing up staring at him, glaring, "Do you mind returning my dragonball to me NOW?"

Yamcha jumped and fell over, "Oh, right, I was just looking," Yamcha said scared, handing him the dragonball.

"Right, sure you where," Vegeta said taking the dragonball from his hands and putting it in his pocket.

'What am I doing? He's the same age as me, why would I be scared of him?' Yamcha thought to himself, "Vegeta," Yamcha gulped as Vegeta turned around to look at him, "I- I- challenge you t-to a fight!" stuttered Yamcha, 'why did I stutter?' Yamcha questioned himself. Vegeta only began laughing, "What's so funny?" Yamcha demanded.

"You actually believe you stand a chance to a saiyan prince," Vegeta said, "You could barely keep you own against a can of soup!" Vegeta began laughing harder at his joke.

"Errrrrr," Yamcha growled becoming angrier by the minute. "That's it!" Yamcha shouted before charging up to Vegeta with a fist. Vegeta's eye's opened wide in shock that he would actually try that.

"You are so dead!" yelled Yamcha at the top of his lungs.

**Rose: and that concludes the end of this chapter.**

**Vegeta: But this is the good part where I, Vegeta, smash Yamcha's face into the ground.**

**Rose: How do you know you win?**

**Kakarot: Yeah, you always loose and I always win :P**

**Vegeta: What do you mean of course I'm going to win! unless yo- what are you going to do? And Kakarot we haven't even had a fight yet! How do you know rose isn't going to let me win? After all this story is about me!**

**Rose: he he he, see you next time folks!**

**Vegeta: and don't forget to review! Now what did you d-**

**Kakarot: Yamcha's gonna win!**

**Vegeta: Shut up already you clown!**


	34. Goku's super adventure!

**Chapter 34:**

**Rose: I'm so glad so many people LOVE my story.**

**Vegeta: I'm sure they don't LOVE it. It's just a stupid story.**

**Rose: yep, that's why they love it.**

**Vegeta: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Rose: That's the point.**

**Kakarot: Owned…**

**Vegeta: whatever, Rose does not own DBZ, otherwise she would make me retarded and gay.**

**Kakarot: Aren't you all ready now?**

**Vegeta: No I'm not you idiot! Now I have to say it again! Rose does not own DBZ, otherwise she would make me retarded and gay.**

**Rose: That's right, just because I love pissing you off ^_^. Now enjoy!**

Yamcha was pissed "TAKE THIS!" He yelled punching Vegeta hard in the face, catching him off guard.

Vegeta slowly made it back to his feet, his face bruised, "That's it you little punk," Vegeta said letting his anger take over once again, his hair turning to a dark gold and his eyes turning teal as he completed his transformation to super saiyan "This'll show you!"

Yamcha looked frightened and took a step back as Vegeta advanced on him, then Vegeta vanished out of sight, "Huh?" Panicked Yamcha as he looked around, "Where did he go?"

"Up here, moron!" Yelled Vegeta from above, before flying down to Yamcha's level and crashing his foot into Yamcha's chest, forcing Yamcha to free-fall down.

_~At capsule corp~_

"Alright, Chi I finished," said Goku happily handing her the papers.

'Gosh, I love it when he calls me Chi' thought Chichi slightly blushing, "Okay, Goku," Said Chichi, "You can go off on your little adventure now."

"Right," said Goku quickly, before taking the radar from Bulma and flying off.

Chichi smiled, quite proud that Goku did his work. She looked down at the papers to check his work and her smile quickly dropped, "He put 2 for every question, even the Language Arts part," she sweat dropped, "YOU JUST WAIT TELL YOU GET BACK HERE MISTER!" Chichi yelled to him, "MR. FRYING PAN'S GOING TO COME FOR A VISIT!

Goku heard her, "Jeez, who knew she would take it so seriously," said Goku looking at the radar, "NIMBUS!" Yelled the youngest Son at the top of his lungs, soon a yellow, fluffy cloud parked itself next to Goku and he jumped on, "Thanks Nimbus," Laughed Goku, "I think we'll go after this dragonball, it's the closest," said Goku still laughing as the Nimbus flew off at full speed toward the dragonball.

Goku got there and saw Vegeta beating up Yamcha to a pulp, 'What on Earth are they doing?' thought Goku, worriedly, "Guy's stop fighting! What happened?" Yelled Goku as he jumped off the Nimbus and landed next to Vegeta, the mighty Saiyan Prince.

Yamcha finally got a good kick at Vegeta's stomach, Vegeta began clunching his stomach tightly, "How do you like it?" mocked Yamcha as he punched Vegeta in the face causing Vegeta to fall to the floor, "See I don't need any help to beat this _Super Saiyan_ .

"That's it," said Vegeta letting go of his stomach, and charging up toward Yamcha and smashing him into a large hill, before shooting numerous ki blasts at him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Mocked Vegeta smirking.

"Stop it!" yelled Goku getting in front of Yamcha and deflecting the blasts.

"Oh, so you want some to! Kakarot!"Yelled Vegeta, "Fine!" He yelled charging up a purple blast in both his hands, used by Vegeta, for usually only Goku.

"Vegeta!" Screamed Goku, "DON'T BE AN IDIOT, WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"Don't you want to see Nappa again?" asked Goku in a softer voice

"Shut up," Said Vegeta largely as he finished charging the signature attack of the Vegeta family, "GALLICK GUN!" Yelled Vegeta loudly.

"Fine," said Goku, also turning super saiyan, "Take this, KAMEHAMEHA!" chanted the young warrior as a large blue blast formed in his cupped hands.

Their blasts collided with each other as they tried pushing there ki as much as possible.

Yamcha got up angrily, "This is my fight!" Yamcha said angrily, "IT'S MY TIME TO...SHINE! Bulma will be mine!" Roared Yamcha, as a bright golden aura surrounded his body and his hair began defy gravity and stand up, his muscles began getting bigger, (AN: as big as a kindergartener's muscle's can lol).

Finally his hair turned bright orange, while his eyes turned deep yellow, to finish his look off his pupils turned a darker shade of yellow.

Vegeta and Goku looked at him, and Goku stared on in shock while Vegeta quickly recovered from the slight shcok. Vegeta used this as his chance and pushed his blast backwards to Goku and the youngest Saiyan in existence fell to the ground, reverting back to his normal base form while his golden hair turned black, dropped a little bit and returned to what would soon be known as the traditional Son hair style, "So, now that you have new power I'm guessing you think you can defeat me?" Asked Vegeta

"I know I'll defeat you!" Yamcha yelled as his anger also started getting the better of him, "TAKE THIS!" Yelled Yamcha once again this time kicking Vegeta through, 2 huge hills.

"You'll pay for that," Promised Vegeta as he got up and they both started attacking each other, phasing to many different locations. Soon both of their fists collided with the others face, causing them both to come, tumbling down and fall head first on to the ground.

At that particular moment 17 and 18 flew over to the 3 warriors, "I was right 18, you owe me 5 bucks," 17 said shaking his head.

18 just looked really pissed off, "WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR THE DRAGONBALLS TO BRING BACK KRILLEN!" She yelled.

"Looks like someone misses there boyfriend," Smirked Vegeta wiping the blood and dirt of his face, while glaring at Yamcha getting up, they both looked at each other before charging up to attack again.

"Don't piss me off," 18 warned as she phased in-between them and punched both of them out of there forms right before they attacked, "Where looking for the dragonballs got it!" She warned again.

Vegeta got up rubbing the area where 18 punched him without a word, Yamcha got up rubbing his face as well, "Right," Yamcha said glaring at Vegeta one more time.

17 flew down to Goku, "Goku, dude, are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" 17 asked, picking up Goku's head on his lap.

Goku's eyes slowly started to open, "I... I," he began.

"What is it?" asked 17, causing 18, Yamcha and Vegeta to look their way

"I... need..." Goku's eyes where threatening to close again.

"C'mon buddy stay with me,"

"I... need... food," Goku finally finished.

17 sweat dropped, anime style, and dropped Goku on the ground, "He's okay," 17 said swiftly, before flying over to his sister.

"Hey, I said I need food," Goku said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Yamcha stood up and said, "C'mon, lets go to Capsule Corp and see if anyone else got there dragonball,"

Goku looked worried, "Umm, I think I'll stay out looking for more," Goku said, 'at least Chichi, might not be mad at me…' "NIMBUS!" He yelled jumping onto the cloud and flying toward another dragonball, he wasn't quite ready to start homework again.

"Why does that idiot, fly that stupid cloud?" asked Vegeta

"So he doesn't waste energy" replied Yamcha

"It was a rhetorical question, retard"

Not wanting to say anything more Vegeta, Yamcha, 17, and 18 all flew towards CC.

Once they got there Yamcha thought, 'Oh Great here's the part where Vegeta makes me look like a moron, then them kissing and having 50 kids.'

"Here," Vegeta said plainly passing the one-dragonball to Bulma, "Anyone else get a dragonball?"

Tien and Chiotzu then landed, "Here we got one," they said putting the two-star dragonball on the counter.

Soon after Piccolo came, "I have one," He said putting the three-star dragonball on the counter with the rest.

"Where's yours Yamcha," Bulma asked.

"Ummm, it turns out the one I was after Vegeta had," said Yamcha, blushing a little

"Oh, don't worry, maybe you can get the next one!" Exclaimed Bulma, encouragingly.

Yamcha smiled, 'Ha! She isn't all mushy with Vegeta now,' he thought in relief letting out a quiet yet deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Where's Goku?" Chichi asked wanting to torture the young Son.

"He said, he was gonna look for the other dragonballs," Vegeta said, as Chichi crossed her arms disappointed.

"This is great, We already have four dragonballs, including the one that was at Goku's house of course," She said holding one of them up.

"Woopdy doo," 18 said sarcastically, "There's no time for celebrating right now, we still need 3 more, where's your little radar Bulma?"

"Goku took it from me," Bulma pouted.

"Can't you just make another one?" asked 17

"No, we don't have the materials and it'll take too long to make, because we're working on other projects"

"Great, I guess now, we'll have to count on Goku then." Said 18, trying to hide the little amount of worry in her voice.

'We're doomed!' thought almost everyone in the room, simultaneously

_~With Goku!~_

"Alright stop right here Nimbus," commanded Goku, "This should be it," said Goku jumping off the Nimbus underneath a tall tower. He then began to dig deep all over.

Then a giant, Indian with muscles bulging out of his chest and his son came up, "What are you doing?" The little boy asked Goku.

"I'm looking for an orange ball with red stars on it," Goku explained, "Have you seen it?"

"Nu uh, not me," the little boy said with his father shaking his head dumbfounded.

"Oh, too bad, Maybe it's at the top of this big tower," Goku said looking up to try and see the top.

"No one has ever made it to the top, but they say if you do then you will be granted some special holy water that makes you super strong," The father spoke up.

"Wow, really. Have you ever made it to the top." Goku asked looking up more intrigued.

"Nope, not me, I've tried but I failed before I even got close," the father said.

"Wow, I want to try, but first I'll have to get something to eat," Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"You can eat with us if you like, right Papa," the boy asked.

"Sure thing, you seem like a good bloke" the father said.

"So is your name Papa then," Goku asked the big man.

"Haha, no silly, my name is..."

**Rose: and that raps up that chapter.**

**Vegeta: You just LOVE to make everyone have to think about what's gonna happen next don't you.**

**Rose: exactly, plus I thought this chapter was long enough already.**

**Kakarot: Time for Upa and his dad to shine.**

**Vegeta: Stop ruining the bloody story you clown.**

**Kakarot: I thought Rose told you not to swear, didn't she?**

**Vegeta: Shut up! And see I beat you!**

**Kakarot: You cheated!**

**Vegeta: All is fair in love and war**

**Vegeta: Now all of you Review.**

**Rose: say it with more emotion, say it with a smile.**

**Vegeta: no.**

**Rose: Gosh, then Kakarot, you say it with a smile, say "Please don't forget to review" with a big happy smile XD**

**Vegeta: You are so retarded.**

**Kakarot: *Puts on a big happy smile* Please don't forget to review!**


	35. Korin tower

**Chapter 35:**

**Rose: alrighty, this chapter is going to be all about Goku! XD**

**Kakarot: Yay!**

**Vegeta: What about me? I'm the main character! And shut up Kakarot, I'm stronger than you**

**Kakarot: You cheated!**

**Vegeta: Did not!**

**Kakarot: Did too!**

**Rose: Well Anyways, no one likes you, cause you're mean :P**

**Vegeta: You're mean!**

**Rose: whatever, I'm mean in a good way :P**

**Vegeta: How the hell can you be mean in a good way!**

**Rose: *shrugs***

**Vegeta: Whatever, Rose does not own DBZ**

**Rose: But I want to :( anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Kakarot: I do too!**

**Vegeta: Shut up!**

"You can eat with us if you like, right Papa," asked the boy in a timid tone

"Sure thing, you seem like a good bloke" said the father, instantaneously realizing Goku's heart was pure. There are a few people in the world who can recognize a pure heart instantly.

"So is your name Papa then," Goku asked the big man with a big grin.

"Haha, no silly, my name is Bora," Said the man, after chortling heartily.

"Oh, well, Bora, I can't believe you weren't able to make it, you look strong to me," Goku said looking at his huge muscles, "I bet you could even, lift up the tower if you wanted too!"

"haha, well, young one strength isn't all that matters in a fight is it?" asked Bora

"No I guess not, but doesn't it help?" inquired Goku

"You could say that, but it's not all that matters in a fight, anyway let's get some food!"

"Okay, then I can try and climb up the tower," said Goku looking up at the tall tower as he walked away with Upa and Bora.

"Are you sure you want to climb it? It's really tall, even I and hundreds of others couldn't climb it!" exclaimed Bora

"I reckon, I'll try my hardest to, climb it, I mean I might as well give it a shot right?" replied Goku, with the typical, soon-to-be-known-as Son grin.

The trio walked into the large tent, and sat down on the floor Indian style. Bora, left the tent to go get some food and returned with enough to feed a family of four. They, living out in the mountains, ate a lot and thought nothing of it as Goku began shoving food down his mouth.

This soon wore of as he continued at the same pace for around five minutes, till he ate everything.

"Oh Boy! That really hit the spot!" Said Goku, rubbing his stomach, "So you guys got anymore?"

Bora and Upa sweat dropped, "Where does he put it all" muttered the former, "I suppose I could get some more, a lot more…" Said Bora, walking out of the tent, only to see Goku standing, and facing them.

"You guy's sit down, I'll go get some fish!"said Goku disappearing, before they could disagree.

After a few minutes Goku came in with one huge fish and said, "There's more outside but, it didn't all fit through the door," Goku said giving Puma the fish, "I'll go eat the rest outside! You guys can come too!" Beamed Goku

"Uhhhh, Thanks, but No thanks, Goku" Bora hesitated, "I reckon we'll be fine with this whale of a fish." Said the giant man, before going outside to cook the fish, returning quickly, having only cooked a small portion of it.

Goku went outside and started a fire also, and cooked it and ate 3 fish almost as big as Upa and yelled, "Bora! Upa! I'm gonna try and climb up Korin's tower, now okay?"

"Right now, Goku," Upa asked, "Should you really climb on a full stomach?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, besides, I kinda got to hurry, I need the dragonoball, and I think it's up there, So I KNOW I'll be able to make it to the top," said Goku, with a serious face looking up at the tower then turned to Upa with a smile, "See ya," He said then jumped high almost into the clouds, and grabbed onto the tower and started climbing up.

"I hope Goku can make it, Papa," said Upa, worried for his new friend

"He definitely, believes he can, he has to!" Bora said, "Come on, it's time for bed," Him and Upa walked in their tent to rest their tired souls.

Vegeta was at school with the rest of the Z warriors at lunch, "Where the hell is he?" asked Vegeta ticked off, 'I want to get Nappa back' thought the mighty saiyan prince

"It's only been a day, I'm sure he found at least one," reassured Bulma.

"Can't you just make another, one of those dragonball locater's thingies?" asked Vegeta

"No, me and my daddy don't have enough of the materials, needed," said Bulma

"Well, then you and your _daddy_ need to go get the materials needed,"

"Excuse me, no normal 5 year old would be able to make what I made, so you're lucky I was able to make one in the first place!" Exclaimed Bulma

"You know you're not a normal 5 year old girl," Vegeta said, sucking up, "You're different, you could build anything if your put your mind to it,"

"Well, I don't like to brag," said Bulma with a smile as Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Then make the stupid radar again! Use that brain you're always bragging about"

"I don't have the materials, moron!"

"Then find the materials!"

"Gosh, all of you saiyan things are morons huh? No wonder you have a monkey tail, I bet your brain is the size of a monkeys!"

"You little Bit-" Vegeta began until Chichi interrupted.

"MY GOKU IS NOT STUPID!" She yelled surprising Vegeta and Bulma, "He just doesn't like to study,"

"No, Kakarot is a moron I admit, but the prince of saiyans is not!"

"The prince of saiyans, should be called the prince of stupidity,"

"MY GOKU IS NOT A MORON!" Chichi yelled again.

The next day Goku finally made it to the top after a lot of climbing, "Cool I made it!" Goku explained, "Now where's the dragonball," Goku wondered, looking around in pots.

"Hey who's there?" Korin called from up some stairs.

"Who's that," Goku wondered walking up the stairs.

"So you made it to the top did you," Korin asked, "So you want the holy water then,"

"Yes sir, and the dragonball," Goku corrected.

"Alright the holy water is right there," Korin pointed to a bottle on a pedestal.

"Okay," Goku said walking up slowly, and as soon as he got close Korin pushed him, "Hey!" He exclaimed, this time running but Korin pushed him again, "That's it," Goku said about to try and power up to ssj but Korin hit him in the head.

"No going super saiyan if you want the holy water," Korin ordered. The day kept going by as Goku tried getting the holy water. then after Korin was eating dinner and Goku walked up, "Can I have some food?" Goku asked politely.

"Here," Korin tossed Goku a little bean.

"Thanks but I don't think this will fill me up, I eat a lot you know," Goku said, as he put then bean in his mouth and swallowed it, then he felt it expand in his stomach, as though it had been de-hydrated and was suddenly re-hydrated "Wow, I'm so full," Goku said patting his stomach.

"It's supposed to fill you up for 3 day's but I'm not so sure about you," Korin said, "Time for bed." Said the talking cat sleepily, Goku fell asleep quite fast.

There training continued for another day, finally Goku tried getting it again, and Korin accidentally dropped it, but Goku jumped out grabbing the bottle with his hands and his tail holding onto the pole. He then pulled himself up and drank the contents of the bottle.

"This tastes like normal drinking water," Goku said.

"Do you feel stronger?"

"Well, I guess," Goku said as he flexed his mini muscles.

"Well, that was just normal water,"

"WHAT?" Goku questioned.

"Yes, you increased your strength by climbing all the way up the tower, and you increased your speed by chasing me around for 3 day's."

"Oh, now where's the dragonball,"

"I don't have the dragonball, but I think Kami does, he is above the tower,"

Goku's jaw dropped, "Even higher than the tower,"

"Yes you can get up there, by using your grandpa's power pole that he gave you," Korin said pointing to the pole strapped to his back.

"Oh, this," Goku said taking it off his back and looking at it, "Now what?" He asked.

"It's been four day's already! It only took me one day to find one," Vegeta complained.

"Maybe he died," Piccolo said.

"MY GOKU DID NOT DIE, YOU HEAR ME! Chichi yelled whacking Piccolo with a frying pan which just seemed to have appeared out of no hwere , "He'll be back soon," whispered the girl quietly.

"Yeah, I believe in Goku," Bulma said then gave Yamcha a stern glare.

"Y-yeah, I believe in Goku too," Yamcha said.

**Rose: Wow, this was a pretty long chapter, well, hope you like it ^_^**

**Vegeta: I'm the main character, how come you barely put me in it!**

**Rose: That's cause, you're lame! :P**

**Kakarot: Haha! Your lame**

**Vegeta: Your lamer Kakarot! So is that the reason you write so many story's with me in it, ^_^**

**Rose: o/o NO! _ I write stories with you because I want to make you mad!**

**Vegeta: Whatever, don't forget to review.**

**Rose: YEAH!**

**Kakarot: Or you'll see a side of me you'll never want to see again… XD Nah, just joking but still, REVIEW!**


	36. Muscle tower

**Chapter 36:**

**Rose: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it, sorry it took so long my internet got shut off for a while. It made me cry T_T**

**Vegeta: I alway's knew you were a crybaby.**

**Rose: I cried because I missed you, Vegeta! Your so sweet, the sweetest person in the whole world, but of course not as sweet as Kakarot even though you try so hard, but that's why I like you.**

**Kakarot: Haha!**

**Vegeta: Shut up you imbecile! AND I AM NOT SWEET, DOES THIS LOOK SWEET TO YOU!**

**Rose: Yes. *runs up to Veggie and hugs him***

**Veggie: I hate you... HEY! Change my name back right now!**

**Rose: No, that's your nickname just like I'm gonna give this story a nickname since the titles so long, Kakarot came up with it, so why don't you tell them what it is!**

**Kakarot: ASPIK, it stands for A Saiyan Prince In Kindergarten… Can I have a cookie? I'm hungry!**

**Veggie: Nobody cares about you Kakarot! And ASPIK? That sound retarded, Rose does not own DBZ. Now can we stop this useless blabber and get on with the story!**

**Rose: How dare you! It's not useless, your more impatient then the fans. But I guess your right, time for the story say "BYE KAKAROT!"**

**Kakarot: Sayonara!**

**Veggie: Idiot…**

Goku took the power pole off his back and asked, "So, now what do I do?"

"Come to the top of the tower," Mumbled Korin while running up there to wait.

Once Goku got up there which wasn't very long he said, "Now, stick it in that hole right there," Goku did as he was told, "Make it extend and you will be rewarded with a once in a life time opportunity; A trip to Kami's lookout , a little word of advice though, don't let go!" Korin warned.

"Wow! Thank you for everything Korin!" smiled Goku, "But could I please have another sensu bean… I'm really hungry and even tired."

"Sure" grinned the cat, "If you can catch it."

The cat quickly tossed a sensu bean out of Kami-knows where, up into the air (BN: Hey that rhymes!). Goku jumped, flawlessly catching it in his mouth, before grinning as he felt all of his power returning to him.

Returning to his position, Goku beamed and waved "Goodbye Korin!" before tightly latching both hands onto his most prized possession, "Power Pole extend!" Shouted the young boy, as the pole suddenly started rising higher and higher.

Lightning suddenly crackled around him, as he held on tighter to his pole, not long before a lightning bolt almost struck him square in the face. Soon the lightning was below him, and the sky was the only thing that seemed above him.

His eyes narrowed, as he began searching for the tower, "I wonder if the Power Pole will reach the lookout" Suddenly he saw a dome-shaped structure with a golden ring on the very bottom. Red, blue and even a faint white were among the structure's colour scheme. Wondering whether or not his grandfather's pole would reach the bottom of the lookout, Goku did not notice that the Power Pole had already made contact with the lookout.

Goku saw a brown ladder conveniently placed on the lookout, he jumped of the Power Pole and hung on with all his might. He quickly hurried up the ladder, only to see a Black Genie wearing a white turban, gold earings, a red vest with a strange design, a faded red sash and white pants. (AN: I'd just like to point out that Mr. Popo is black!)

"And who might you be?" asked the Genie, curiously after noting his presence.

"My name is Goku! What's yours?" Asked the hyper-active Saiyan, "Anyway, have you seen a dragon ball, I'm looking for one!"

"I'm known as Popo. And I do know where the 'dragon ball' you speak of is, but you must talk to Kami first" Said Popo with a neutral expression, and a curious voice.

"Oh, Okay, Where's this Kami guy?" asked Goku, his tail waving happily

"In there" Popo pointed to a room, "But you'll have to get past me first"

"Okay, this'll be easy!" Goku said as he ran up, only to be knocked back by something in a matter of seconds. Goku tried in a different area and still got knocked back in a matter of seconds. "WOW! Your fast!"

"Thank you," Mr. Popo responded as he and Goku got in a fight, the latter could not even land a kick not to mention punch.

A green Namek stepped out of the building to watch the fight, "Are you Piccolo's Grandpa or something!" Goku asked the old green Namek in awe.

"Something like that," The Namek responded, "Your here for the dragon ball, am I right child?"

"Yes sir!"

"Since you saved the earth with your friends, I guess it's the least I can do. But if your ever looking for training come to Popo he will help you," Kami said as he passed the orange ball to the innocent little child.

"Um, Okay I'll come back once I deliver the dragon ball, okay guys!" Goku said and jumped down calling out, "NIMBUS!" Sure enough the puffy yellow cloud appeared obediently, Goku then took the Radar out of his shirt and asked the cloud, "Which one do you want to get next, nimbus?" The cloud only made a small puffing noise, "Good idea, That is the closest one! Full speed ahead! But first let's go see Upa!" He finished giggling, before rising down to his new friend.

Upa beamed brightly when he saw Goku descending, "Goku!"

"Ha ha," Goku laughed and jumped down hugging his new companion, "I made it to the top and met a cat named Korin and he trained me! And even higher than that is the guardian of the earth and after I find the dragonball's I can get trained by him!" Goku said at an extremely high speed.

"He he, I'm happy for you Goku," Upa said smiling.

"Yeah, now I only have to get, umm, 2 more! See ya, Upa!" Goku said and jumped back on the cloud, "Tell your dad, I'll come back soon! He's a really good cook!" Goku said and flying off with his favourite yellow cloud.

"Kami! How long is he going to be gone?" Vegeta yelled his anger taking the best of him, he wanted to see Nappa once more before death, "He has the Radar with him for crying out loud!"

"Shut up, he's only 5, It may take him a while, Cause he has to stop and sleep and eat enough to feed a really fat mini army!" Bulma said.

"I knew we were doomed the minute I found out Goku took the Radar," 18 sighed in a monotonous tone, 'And I wanted Krillin back," 18 said thinking about Krillin coming back again and beating him up for dying.

"Goku gonna come back with the Dragonballs just you watch!" Chichi said confidently, yet, not able to hide the worrying tone in her voice.

"Whatever," grumbled Vegeta, crossing his arms with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, so little 'Geta does have a heart, I was getting unsure for a while," Bulma said sarcastically after noticing the sadness in his voice.

Angry the Saiyan Prince stormed out of the room they were in, angry. Bulma felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her, '_That was a little over the top' _thought the Capsule Corp. Heiress.

Goku began was almost there and said, "I have a feeling Vegeta's getting impatient, let's hurry up for these last two dragon ball's okay?" His expression turning serious, as the nimbus went faster in response.

Soon the little Child and his yellow, puffy companion made it to a big red tower, "Wow, look how big it is!" Goku said in awe as he jumped of the Nimbus.

"TRESPASSER ALERT! TRESPASSER ALERT!" a loud voice boomed from the tower, soon an army of men came out in response with huge guns aimed at Goku, "LEAVE NOW OR WE WILL ATTACK!" It boomed again.

"I can't I have to look for the dragon ball," Goku said to the tower with a disappointed look on his face.

"WRONG CHOICE KID!" It boomed and everyone started shooting while Goku jumped around dodging the bullets. The Nimbus flew away as if it was scared.

"That's not nice," Goku said as he was dodging, "I really don't like to hurt people," He said as he knocked someone out as a rocket whizzed past him, "I least I won't hurt them to bad!" Goku said, trying to end it quickly.

**Vegeta: How long are you going to stretch out this 'search for the dragon ball's'**

**Kakarot: I'm not complaining it's all about me!**

**Rose: As long as possible, ;P**

**Vegeta: That's because you're a (Censored) idiot Kakarot! Rose, you're a Freak.**

**Rose: -_- ... ahem!**

**Vegeta: *rolls eyes* don't forget to review.**

**Rose: :'( How come your not complaining?**

**Vegeta: I've given up at this point. -_-**

**Kakarot: I thought Saiyan Prince's never give up! *faints***

**Vegeta: Idiot**

**Rose: *Puppy dog eyes***

**Vegeta: Stop looking at me like that!"**

**Rose: YES! You complained! :P**

**Kakarot: *Wakes up* Hey, Vegeta's not Veggie anymore!**

**Rose: Whoops, I forgot. :x Say something Veggie... SAY SOMETHING!**

**Veggie: what do you wan- you [CENSORED], change my name back! Why did you have to remind her, about the name KAKAROT! *Starts to attack Kakarot and gets beat up***

**Rose: HAHA XP See ya people, no Veggie was injured in the making of this story.**

**Veggie: YOU CALL THIS NO [CENSORED] INJURED, YOU ARE THE CRAZIEST [CENSORED] I WILL EVER MEET! HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU HOW I FE- [Story has been canceled due to unknown circumstances]**


	37. Dragon ball hunt finally finished!

**Chapter 37:**

**Rose: *Comes in in a wheel and bandages***

**Kakarot: Ouch**

**Veggie: What happened to you?**

**Rose: you T_T**

**Kakarot: Stupid ****Veggie****, haha it's still Veggie**

**Veggie: -_- *ignores Kakarot* okay for one, you cut that part out and for two I DIDN'T ATTACK YOU BECAUSE YOUR A F***ING GIRL!**

**Kakarot: That wasn't very nice**

**Rose: That didn't stop you before.**

**Veggie: Just stop.**

**Rose: JUST KIDDING! *jumps out of wheelchair and bandages fall off* TADA!**

**Kakarot: Hooray!**

**Veggie: *Covers eyes* I have no intention of learning how a minors body works NOW GET DRESSED!**

**Kakarot: What's a minor?**

**Rose: AH! *Runs in bathroom* Go ahead with the story I'll be out in a minute!**

**Veggie: Rose does not own DBZ... Well... START THE STORY KAKAROT!**

**Kakarot: Okay people, looks like I'll be starting the story today, Roseairy0 does not own Dragon Ball Z, nor does Kakarot Son.**

**Veggie: I already did the fu**ing disclaimer!**

**Kakarot: Anyway here you go!**

Tired of knocking people out, Son Goku decided to jump over all of the men, before making wonderful use of his handy-dandy Power Pole ™, by leaping onto a ledge attached to the nearby tower.

"Now to get that Dragonball!" Goku said, his cheery expression vanishing as he became serious. He marched, proudly into the tower, only to see a white robot waiting for him. It had dark green, and purple eyeballs, while his face had grey streaks running through it. On his body the darkened to black as they flowed vertically through the shiny white metal surface.

"Excuse me, mister robot sir, do know where the dragonball is?" Goku asked, kindly.

The robot slowly stood up, "Yes... I do, but you must get passed me first," It said, stepping closer to the young saiyan, who was about to be crushed by the robot's gigantic fists. "HA!" The robot exclaimed monotonously as it's fists met the concrete and made a great big dent.

"This will be fun!" Goku said as he came down from the ceiling behind him and then shouted, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Goku shouted and attacked the Robot's head with three strong, and powerful punches. Goku landed on both of his feet, cheering. The android seemed unharmed, as Goku put on a deadpan look. The android turned its face to Goku as its head slowly fell to the ground followed by it large body body. "That was just too easy," Goku said, confidently as he put on a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of, until a Skinny, ninja appeared before him, mister do you happen to have the dragonball!" Goku shouted.

"Where the hell is that fool?" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Jesus," Bulma said smacking her forehead with her hand, "Can you shut up about him for one day, try to relax, enjoy life, Nappa will come back okay,"

Vegeta began blushing, "I don't care about Nappa, he's just a big oaf. It's just that you guys seem to really miss baldy so much, especially blondy" Vegeta said, jerking his thumb towards #18.

"Sure," Bulma giggled.

Yamcha saw Blulma giggle, "Yeah, and I'll make sure we get EVERYONE who was killed by Freeza back,"

"What can you do that I can't, moron, we have no way of locating the dragonballs," Vegeta said.

"Are you calling me stupid," Yamcha asked.

"Yes" Vegeta smirked coldly. They began a battle of intense glares, before powering up to Super Saiyan and Super Human, respectively.

"Your both morons," Piccolo stepped in and slammed their heads together causing them to return to their base forms, "We can't become enemy's with each other yet, the battle hasn't even begun yet,"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta and Yamcha said in unison.

"If I recall, the saiyans aren't very fond of becoming friendly with earthlings, and I think Vegeta here would want to wish all the saiyans back to life," Piccolo said plainly, "The saiyans could easily defy him if his father decided not to live on this planet."

"I don't want to wish back ALL the saiyans," Vegeta disagreed.

Piccolo looked at him for a minute and decided, "Yes you do," Vegeta only glared daggers into him then looked the other way.

"So let me guess, I have to defeat you before I continue, right?" Goku asked the strange ninja.

"Yes, that is correct young child, but if your too scared I won't stop you from running away right now," He said cockily.

"Why would I run away, you're not that scary," Goku exclaimed and charged at him.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make your death fast and painless," He said focusing his muscles. Goku aimed a punch at his face but he dodged it easily.

"YOUR FAST," Goku exclaimed, "But let's see if you can dodge this!" He said throwing countless punches at him. Before phasing away and appearing behind him, "POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku shouted as he lodged it right in the ninja's butt. The ninja began screaming, while cursing Goku to hell and running around the room as Goku rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter, "YOUR FUNNY!" He said happily and reclaimed possession of his Power Pole ™ back.

"That's it you little brat," The man said and the lights turned on as he jumped off a nearby ledge, "Come, if you can," He threatened.

"Okay," Goku said happily not understanding the threat and jumped down, seeing the man with a remote next to another android.

"This is an advanced android, say hello to number eight," he said pressing a button on the remote and the android got up, "And also to your doom!" He laughed evilly.

"Hello number eight!" Goku obeyed happily.

"Attack him number eight!"

"I- I can't," the android muttered said.

"I SAID ATTACK!" Said the man.

"He's just a child, I can't hurt him, not purposely," Number 8 said and Goku just watched.

"You stupid android! Listen to me! I am your master!" He said but #8 didn't move a muscle, "Fine then, if you don't attack the I'll have no choice but to activate the bomb inside you.

"What?" #8 said, obviously surprised, the man only held the remote up to him threateningly, "Run away kid, leave before my bomb goes off,"

"No way, you saved me, now I'm going to save you number eight," Goku said and immediately charged towards the villain, "POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku yelled and hit the man's hand causing him to drop the remote, Goku then crushed it with his foot, "Now let's get him together number eight," Goku said and got in his stance.

"Thank you, Goku, but I still don't like sinking to violence," #8 said.

"That's okay," Goku smiled up at him, "Kamehameha!" Goku chanted with practiced ease as a small ball of blue energy appeared in between his cupped hands.

"W- What are d-doing?" The man backed away in fright.

Goku only gave an evil smirk, a saiyan trademark stolen from his father, "HA!" he shouted and shot the person and in a matter of seconds the man was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you," #8 said.

"No problem, by the way, I'm Goku," Goku said, "How about we come up with a name for you?" Goku asked but already started thinking.

"A name... for me?" #8 asked in confusion.

"I KNOW! How about Eighter, since your number was 8?" Goku said triumphantly.

"Eighter? I like it!" Eighter said happily.

"It was either that, or the cruchenator! Goku exclaimed while making a peace sign with his hand and rubbing his neck sheepishly with his other.

Eighter sweat dropped (BN: ANIME STYLE!) but still gave a genuine smile, "Since I came up with your name maybe I can come up with a real name for number seventeen and eighteen," Goku mumbled quietly.

"Your looking for the dragonball, right?" Eighter asked.

"You bet! Do you know where it is?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it's at the top of the tower,"

"All the way at the top,"

"Yes, but I know a short cut," Eighter replied with the tiniest trace of emotion in his former blank voice, "Follow me," Goku happily obliged to his orders. They both came to halt at a wall and Eighter carefully placed his hand on the wall and a pathway up some stairs appeared.

"Thanks, Eighter!" Goku said happily and walked straight in the passageway and up the stairs. Goku soon made it to a door and opened it to see a rather short red haired man sitting on a really tall chair. "HI! What's your name?" Asked the hyperactive Saiyan.

"I am General Red and you must be the little brat who is after the dragonball, correct?" General Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm Goku, but I'm not so sure if I'm a brat" Goku introduced himself, using his most serious voice, "Can I have the dragonball now?"

"Sure no problem, you can have it..." General Red said, then jumped in a large robot with his taller comrade, "Over my dead body!" General Red said.

"Aw! but I really need them to bring back my friend Krillen and Vegeta's friend," Goku whined, "I really don't want to hurt you,"

"Then hand over your dragonball's," He threatened.

"But I need them, like I said,"

"Go fuc-" He got cut off as his partner shoved him out of the robot and let him fall to his death.

"You were no help anyway," The taller man said, "I am Officer Black,"

"That wasn't very nice to do to your friend," Goku said, "I'll avenge him,"

"Go ahead and try, you will soon be joining him," Black laughed and began commanding the robot to smash Goku with its palm, "Take this!" He yelled, but all Goku did was punch the hand and it broke off, "H- how did you do that?"

"All I did was punch it," Goku said and then powered a Ki blast before releasing it allowing the beam of energy to burst a hole through the robot. Goku then jumped in and grabbed the dragonball from Black's hand and jumped away, "I have to use the dragonball right now, but maybe you can use it later," Goku said and then looked over to Eighter, "Eighter, I think you should take these bad guy's somewhere where they won't hurt anyone,"

"Right, Goku, I'll make sure they don't hurt anyone else," Eighter agreed.

"Alright then Eighter, I gotta go," Goku said then looked toward the sky and yelled out, "NIMBUS!" as loudly as his small lungs would let him. Sure enough the ever obedient cloud appeared, for his newest master. Goku jumped on and looked at his new found friend, "I'll see you later, Eighter," He exclaimed, before giving of a heart filled laugh, "Let's go nimbus,"

"Good bye, Goku," Eighter said then began taking the criminals to the town to turn them in to the cops.

"Let's see now I have..." Goku said and began counting the dragonball's he had in his bag, Goku just looked down at his dragonball's in shame, "I'm sorry Krillen, I only have three," Goku said, "But wait, Bulma has one that was at my house and then there were the other three" He began counting on his fingers in silence, "THAT MAKES EIGHT!" Goku said, "I found another one! Yippee!" yelled Goku towards the sky oblivious to the fact that, 3+1+3 equals seven.

"Don't worry old buddy, you'll be back in no time!"

**Rose: And that's all for now, the dragonball hunt is finally done!**

**Kakarot: Hooray, it was kind of getting boring**

**Veggie: I know, I wasn't the main character**, **but now I will be again**

**Rose: I don't know, I was thinking about killing you off to help the whole Yamcha and Bulma couple.**

**Kakarot: Yes, Bulma deserves someone better than you!**

**Veggie: Like I care about that b******

**Kakarot: Are you sure, you'd let Yamcha beat you in the battle to her heart?**

**Veggie: *Blushes slightly* Shut up you fool**

**Veggie: And besides you can't do that! the title is 'A SAIYAN PRINCE In Kindergarten'**

**Rose: I guess I'll have to change it to 'A Super Human In Kindergarten'**

**Kakarot: Or 'A Third Class Saiyan in Kindergarten'**

**Rose: I like the sound of that**

**Veggie: Really? What fu***** benefit would you get?**

**Rose: Well, we wouldn't have to deal with your complaining all the time.**

**Kakarot: And you wouldn't be so mean, seeing as you would no longer exist in the realm of the living**

**Veggie: So I me-**

**Rose: We'll talk about it later, NOW SAY IT!**

**Veggie: Don't forget to review.**

**Kakrot: Or check out Kakarot Son's new chapters of Twist, and Blast From the Past**

**Veggie: Yes, that's your only fic that's me centric**

**Rose: Who said you could advertise on my fic. You don't even ask me anymore! T_T**

**Vegeta: That's probably because he'll know you'll just say okay.**

**Rose: Oh, yeah! **

**Veggie: Anyway don't miss the next instalment of A Saiyan Prince in Kindergartens**


	38. the saiyan's are back!

**Chapter 38:**

**(This is Kakarot Son, Rosefairy0's betareader) I'd like to formally and sincerely apologise so much to all of you who were waiting for the betaread version of this chapter. This has been due to numerous complications, with projects due here and there with the occasional test…**

**Now without further adieu I present to you the next chapter of a Saiya-jin Prince in Kindergarten.**

**(NB: The Saiya-jin instead of Saiyan to show my full support to Japan!)**

**Rose: HELLO! XP**

**Vegeta: -_- Why are you so happy?**

**Rose: I don't know! XD**

**Vegeta: Okayyy**

**Kaka: It's nice to be happy**

**Vegeta: GOD DAMN HIPPIE, I guess we're not going to talk. Rose does not own DBZ! Now quickly, turn on the story before we start the useless blabber again! *Rose stands in front of the button that puts the story on***

**Rose: I WANT TO DO IT THIS TIME! It's been so long T-T**

**Kaka: A few chapters maybe?**

**Vegeta: Fine, just start the (CENSORED) what the (CENSORED)- I can't even say (CENSORED) anymore.**

**Rose: You like it! That's why I was so happy! I wanted to try it out!**

**Vegeta: You're completely retarded.**

**Kaka: My my, Veggie when did you start talking about yourself in the third person?**

**Rose: My mom says I'm smart!**

**Vegeta: Yeah, well, your mom is as stupid as Kakarot over here!**

**Kaka: Wow Rose your mom must be really smart**

**Rose: But, he's a genius**

**Vegeta: And I'm the prince of all Saiyans**

**Kaka: Buuuttt Vegeta, you already are**

**Vegeta: -_- You are so retarded. Rosefairy0 and Kakarot Son do not own DBZ, and that's a reason to be happy. The ending with GT is way better then what she might do!**

**Kaka: I heard that GT stands for Grand Tour What the (CENSORED)**

**Rose: MAWHAHAHAHA! I mean... enjoy the story! *pushes button***

Goku flew Capsule Corp, admiring the large dome shaped structure. "See Ya Nimbus! You go rest for a while okay!" Goku said and the seemingly alive cloud flew away, Goku then barged straight through the front door

"Oh, it certainly is nice to see you Goku!" Mrs. Briefs said, with the ever pleasant grin, which made it seem as if her eyes were closed, "Would you like a snack?"

Goku began drooling at the very mention of a snack, but shook it of, "Is Bulma here?" He asked in a wavering voice, trying not to get distracted by snacks.

"No, she's at school of course silly," Mrs. Briefs said, "Oh, how could I forget? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll go in a minute," Goku said, it's not that big of a deal right? It's more important to bring your best friend back to life than go to school, isn't it? "Do you know where the dragon balls are?"

"Oh, yes, hold on," Mrs. Briefs said and walked off as Goku started to scarf down a few twenty packets of chips. Once he finished, which didn't take very long, she came back carrying all four of them in a bag, "Here they are,"

"Thank you," Goku said grabbing the bag and placing his own dragon balls in there, "YAY! We've got eight dragon balls!" Goku said and flew out the window.

"Eight?" Mrs. Briefs wondered, "I thought it was seven... oh well," She said getting back to work.

Goku flew off to the school, "YAY! IT'S RECESS!" Goku said and flew down to his friends.

"It's about time!" Vegeta said angrily, Goku simply rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... HOW MANY DRAGON BALLS DID YOU GET?"

"OH! Right, I already counted, look, WE HAVE ALL EIGHT!" Goku said happily as the rest of the mini-Z-warriors sweat dropped.

"Goku, there's only seven," Piccolo finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, I guess I'll throw one of them away then," Goku said.

"NO!" All the kindergarteners said at the same time.

"But you said we only needed Seven," Goku said in confusion.

"There only are seven, you counted wrong," Piccolo stated.

"Oh, well then you count," Goku said about to dump them out of the bag Mrs. Briefs had given him.

Piccolo caught them and picked up the bag, "Lets go make our wish!" Piccolo said and flew off with the bag and everyone else followed leaving Bulma and Chichi there.

"I can't believe Goku didn't even say hi to me," Chichi said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Chi, there's just a lot going on right know that's all," Bulma said to her friend, "I just can't believe they left me here, It's because of me that we found them so fast,"

"Boy's," the two girls said in unison and went to go play in the sandbox.

Meanwhile, Piccolo found a nice quiet spot in the desert where it won't disturb the earthlings, "This should be a good spot," He said.

"Good, know hurry up and bring them back!" Vegeta said.

"Wish Krillen back already you green pea!" 18 said as 17 held her back.

'Hey, it's green bean, and I invented that' Vegeta mentally countered.

"Why don't we let Goku summon the dragon," Piccolo said, but as they all looked to the heir of the Son Gohan basking in all his glory, taking a nap? Everyone, save for Goku sweat dropped anime style.

"That's okay," Yamcha said, "I'll do it!"

"You don't need to do anything, I can do it myself!" Vegeta said as they prepared to get back into another one of their glaring contest. Miraculously a mysteriously blond, maiden slammed their heads together before they could begin the masterful contest of magical glares.

"OW!" They both cried rubbing their heads.

"Your both such idiots," 18 said.

_"Piccolo," Kami said into Piccolo's mind._

_Piccolo began to meditate, "What is it old man," Piccolo asked in annoyance._

_"I have added much of my power this time and have given you a chance to make two wishes," Kami explained, "Use this chance wisely,"_

_"No problem," Piccolo agreed._

"Hey Namek! Get up summon the damn thing I can't get to come out, NAME-" Vegeta got cut off from Piccolo's hand being slammed in his face, "You want a piece of me Namek?" Vegeta asked, getting in his stance.

"As if you'd be a challenge," Piccolo said.

"CAN YOU STOP BEING IDIOTS FOR FIVE MINUTES SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!" 18 said, taking control.

"Fine, by the way, Vegeta, we have two wishes we can use, all we have to do is use them wisely," Piccolo said turning his attention back to the dragonballs.

"So we could bring back my father!" Vegeta asked in hope.

"Maybe," Piccolo commented, then said out loud to the dragonballs with his hands over them, "Almighty Shenron, come out and grant our wish!" Then a great beam of light shined from the dragonballs and up higher then the clouds and it began changing shape and shifting until it resembled a dragon. The dragon slowly became solid and became real.

"Why have you awakened me from my slumber?" The dragon boomed as loud as ever.

"What happened?" Goku asked but the z-juniors ignored him as Goku took notice of the dragon.

"I wi-" Vegeta began but Piccolo covered his mouth.

"You want to bring back the other saiyans don't you," Piccolo asked. Vegeta didn't respond only looked the other way.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" The impatient dragon said.

"I wish that the saiyans be brought to Earth's check-in station!" Piccolo yelled up to the dragon.

"Very well," The dragon obeyed and it's dark red eye's shined a bright red as if there where a light bulb behind it just for a brief moment though.

"I thought we were going to bring back Krillen," Goku said in disappointment.

"We are, this is a very rare chance we get to have," Piccolo said, "We have two wishes," Piccolo turned back to the dragon, "Now, for our final wish, bring back all those who died from Freeza this past year, if they are at Earth's check-in station!" Piccolo shouted.

"Granted!" The dragon said, eyes shining, then he was a replaced a bright white light that soon disappeared all the dragonballs raised in the air and Goku kept a close eye on them. Then they all separated save for one which was captured by a goofy monkey tailed boy, said boy was now standing holding the dragonb-wait rock?.

"Uh oh, did I break it?" Goku asked in worry.

"No," Piccolo said, "After every wish, the dragonballs turn to stone for one year to regenerate,"

"Oh," Goku said, "Then I guess my grandpa will have to wait to see his four star ball," Goku said putting the rock in his pocket.

"Where the hell are they, did that dragon pull a fast one on us?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Relax Vegeta, there coming," Piccolo said.

Then someone walked around from behind a rock, "Hey guys, nice to be back," Krillen said sheepishly. Water began to form in 18's eyes, "Guess you missed me," Krillen laughed.

18 shook it off, "How dare you go die like that! If that happens again I won't care! You know what? It won't happen! Your training starts now!" 18 said tackling him and chasing him around.

"I GUESS IT'S TRUE... LOVE HURTS!" Krillen said and everyone began laughing.

It was a perfect ending, if it weren't for a certain cranky Saiyan prince, "**stop laughing or I'll blast you all**!" Vegeta said getting annoyed, "**Where are the Saiyans!**"

"I didn't know you'd miss me Prince Vegeta," Nappa said from behind him.

"Huh?" Vegeta said and looked the other way while blushing, "I didn't miss you at all! What are you talking about!" Vegeta said as everyone laughed, "You owed me five bucks,"

"What are you talking about, I don't owe you anything?" Nappa wondered.

Suddenly a tall man with spiky brown hair, a beard, and of course the Saiyan trademark, a fluffy brown tail, walked out of the crowd of Saiyans. "I'm proud of you son, taking care of yourself and finding the strength and courage to take on Freeza,"

"HEY! He had help from us too," Goku interrupted, "And if I say so myself he wouldn't have been able to beat Freeza without me,"

"I, could have, you barely helped at all! You where going to die without my help!" Vegeta said.

"I get it, you both helped each other greatly," He said.

"So who is this Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"You still didn't figure it out!" Vegeta question, "He's my father,"

"WOW! You're dad is Saiyan!" Goku asked in awe.

Vegeta sweat dropped (BN:Take a guess at what style) along with his father, "Yeah, and you have a Saiyan father as well, that's why you're a Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah,"

Raditz then crept up behind Goku and picked him up and put him on his back, "MY BROTHER IS STRONGER THEN THE GREAT PRINCE VEGETA!" Raditz said proudly which really pissed off Vegeta, "C'mon Goku, meet you dad, you look just like him," Raditz said.

They soon walked up to a tall man with the same hair as Goku but with a scar on his cheek and tanner skin, "Dad?" Goku asked.

"T-that's right," Bardock said, obviously embarrassed.

"C'mon, say hi," Tora said mockingly pushing his friend toward his son.

"So are you super strong?" Goku asked curiously.

Bardock leaned into Goku, "Some say I'll be stronger then the king soon," Bardock whispered.

"WOW!" Goku said in amazement, "Who's the king?" Goku asked.

Everyone sweat dropped (BN: I'm not going to add what style from now on), "Vegeta's father," Bardock said.

"You'll never get stronger then me," The king said walking up to Bardock.

"I beg to differ," Bardock said cockily, "If my son could get stronger then yours, I can get stronger than you,"

"Is that so, would you like to test that theo-" Everyone was interrupted by a plane landing ahead of them, they could see in the window it was Dr. Briefs, Bulma, and Chichi.

**Rose: That's enough for now.**

**Kaka: WHY?**

**Veggie: For once I agree with you, Kakarot, why? Are you still planning to cut me out**

**Rose: Thinking about it, be nicer and maybe I'll change my mind.**

**Veggie: You, god damn (CENSORED x10)**

**Kaka: Just deal with it Veggie**

**Veggie: Maybe… Fine, just so you will shut up**

**Rose: Now say you love Kakarot.**

**Veggie: WHAT?**

**Rose: Do it.**

**Kaka: Please tell me you mean it as a friend, not as in actual love… That's not funny Rose.**

**Veggie: That's not being nice, that's being gay.**

**Kaka: Yeah Veggie don't to it**

**Veggie: **_**Stop calling me that, or I will come to your house and destroy your life and family.**_

**Rose: *Takes out mega phone and puts it against Veggie's ear* SAY YOU LOVE KAKAROT!**

**Veggie: I think you made me go deaf. *Rose glares and hold mega phone threateningly* I-I l-lo-love Ka-ka-kaka-Kakarot! You happy now!**

**Kaka: Veggie… Noooooooooooooooooooo! I'll never love anyone more than Chichi and you gave in? (Weird speech to bad guy, Goku mode) That's not the Vegeta I came to know.*Spontaneously Combusts***

**Rose: YES! XD**

**Veggie: 0_0 I think you did make me go deaf.**

**Veggie: Where'd Kakarot go? Not that I'm complaining**

**Rose: We can fix that and your hearing problem later.**

**Veggie: What?**

**Rose: Nevermind, -_- Veggie's no fun when he's deaf. Remember to review and donate some money to fix Veggie's hearing XD**

**Veggie: Seriously, what the *beep* is she saying! She better not be saying something mean!**

**Kaka: *reappears* Hey Veggie's deaf? I thought you were going fix both our problems at the same time**

**Veggie: *Somehow hears with his bad hearing* Well I'm sure that she can get rid of you, because guess what? **_**I'm deaf… And I can still hear your (CENSORED) voice in my head**_

_******Kaka: *Shudders* Never mind… See ya next time people, I give my support to Queensland (Who are still recovering), Christchurch (Who are hopefully recovering) and Japan (Who I hope are beginning on the road to making a strong recovery and come back.**_

******Rose: Haha, Veggie can still hear Kaka, my plan has worked XD I'm so mean to Veggie-kun! Anyway, remember to review and donate for Veggie's hearing!**


	39. END OF THE YEAR!

**Chapter 39:**

**Rose: We got 100 dollars of donation, but unfortunately that's not enough to fix Veggie's hearing.**

**Veggie: I can hear you! **

**Rose: he can't hear (Haven't heard from my beta, for some reason I'm not getting any messages from him)! ^_^**

**Veggie: What the F*** is she saying!**

**Rose: ooooooooooooo O_O you cussed!**

**Veggie: What? **

**Rose: I'll donate 1000 dollars since it's boring making fun of him when he can't hear my insults T_T**

**Veggie: WHAT THE F*** IS SHE SAYING!  
**

**Rose: Special author powers GO!**

**Veggie: WHAT THE F- I can hear again! Thank Kami!**

**Rose: I do not own DBZ, NOW START THE STORY! *fly's off super man style***

Bulma's ship lands and accidentally lands on Vegeta, and he gets crushed to death, "BOO YA! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER AND GETS THE GIRL!" Yamcha yells out and Bulma jumps out and kisses him on the lips and 30 years later they have 12 kids that are super strong, stronger then the saiyans put togeth-

**Vegeta: What the f*** that's just ridicules! You actually got rid of me! The fans are gonna be pissed at you! How could you get rid of everyone's favorite character! People only read this to see a Vegeta and Bulma relationship, you can't just cut me off! How could you F***ing go through with this!**

**Rose: It was just a joke -_-**

All the saiyans looked up at the loud buzzing noise coming from the sky, as it landed everyone spread up and gave the machine some space to land and Chichi immediately ran out to greet Goku, "Goku!" She said giving him a huge hug, "I'm so glad to see you again! Next time don't ignore me when you come and get everyone for the dragonballs!" She said angrily to him.

"Right, sorry about that, but I kinda hope there isn't a next time," He said, "Sorry, I ignored you, but I was kinda in a rush," He said and blushed a little before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like you gotta girlfriend," Raditz said, nudging his little bro, causing Chichi and Goku to both blush and look away.

Bulma then came out of the ship looking around and seeing all the people, 'It's a good thing we brought the big ship,' she said still looking around, looking for a certain person. Yamcha saw her and waved in her direction, she then smiled toward him and went running and Yamcha opened his arms up to catch her only for her to run past him and right into Vegeta.

"Get off me!" Vegeta demanded, stopping himself from blushing.

Bulma then backed away and raised a finger at him making him flinch a little, "Don't EVER leave me at the school while you all fly off doing the important stuff, do you understand me!" She said, acting like an adult that has complete control over him.

"You did do the important stuff, which was create that tracking device," Vegeta explained.

"Nice try, but I wanted to be here to see the dragon," She pouted.

"Eh, it wasn't that special," Vegeta said, trying to make her feel better, But acting like he didn't care at the same time.

"C'mon, why don't you all stay with me while you find your own place!" Dr. Briefs shouted to all the saiyans, "We have a lot of room back at my house, and I could afford to buy you some new cloths that'll help you blend in, that armor isn't really going to help you look like a human,"

"They NEED a new wardrobe, just look how there armor looks, There so unfashionable" Bulma said disgustedly looking at there outfits.

All the saiyans looked at each other unsure whether to trust him, but King Vegeta looked down at his son and Vegeta just nodded his head showing it was okay, and as soon as king Vegeta stepped in the plane so did all the other saiyans.

_~One day at school~_

Vegeta had moved into a house with his father, while Kakarot's father and brother mover in with him, all the other saiyans were moved into there own houses as well, and many of them found beautiful earth women to spend there life with.

Goku sat at the table with tears in his eye's trying to stop crying, "What's the matter with you? Your acting like a baby," Vegeta criticized hurtfully.

"Well, sorry for disappointing you!" Goku said scowling at him for the first time, "My grandfather died and it's all my fault!" Goku cried.

"Sorry, dude," Vegeta said defensively.

"No," Goku said catching Vegeta off guard, "It's YOUR fault!" Goku said pointing fingers, "You could have told me what having this tail meant!" Goku said yelling at Vegeta.

"What? You mean the Oozaru transformation, I thought you knew," Vegeta said, "How could you not?"

"I bumped my head when I was younger, remember?" Goku said, "You could have told me, and my grandpa would still be alive!"

"What's wrong?" Chichi questioned.

"He killed my grandpa!" Goku said pointing.

"What?" Chichi and all the friends behind her gasped.

"No, I didn't! He was the one who went Oozaru! It' not my fault he can't control it!" Vegeta yelled.

"What's an Oozaru?" Bulma questioned.

"It's like..." Vegeta thought, "It's like a giant ape with a tail, these tails that we saiyans have help us transform at the sight of the full moon," Vegeta explained.

"Sounds scary," Bulma and Chichi said.

"Sounds Awesome!" 17 said.

'Great, so he could get even stronger with a full moon, just great,' Yamcha thought to himself rolling his eyes.

Goku walked up to Vegeta, shy for once in his life and said, "I-I'm sorry for accusing you like that, it's not your fault," He apologized.

"No, it's fine, I should have told you, sorry," Vegeta said looking down, hating to admit he did wrong.

"Thanks, dude," Goku said about to give him a hug, but backed away, "Sorry, you don't like hugs right?" Goku said and put out his hand.

"..." Vegeta looked at his hand and grumbled, "What the heck, why not a quick one," He said and Goku and Vegeta hugged for the first time but felt uncomfortable and for once Goku was the first one to back away from the hug, then they shook hands and walked there opposite ways home.

-_The end of the school year~ last day_-

Vegeta sat in the sand box making circle's in the sand with his finger and everyone else was doing the same thing too, everyone was pretty disappointed.

"I can't believe there closing down the school," Chichi said, breaking the silence. No one said anything in response, "We can't just sit here, we gotta make this day memorable! The last day we're all together!"

Everyone was silent for a while until Goku spoke up, "... How do we make it memorable, we're only in kindergarten it's not like we could do many things," Goku said, for once thinking logically.

"You think we're normal, we're the only pre-schoolers that can fly and lift an intire building if we wanted to," Piccolo said, indicating that there were lots of things they could do.

"Well..." Chichi said in thought.

"I know," Vegeta smirked evilly, and everyone looked at him, "EVERYONE!" He said loudly and everyone on the play ground looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Bulma said trying to pull back down, but Vegeta only smirked and started floating in the air causing Bulma to let go, and making people only stare more, then he flew into the parking lot and picked up the principals car and carried it up to the roof carefully putting it down, then Vegeta flew down back to the group smirking.

"How was that for memorable?" Vegeta asked, as everyone stared at there group with mouth a gape.

"That's definitely memorable," Chichi said, "I'm so embarrassed,"

"Me too," Bulma said.

"So anyway, I'm going to Blue Bird elementary school," Vegeta said, tired hearing the girls complain, it was there idea to make it memorable, well... it was Chichi's idea anyway.

"ME TOO!" Goku said.

"That's the one I go to too," Chichi said.

"Me too," Krillen said.

"I'm going to Orange Star middle school," Piccolo said.

"Me too," Bulma said sadly, having to leave Vegeta.

"Me too!" Yamcha said, happy to go to a school with Bulma and no Vegeta to get in the way.

"Us too," Tien and Chiotzu said in unison like they always do.

"Me too," Launch said looking at Tien and daydreaming.

Just then 17 and 18 flew down, "So what are you guys talking about," they asked as they took a seat in there circle.

"About what school we'll be going to," Goku said, "Where were you?" He asked.

"Finishing off Gero," 17 said.

"We're tired of doing what he says and hurting innocent people," 18 finished, "So what school are you going to baldy?"

"Blue Bird elementary, how bout you?" Krillen asked.

"Great, I'm going to Orange Star elementary with 17, this sucks," She pouted.

Everyone was quite trying to enjoy there last day together when Goku's happy voice said loudly, "THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE MORE TOURNAMENT DURING SUMMER!" He shouted, "So, we'll all see each other there right?" Goku asked.

"You can count on me being there," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'll go just to wipe that smug smirk off your face," Yamcha said with hate.

"And your going too, right baldy!" 18 said with a glare, Krillen just nodded his head.

"Well, my sisters gonna drag me there even if I don't want to, so..." 17 said, sounding as if he didn't want to go but, everyone knew he did.

"I'll be there with Choatzu too," Tien agreed with Choatzu nodding his head.

"I guess I'll go," Piccolo said.

"And I'll go to cheer you guys on!" Bulma said.

"Me too," Chichi agreed.

"Me three," Launch agreed as well.

**Rose: Short chapter -_- **

**Veggie: It wasn't that bad...**

**Rose: Don't worry the next one will be SUPER long, cause it's gonna be the WHOLE tournament!**

**Veggie: It better be, because lately you've been making really short chapters. The fans are probably getting mad at you.**

**Rose: Shut up, dummy -_-'**

**Veggie: By the way, I hated that joke at the beginning, I can never tell when your serious.**

**Rose: It's my special power! ;)**

**Veggie: *rollseyes* Review, or I will personally beat your face in so badly no one'll recognize you!**

**Rose: That means he loves you in Veggie language! ^_^**

**Veggie: *Glares***


	40. summer tournament part 1

**THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT!**

**Vegeta: Was that really necessary?**

**Rose: Yeah, ^_^**

**Vegeta: *Raises eyebrow***

**Rose: XD**

**Vegeta: ... Why are you so happy?**

**Rose: :O I thought I already told you! How could you forget something so important! DX**

**Vegeta: -_-' oh, right, that. you're gonna mak- *Rose clamps hand on his mouth***

**Rose: Shhhhhhh... don't tell.**

**day starts with Vegeta**

Vegeta was up all ready since three in the morning being the early riser so he can get a few hours of training to ensure his victory of Kakarot, 'I'll beat you Kakarot, you low-class fool,' Vegeta smirked victoriously at the image of crushing Kakarot in front of everyone, humiliating him in front of his friends and shaming his father, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta began laughing out loud, in the back yard of his new home with his father and younger brother, and of course how could he forget, his mother.

"QUIET!" King Vegeta/ Vegeta sr. yelled to his son. Not all saiyans were early risers, you see.

"Sorry, father," Vegeta quickly apologized, remembering the last time he disrespected him which was actually only a week ago, Vegeta made fun of his father because he could go super saiyan. His father quickly became super saiyan and beat the snot out of his son, Vegeta shuddered at the memory as he continued his training. With out realizing how fast time went by soon it was already 8'o'clock, time for breakfast and to get ready to go at 9. The only way Vegeta new everyone was awake now was by smelling his mothers delicious cooking, and just by that he knew everyone was at the table. Everyone as in, Vegeta's father and his Royal guard Nappa, and probably his younger brother tarble, who was only 2 and could barely speak. Vegeta soon took a seat between where his father currently sat and where his mother was going to sit. Back on the planet it was necessary for the prince to sit between his mother and father at meal times especially with guests, hence Nappa. On the other side of his mother was his baby brother in his high chair trying to have a conversation but, no one really paid attention to his baby gibberish.

"What were you doing so early, son?" Vegeta Sr. asked.

"Training to ensure my victory, so that I don't shame you father," Vegeta said proudly, him and his father giving identically proud smirks.

His mother, with long black hair and bright blue eyes(very rare for a saiyan), took a seat after serving the food and bonked Vegeta's father on the head, "Now, now, it doesn't matter if he loses or wins just as long as he tries his best, will be just as proud," His mother said glaring at Vegeta Sr., as a hint to agree with her.

"Right darling, it doesn't matter either way," Vegeta Sr. quickly agreed knowing he would get the couch if he didn't, "But I would be proud if you did win, then I can brag to the other parents," Vegeta Sr, winked at his son. Vegeta's mother stomped on his foot and he whispered a sorry to her.

"You'll do great, Vegeta," Nappa said enthusiastically. Everyone had a certain way with Vegeta, his mother was the one who would always be proud, Nappa encouraged him, his father pushed him past his limits, and his younger brother well...

"BLAH!" Tarble shouted and threw his bowl of oatmeal toward his mom, but she dodged and the bowl landed on Vegeta head all of the oatmeal pouring out onto his head soaking his normally gravity defying hair and making it stick to his head.

"You little... BRAT!" Vegeta yelled about to tackle his 2 year old brother the bowl falling onto the floor. His mother swiftly caught him.

"He's only two Vegeta," She told him.

"BU-"

Vegeta was interrupted, "He didn't know it was going to hit you, and you needed a bath anyway, your all sweaty," She said in disgust, now pointing toward the shower. Vegeta sighed angrily and marched over to the bathroom and got cleaned up. Once he got done, the little chibi was wearing nothing but a towel, he walked out down the hall to his room when his brother came running with no clothes on.

"I DON'T WAN IT!" He shouted and ran over to Vegeta falling backward, "AWW!" he instinctively tried to grab something to keep his balance and grabbed the towel around his brothers waste and fell backward, taking the towel with him. Vegeta now butt naked stood there in shock as his mother came running after him.

"STUPID!" Vegeta yelled punching his brother in the head and putting the towel on as Tarble started crying, Vegeta blushing nervously.

"VEGETA!" His mother yelled, picking up Tarble, "You should no better than that!"

"MOM!" Vegeta argued, "HE TOOK OFF MY TOWEL!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"So what, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen already," His mother brushed it aside, and looked sternly at her son, "If you hit your younger brother again you will be in big trouble," Then walked off.

"Stupid, b***h," Vegeta said, then his father came from behind him and smacked his head so hard he fell on the ground.

"Don't curse your mother boy," and he walked away as well.

Vegeta let out a loud growl and walked to his room and got dressed in a blue tank top and blue sweat pants for the tournament and he also had white Tennies that had blue lights go off on the sides every time he took a step. Of course he also had his brown tail wrapped comfortably around his waste. He checked himself out in the mirror first and gave himself an approving nod, a saiyan needs to look good when he's gonna win a tournament for everyone to see.

"You ready!" Vegeta's dad asked.

"Yeah!" Vegeta called and they set off to the tournament, he knew he was gonna win to cause the adults agreed not to enter this year so that the kids could have fun.

**Bulma**

Bulma had spent the night with Chichi, since her parents had a business trip and couldn't take her to the tournament, "This is gonna be great, huh, Chi?"

"Yeah," Chichi agreed, "Goku's gonna win, he trains so hard,"

"Pfft," Bulma shook her head in disagreement, "He doesn't train nearly as hard as Vegeta,"

"Yeah, that's cause he needs to make sure he rests some time to," Chichi explained, "A good fighter trains half the time they relax," Bulma only shrugged, she didn't know about martial arts and Chichi did, she knows about it more than her. Then again she could just be saying that to convince herself that Goku's gonna win cause she likes him WAY better than Vegeta. considering she practically hatted Vegeta.

"Come on girls!" The Ox King yelled to his daughter and her friend.

"Okay, daddy," Chichi called, "Lets go," She nodded to her friend and they went out the door.

**17 and 18**

"You ready to go," 17 called, 18 may only be in kindergarten but she took fashion very seriously and he's been waiting for her for about an hour now, "Your gonna make us late!"

"Hold your horses!" 18 called, and a few more minutes later she came out with fashionable skinny jeans with a slit at the ankle and a red tube-top, with a denim jacket and the sleeves cut off, she looked very mature for her age although she was only a kindergartner.

"Where did you get that," 17 asked in disbelief.

"Made it," 18 said walking past him and out the door, while 17 stood in shock and his sister's gift, "You coming! You said we were gonna be late right!" 18 called and 17 quickly ran out there and they both flew off.

**Tien and Chiotzu**

Tien woke up from his alarm and he drowsily banged on it to shut it off, he walked over to Chiotzu's bed and pushed him, until he woke up.

"Huh? Tien, what's up?" Chiotzu asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tournament," he reminded.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Chiotzu said the sleep instantly leaving him, Tien only could wish he could do that.

"Let's go kids! Will pick up a meal on the way!" There mother called.

**Yamcha**

Yamcha woke up in time to have breakfast and go, he yawned and sat at the table with his brother and mother, "Where's dad?" Yamcha questioned.

"Who knows!" His mother said angrily and continued eating her food and Yamcha and Kent giving each other a look that said 'don't talk to mom to much today'.

"Well, gotta go!" Yamcha said hopping of his seat.

"Hold it," Kent grabbed him, "Are you going to that world tournament thing, again?" Kent asked.

"Yeah," Yamcha shrugged his arm off of him.

"I'm going too!" Kent said and shouted, "RACE YA!" as he flew off to the stadium with his little brother, (He forced Yamcha to teach him to fly and do ki blasts)

"CHEATER!" Yamcha yelled flying after him.

**Krillen and Roshi**

Krillen was already at the stadium and has been there for 3 hours now, his guardian said they were beating the crowd but there's up to no one there and his guardian is just walking around rubbing girls asses and grabbing there boob and putting his face in there boob. Obviously the reason for being early was NOT to beat the crowd, so all he could do was sit there waiting for his friend, then just when he was about to lose hope, here comes Vegeta. Maybe not his BEST of friends, but a friend no less.

"HEY!" Krillen greeted and ran up to him, neither of them noticing a man with blue spiky hair barely as spiky as Yamcha's standing in the shadows watching them. "Thank goodness, if I had to watch Roshi go around town again, I might have puked,"

"Hee, so the pervs here," Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, sadly," Krillen said.

"Well, I gotta sign up," Vegeta began to walk away but Krillen stayed next to him.

"I'm coming too, remember I can't stand being with him again," They both went and Vegeta signed his name and they went somewhere else as Vegeta's parents and Nappa where talking somewhere else.

Chichi and Bulma soon came too, Ox King talking with the adults and Chichi and Bulma of course joining Krillen and Vegeta, "What's up?" Bulma greeted.

"Nothin' really," Vegeta shrugged, "Where's Kakarot?" Bulma and Chichi just shrug as 18 and 17 walked up from signing up.

"Hey," 18 greeted.

"WOW! I love your outfit!" Chichi complimented.

"REALLY! Where did you get it?" Bulma asked.

"I made it," She said casually.

"WHAT?" Chichi and Bulma said in unison, in utter shock.

"You gotta make me an outfit!" Chichi said, Bulma nodding in agreement and the three girls continuing there conversation about clothing, as if they were already in there teenage years.

"Girls," 17 said, shaking his head in disapproval, "Am I right or am I right?" He asked, both boys nodding there heads in agreement, "Now, lets talk about something manly, I need to erase my memory of all those clothes," 17 shuttered.

"Right, well, how strong are you now," Vegeta asked.

"A lot stronger than before, me and 18 get stronger every day!" He said proudly,"

"I can go super human now," Krillen commented.

"This is gonna be a good year!" Vegeta said, "I can handle the super saiyan transformation like a pro now, it doesn't tire me out at all,"

"Super human still tires me out," Krillen said, worrying about if he has to fight Vegeta.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy," Vegeta smirked victoriously.

Then Tien and Chiotzu came from signing up, "Yo," They greeted.

"Sup," Vegeta said.

"I've gotten better at my techniques," Tien said, as if he knew there previous conversation.

"What about you Chiotzu?" Krillen asked.

"I'm not entering, I don't like martial arts as much as you guys and I'm not as strong," He admitted.

Yamcha came next, "Hey, Vegeta," He scowled.

"Hey," Vegeta just smirked, everyone stepping back.

"I've mastered super human," Yamcha said, proudly.

"I have mastered the super saiyan, also," Vegeta said, smirking at his arch rival (besides Kakarot), they only human that was a real challenge to him.

"Good," Yamcha said.

"Only ten more seconds tell the sign up table closes." The announcer says.

"Where's Goku!" Krillen said worriedly.

"five... four... three... two..." Just then a blur of wind ran past them and to the announcer seeing it was Goku who barley made it in time, he walked over, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late, my dad made me help farm, did you know we bought a farm?" Goku questioned.

"I don't care, all I care is that you brought your game." Vegeta said.

"Of course!" Goku said, almost hurtfully, then 18 came up.

"There going to find seats, and we should go in for the preliminaries," 18 explained and they all went in including the man with blue hair who was keeping a close eye on them, trailing them from behind. Goku caught up with Vegeta and they walked beside each other.

"Do you notice the guy behind us? He's watching us pretty carefully," Goku whispered.

"Yeah, if your talking about the same guy, the guy with blue hair black eyes and the scars all over his arms and face, right?" Vegeta whispered back, "He's been watching us for a while,"

"Yeah... what do we do?"

"You want to find out who he is?"

"Does he know us?

"Only one way to find out," Vegeta said, Goku and him nodding before disappearing punching at the man, he merrily caught there fists in separate hands, he looked surprised yet still easily stopped them, "WHO ARE YOU?" Vegeta questioned the man, ignoring the fact that he was stuck.

"Yeah!" Goku backed him up, the man only chuckled a bit causing the two chibi saiyans to growl and struggle out of his grasp, he just let them go and walked away.

"Jackass!" Vegeta yelled to the man flipping him off as he walked away, the man only flipped him off, from behind his back, "JUST WAIT TELL WE FIGHT!" Vegeta all but screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who he is," Goku said, them walking back to there friends who didn't notice the two saiyans disappear.

**Don't want to go through preliminaries, cause preliminaries suck and there boring the match turned out... Vegeta tell them.**

**Vegeta: *sigh* Fine, first 'Appan'... wait who the hell is appan?**

**Rose: *giggles* never mind just read the list!**

**Vegeat: *sigh* Appan, who I'm still wondering about, vs Goku, but his real name is Kakarot, then Krillen vs Tien, then Me-**

**Rose: Say the name!**

**Vegeta: But it's me! *Rose glares* Fine! Vegeta vs Yamcha, then 18 vs Piccolo, was he even there.**

**Rose: yeah, I just didn't mention him, he was on the roof! as usual, NOW GO ON!**

After they all say down for lunch in the special eating room for competitors the announcer, announced, "NOW TIME FOR THE FIGHT APPAN VERSUS GOKU!" he said excitedly.

"YAY!" Goku said running to the stage but 17 stopped him.

"Goku, that guys pretty good, you better be careful, he beat me." 17 said almost ashamed.

"Right," Goku said getting serious then his mouth opening to a wide grin, "I CAN'T STAY SERIOUS! I'M TO EXCITED!" He shouted running to the stage and jumping in place in front of the blue haired man with all the scars. "So your Appan," Goku said getting serious and into his stance which kept him from laughing, instead he brought a broad smirk, "I think I remember that name from somewhere..." The man seemed unsteady for a moment but Goku said, "Oh, well I probably imagined it, my dad did say I had an over active imagination." The man relaxed more.

"READY! FIGHT!" The announcer said the blue haired man stood straight in relaxed position while Goku stayed in his stance, then Goku stood straight with a look of confusion. He walked up to the man, now confusing the man, and tugged on his pants for him to kneel down. The man knelt.

Goku leaned into his ear and whispered, "I think this is the part where you get in your stance and I get in mine and we fight," Goku explained this only caused the man to fall on his back and crack up in laughter, "WHATS SO FUNNY!" Goku asked, getting mad.

The man sat up, "YOU!" He said, stifling his laughter now, his voice sounding a lot like Vegeta's, "You never change do you!" Appan said slapping Goku's back.

"Huh?" Goku questioned, "How do you know me?"

"I- never mind, to the fight, the crowds getting impatient," Appan said and stood up, "And I'll get in my stance to make you happy," he smirked as Goku did the same, Appan Charged at Goku with a simple punch Goku flew to the air, "Take it to the air... just like you," Appan mumbled so no one heard they fought in the air for a long time and soon landed back on the stadium with the crowd going wild. Goku breathing heavily and Appan without a scratch, "Sorry, I'd like to continue this fight but, I'll have to end it now,"

"If... you.. can," Goku breathed in for each word, Appon charged at him at an amazing speed and punched him out of the ring and into the wall knocking him out the crowd going wild once again.

"Maybe I used to much strength," Appon said, a tad concerned, but walked off the stage when he saw Goku manage to wake himself up and get on his nimbus and fly off.

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled, "NO WAY!"

"I told you he was good," 17 said.

"IF I CAN'T FIGHT KAKAROT THEN I'M LEAVING!" Vegeta said fuming.

"What afraid to lose to me?" Appan said with an evil smirk.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Vegeta yelled, "See you in the finals, jackass!" Vegeta said and walked back to get ready for the match.

"Next match, Krillen and Tien!" The announcer said, and both little boys scurried to the stage and faced each other off. "Ready, FIGHT!" The announcer started the fight and Tien punched at Krillen who dodged and both took to the air, Krillen and Tien doing the basic punching and kicking in the air until Krillen finally charged to his fullest, His eyebrows turning orange and his eye's turning yellow and his pupils a darker shade of yellow. Of course he had the bright gold aura too.

"Alright," Tien smirked and charged up, to more arms coming out of his back so he had 4 arms, "You ready?" He questioned, as they both started fighting again, Tien having the upper hand cause of his extra arms. Krillen was unable to keep track of all of the fists coming after him, used to only keeping an eye on two. Tien soon knocked him out of the ring and Tien's extra arms reduced back into his back.

"Tien is the winner!" The announcer said, "Do you need a stretcher kid?"

"No, just training," Krillen frowned and went to go sit back with his friends.

"You did pretty well for an earthling," Vegeta complimented, Krillen just nodded feeling a little humiliated.

"Next is VEGETA vs YAMCHA!" He yelled and Vegeta and Yamcha stood at the center of the stage and got in there stances very serious expressions placed on there lips, "Ready... FIGHT!" He yelled to the audience.

Vegeta's smirk broadened as he turned to his super saiyan form, "Fine," Yamcha commented and turned super human. Both charged up to each other at incredible speed. Vegeta punched him in the jaw, Yamcha countering with a punch in the gut, Appon seemed disappointed at that as he watched the fight. Yamcha then backed up and shot ki blasts at Vegeta, Vegeta countering all of them, Appon looked happier with that, as Vegeta shot his Galik Gun at Yamcha and Yamcha was blasted high into the air and Vegeta landed on the stage looking up at where Yamcha had disappeared. Yamcha soon appearing behind Vegeta, attempted to kick him out of the ring but Vegeta grabbed the edge of the stage and swung himself back at Yamcha. To bad for him, Yamcha punched Vegeta into the air then back onto the stage, breaking his nose.

"Oh, yeah," Vegeta said spitting blood onto the sidewalk as he got up and charged at him, then when Yamcha was about to counter Vegeta vanished and appeared behind him swinging his leg down onto his head and knocking him into the stage, then Vegeta jumped down onto Yamcha's arm, breaking it, causing a loud scream to escape his lips, "You want your mommy?" Vegeta mocked, pressing harder on his arm, then right when the announcer was going to call an end to it, Yamcha swung up and kicked Vegeta off of him, and onto his feet, his broken arm dangling from his body.

"GO LITTLE BRO!" Kent cheered his brother on.

"You must feel so damn proud," Vegeta said getting up and wiping off some blood, he only got a broad smirk in response, "I'll have to rip that apart," Vegeta said, both of them jumping to the air and colliding, Yamcha finally finding an opening after a few minutes hit Vegeta onto the stage and jumped down onto his leg, causing a scream.

"Now you know how it feels!" Yamcha said jumping on the same arm again, gaining another scream. Again the announcer was going to end it but Vegeta quickly got to his feet(or his one foot), balancing as the broken one, all but dangled. Both glaring each other down for a while, Vegeta jumped up landing on his hands in front of Yamcha then pushed himself back in the air, then at an incredible speed crashed his, not broken foot onto Yamcha's head knocking him out cold, Vegeta going into a sitting position on the stage. Letting his broken leg rest.

"Vegeta wins! Now get a couple stretchers over here for these kids!" The announcer ordered.

"NOT NEEDED!" Goku countered, and landed on the stage after jumping off his nimbus, "Here Vegeta," Goku passed him a bean.

"Thanks," Vegeta said and ate it, soon being fully heal and standing up doing a short stretched before exiting the stage as Goku gave one to Yamcha and helped him swallow it. Yamcha soon exited as well.

"You got lucky," Yamcha snarled at Vegeta.

"Lucky or not, I win," Vegeta said with a sadistic smirk, "Unless you want to have a match to the death, fair and square,"

"Stop it guys," Goku said splitting them apart Vegeta and Yamcha rolling there eyes and facing away from each other.

"Next fight is...18 and piccolo!" He said as they both stood upon the stage, "Ready... FIGHT!" The announcer said.

"You ready Green," 18 asked.

"Yep, what about you Blondie?" Piccolo asked back, she only smirked and nodded, then Piccolo charged up to 18 and attempted to punch her in the face she dodged and tried to kick him, he easily dodged and threw a blast at her, turning one side of her nice pants to shorts and the other side still pants.

"Great, you ruined my outfit!" She yelled at him, "I was trying to avoid that, jerk!" She yelled and punched him in the face then the gut at least three times, then Piccolo swung his foot up kicking her into the air. There fight continued like that for a while, and they just kept colliding into each other in mid-air. Then all of a sudden Piccolo and 18 landed onto the stadium breathing heavily, When Piccolo tried to attack, 18 ripped off his arm and threw next to the announcer.

"Wow, maybe she should be-"

The announcer was interrupted by Piccolo, "No need," He grunted and charged up regrowing his arm, breathing increasingly heavier.

"Seems like your tired out from that," 18 said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Just getting started," he grunted and raised his hands up, "MASENKO!" He yelled and fired a powerful yellow beam at 18 who pushed it away like nothing.

"You've run out of energy," 18 said, "This is no fun anymore," 18 then appeared next to him and pushed him out of the ring. Goku giving him a sensu bean to heal him.

"18 is the winner!" the announcer cheered.

**A/N: I know I said this chapter was going to be the whole tournament, but my computer was off for a long time and I couldn't update. Now, I'm tired and it's bed time so I'm going to do the next chapter exactly tomorrow, if I could push through tonight I would, but I have school so boo, me T_T**

**Vegeta: So... who's Appan?**

**Rose: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

**Vegeta: I thought you were gonna make me wear a dress? That's what you said to me...**

**Rose: I changed my mind, instead I made your little brother accidently take off your towel in front of your mom! XD**

**Vegeta: -_-' don't forget to review, *see's Rose cracking up laughing on the floor* This girl thinks she's SO funny... idiot.**

**Rose: :O *hits Vegeta with frying pan and knocking him out* Frying pan, a girl can't go without them, THEY REALLY WORK! XD**


	41. summer tournament part 2

**Rose: *Loud male announcer voice, comes from Rose* Last time on ASPIK, we left our little Chibi hero's enjoying a tournament, the matches were now set up, Appan vs Tien, then Vegeta vs #18! Who will win this little competition? Who is this strange Appan? What could come next for these little hero's? Wh-**

**Vegeta just walks in with a cup of coffee at 3 in the morning: What the hell are you doing? You woke me up.**

**Rose: *goes back to her voice* We're doing the next chapter of ASPIK!**

**Vegeta: Great, but why the manly voice at the beginning, it doesn't sound right coming from you.**

**Rose: BECAUSE! They all ways have a cool manly voice on TV shoes updating you.**

**Vegeta: In case you didn't know this is a STORY not a TV show, if they need updating those F-**

**Rose: NO CUSSING!**

**Vegeta: They can just read it again.**

**Rose: Whatever -_- you ruin the fun. party pooper...**

**Vegeta: What did you just call me?**

**Rose: *Manly voice* NOW! TO THE STORY!**

Then the announcer went to the young fighters, and the blue haired man, "Are you guys okay to continue the tournament?" He asked, "We can wait for tomorrow if you want to rest."

"We're fine," Appan answered for them, "As long as that kid has those beans," He said pointing to Goku holding the magic senzu beans.

"Yeah, we're fine," Goku and the others nodded a little shocked the man answered for them.

"Sorry about that," Appan said, "I want to get this over with, I'd rather not stretch this out longer than it has to be," Appan told them and walked to the stage as the announcer said.

"The match up is Appan vs Tien!" Tien heard his voice and also went up, "READY! FIGHT!"

'I better go all out from the beginning with this guy,' Tien decided growing his extra arms, Appan only smirking and waiting. When Tien was finished he charged at Appan every fist aiming at Appan, he moved so fast thought he blocked every one, slowly walking forward as he did, and Tien continued punching until he noticed what Appan was doing. He was trying to get him to drop out of the ring, Tien attempted to fly out of the ring, in order to stop himself from falling but, Appan grasped his leg and kept walking forward, as Tien struggled to fly out of his grasp. Then with just enough force threw Tien onto the grass.

"Sorry for getting rid of you so quick, I want to get this over with, like I said," he said again as the announcer said proudly that Appan won. Appan and Tien both walked back to where the players waited.

"Next up Vegeta vs the pretty young lady 18!" He said, Vegeta and 18 both going up to the stage.

"You better not give up," 18 said, Vegeta only scoffed.

"Did I give up last time, cause the way I remember it, I won," He said, as they both got in there stance.

"READY! FIGHT!" the announcer yelled. Vegeta charged at 18 who dodged and aimed a kick at his face Vegeta dodged and went to the air throwing numerous ki blasts which were dodged by 18. Then all of a sudden a giant blast came from Vegeta right at 18 and she was hit. After the smoke cleared she just had a few scratches, her clothes completely ruined.

"That's some defense you have," Vegeta commented.

"To bad you don't have it," 18 mirrored Vegeta and threw numerous blast at him, Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief and dodged waiting for the big blast... but it never cam then all of a sudden 18 appeared behind him and kicked him down onto the stage and threw a giant blast at him. When the smoke cleared there was Vegeta all bloodied crawling to his feet and getting in his stance.

"YOU GOT LUCKY!" Vegeta screamed at her charging up ignoring the pain, saiyans were trained to do that since the day they were born. He charged up to super saiyan so it would be easier to ignore the pain and before she got enough time to block he punched her numerous times in the stomach and then from that close blasted her entire body. 18 went crashing down to the ground, and how unlucky she was for the stage NOT to be under her. Then the announcer announced Vegeta the winner.

"I hate you, you cheating monkey!" 18 yelled and flew away, Vegeta merrily shrugged and walked back to the stadium.

"You ready old man," Vegeta questioned.

"Sure, Are you ready for something your gonna find unbelievable?" Appan questioned, Vegeta giving a funny look.

"What the hell are you mumbling about old man! Are you talking in riddles or something?" Vegeta demanded.

Before Appan could answer or give another riddle or whatever the announcer shouted in a voice that could be heard throughout the island, "NOW TIME FOR THE MATCH YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINALS APPAN VS VEGETA!"

Both went to the stage, Appan getting in a stance without being asked to. Vegeta smirking evilly and Appan with a normal straight expression.

"READY! FIGHT!" As soon as the word left the announcers mouth Appan charged at Vegeta with angry eyes, Vegeta couldn't even see him he didn't know what to do. Then Appan started beating him senseless and threw him in the air to beat him more, "I'M CALLING AN END TO THIS!" The announcer yelled. Appan got distracted and accidently let Vegeta drop to the stage. Then Appan landed.

He picked up Vegeta, put two fingers to his head and vanished, keeping his power extremely low as they appeared in a coffee shop with other humans.

"Now," Appan said and sat Vegeta down in a seat and sat across from him, "Sorry I had to do that, if I brought you here without doing this, you would get the others to come find you, or try to fight me," Appan concluded.

"What... do.. you want? Who are... you?" Vegeta questioned, barely able to speak.

"Don't talk, just listen," Appan explained, "My name is not Appan, I am from the future, I am you all grown up."

"My hair turns... blue?" Vegeta asked in disbelief, "Why... did you cut.. it?"

"It doesn't turn blue idiot!" Appan smacks the younger version of himself in the head, "I was forced to do this, so that you guys wouldn't recognize me when I come, I came to warn you about a deadly being that will be unleashed to the red ribbon army in about 6 years," Appan told, "This being will hunt down 17 and 18 at all costs, if he is able to absorb them then he will become perfect and unstoppable."

"Wait... what do you mean?" Vegeta questioned, his 5 year old mind unable to take it in.

"Listen closely boy!" Appan said getting irritated with the younger version of himself.

"In 6 years time this being will be sent to the red ribbon army and he will try everything to get 17 and 18 to absorb, if you let him he will become incredibly strong. In my time he absorbed both of them, he killed all of our friends, and the only people left are me an-" Appan cut himself off.

"You and..."Vegeta questioned.

"Me and Kakarot," He finished.

"I see..." Vegeta winced from the pain for a minute before, ignoring it again.

"Well, 6 years is plenty of time to train, especially since I got that Capsule that Bulma's father made," Vegeta stated.

"Don't be so cocky!" Appan warned, "This man is powerful."

"Wait... why couldn't you tell Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"First of all, I wanted to enjoy a fight with him, it's been a while, and second he would end up telling everything I don't want him to tell, he's bad at keeping secrets and this is just easier,"

"What kind of secrets can't I tell?"

"Just let me finish," Vegeta nodded his head for Appan to continue, "All of our parents die, Nappa and Raditz too, There will be no one left besides a few children, don't tell Kakarot but one of his sons is still alive and helps me try to defeat the being, Kakarot dies." Appan said almost sadily, "Don't tell Kakarot!"

"Why?"

"Because, he may decide never to have the kid!" Appan instructed.

"Right,"

"I better go,"

"Wait, why did you pick the name Appan, it seems kind of weird?"

"It's Nappa's name, you should know why, anyway, your friends are coming," Appan said, "Remember to tell them to train," and with that Appan went out the door and opened a Capsule and went inside a tiny yellow trash can looking ship, Then it vanished back to his time.

Then almost on Que Goku came running in, "Vegeta, you okay, here take this!" Goku said panicky as he handed the bean to Vegeta and everyone else came running in. Vegeta took the bean and ate it.

Right before anyone could say anything Vegeta shouted, "LISTEN! I have important news from the guy who was here!" Vegeta yelled causing everyone to go quiet. After he explained it to all of them they all agreed to train hard especially 18 and 17, they wanted to train the hardest so that they didn't get absorbed.

**Rose: And that's the end of ASPIK! No more after this T_T THERE NOT CHIBI'S ANYMORE!**

**Vegeta: But you can catch more on a new story that will start anywhere near you, *Has a totally fake smile like the workers at ****McDonald's* called "A Saiyan Prince In Middle School" **

**Rose: O_O Please... stop... SMILING! I CHANGE MY MIND YOUR CREEPY WHEN YOU SMILE!**

**Vegeta: *Is relieved and goes back to normal* thank Kami,**

**Rose: Almost as creepy as Ronald McDonald, *Shudders at thought***

**Vegeta: Ronald is a rapist, One time there was a guy dressed at him and he tried to offer my son French fries FROM HIS LAP! I had to get Trunks and fly away as fast as possible.**

**Rose: O_O Anyway, stay in tune for ASPIMS, or "A Saiyan Prince In Middle School" see you kid later!**

**Vegeta: AND REVIEW OR ELSE ROSE WILL TAKE OUT HER FRYING PAN AND USE ME TO LET OUT HER FRUSTRATION!**


End file.
